


In the Hole

by StardustScavenger



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 74,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustScavenger/pseuds/StardustScavenger
Summary: All Mona Kith knows is disaster- after all, she was born into a life of chaos. With a checkered past and secrets to go with it, it's no wonder that the 15 year old girl, barely making it on her own, attracts the attention of a certain group of rebels. From the moment she meets the Ghost crew, it's nothing but mishap- so of course it isn't long before she's joined them, becoming the main mechanic for the Ghost crew.Soon, Mona is thrown into a world of action, the Force, and ancient Sith. The stakes are high- an old enemy of Kanan and Ezra's leads to terrifying happenings; Sabine's past is taking the crew treacherous places; a sinister Imperial that's not quite human is out to end Phoenix Squadron; and the dangers of being a crew member of the Ghost threatens to reveal Mona's true identity. If exposed, her past could destroy the relationships she's come to form and cherish. Secrets will be revealed- but will all be lost?





	1. The Mechanic- Part 1

The Mechanic- Part One

Mona Kith felt dirty. Extremely dirty. Not just dirty as in she needed to bathe, but dirty in the conscience. Dirty as in guilty. Dirty because she'd made the biggest mistakes of her entire 15 year old life. (But she also felt dirty as in she needed to bathe.)

She'd been gone for 6 weeks and it'd already taken its toll on her. She felt the longing pull off home- but every time it tried to lure her, she would shake it off. Returning home was, for lots of reasons, not an option. For one, her family would probably kill her. And then there was the devastating fact that she couldn't leave- not without a price being put on her head, or her possibly being killed for even trying to run.

But that was what she got for making the worst deal of her life in one of her most desperate moments. Why was she such an idiot?

She thanked the lucky stars she had a natural gift for being a mechanic. Otherwise she would've been doomed. Somehow, she'd been given a chance.

But today she didn't feel lucky. She felt awful. How had she gone down this path?

She knew who she worked for was corrupt, crooked, and rude. That made her feel awful. She felt bad for all she'd done; for no doubt worrying her family sick; for doing things she shouldn't have. But it couldn't be helped.

Mona felt particularly awful as she sighed and dug through the box of tools provided to her. She hated working on this speeder engine. She wasn't as good with that as she was with droids. It didn't come as easily, either.

The door of the shop opened with a jingle- there was several people coming in, based on the time that elapsed before the door finally clanged shut. This could mean big business was coming in - more work. The more work, the better for Mona.

Mona heard the shop owner, Parrin Gorski, hurry over to the front. She could tell it was him by the clicking sound of his taloned feet against the wooden floor. Mona stayed where she was and continued to work- her name hadn't been called, which meant she wasn't needed.

Mona found the right tool she needed and tightened a screw; the engine was almost done, thank goodness. Next came the part where Gorski inspected it; this was her least favorite part.

Gorski got mad when she messed up. He didn't care that she knew droids better than ships; he expected her to do whatever he assigned her, and for everything to be perfect. If her work didn't meet his very high standards, he got angry.

The only thing that comforted Mona was the thought that Gorski was busy with the newcomers. This gave her some time to look back over to her work and hope she hadn't messed it up.

But it was actually Gorski himself who saved Mona from having to go through one of the dreaded inspections.

"MONA!" he hollered, so loudly that Mona's ears hurt. He was an extremely loud man, and the sound traveled well in the nearly empty shop.

Mona had to stop herself from sighing out loud- a sound Gorski would have definitely heard. Instead, she stood up from her workspace and headed to the front of the shop. She found herself at the landing of the second floor, a loft like area where she worked. Looking over the railing, she could see a man with odd shades over his eyes, a droid, and a female Twi'lek in pilot's gear.

"Don't just stand there!" snapped Gorski impatiently when he noticed Mona standing there. "Get down here! They have a droid you can fix."

Mona had flinched when he'd shouted, but immediately, she had dashed down the stairs, reaching the last step right as he had finished speaking.

"Sorry, sir," replied Mona quickly. She didn't want to get him in a bad mood, because those bad moods lasted. She didn't want the inspection later to go any worse than it no doubt would. "I'm here now."

"Good," frowned Gorski disapprovingly.

Mona could feel the questioning looks of the new customers. She decided to ignore it, however, and focused on their needs.

"What seems to be the problem with your droid?" she asked, addressing the pair. She glanced down at the droid and found her mouth dropping open. "What happened to him? He looks like he's been in a battle!"

The man looked to the droid and woman and laughed sheepishly, running his hands through his hair.

"It's a... Rather long story," he muttered.

Mona shrugged. "So, what does he need?" She could think of plenty of things wrong, but it was their call, whatever kind of work they needed done.

"Lots," was the woman's reply.

This prompted Mona to chuckle a bit. Secretive clients wasn't anything new to her; lots of people that came in acted weird.

"Alright," she smiled. "Let me check him out and I'll be able to tell you how long you can expect this to take."

"Thank you so much," replied the woman gratefully. She held out a hand for Mona to shake. Mona took it as the woman introduced herself. "Hera Syndulla. Nice to meet you."

Somehow, she managed to keep her eyes from going wide. _She knew those names. They were the Lothal rebels._

"Mona Slant," replied Mona, using the fake last name she'd supplied herself with. She didn't let the recognition show, to her immense relief.

"Kannan Jarrus," added the man. He didn't offer his hand to Mona, but rather kept his arms folded across his chest. His introduction was the only acknowledgement he really seemed to give Mona. In fact, Mona wondered if the man even knew where she was, so he could offer his hand to shake. She was certain he was blind.

"And what do they call you?" Mona asked the droid, crouching a bit so she was level with the droid. He'd been really quiet this whole time.

"We call him Chopper," spoke up Hera. "He's been unusually quiet."

"Which is rare," finished Mona. She laughed and nodded in understanding. "Yes, I totally get that. Most droids you encounter are very quirky and interesting."

Hera smiled. "That's what worries us most," she nodded.

"Well, don't you worry. I'll get right on him."

Mona gestured for Chopper to follow; the droid reluctantly did so after a nod from Kannan.

Mona took him to the back of the shop, where she worked on droids (they weren't very good at going up stairs). She smiled down at the droid and began to inspect him, looking for any problems.

There were many, of course. After a 20 minute inspection, she had found all she could. She headed over to the others, Chopper closely following.

"Alright," she said. "I could either rattle off all the problems, or I could make a list and have you come back for Chopper tomorrow. But don't worry- I can fix him. It's my expertise."

"That'll be fine," replied Kanan. He was so stern, Mona noticed. Didn't he ever smile? Then again, it seemed he didn't have much to smile about. Being blind had to be hard.... Well,  _if_ he actually was blind, that is.

Mona produced a folded up piece of paper and handed it to Hera.

"List has already been made," she grinned. Hera took it, looking amused. "Now, go enjoy yourselves. I'll start on him right away."

After a final farewell, Mona took the droid to the back of the shop once again. As she began her work on Chopper, she heard the sound that caused her to stop with fear.

Gorski was walking up the stairs. He'd see that the engine was finished; that meant the inspection would take place soon.

Her hands began to shake, and she carefully put down her screwdriver. Chopper took notice of this, of course, but he couldn't speak; his communications had been fried, and would need to be fixed. She was grateful; she didn't want to deal with any of his inquisitions.

She was working just below where her upstairs workplace was; to her relief, the taloned footsteps of Gorski did not get near. He was most likely going into his back office.

Mona had never been to the back office, and for good reason- Gorski would kill her if she did. It was strictly off limits. But she couldn't care less that he was in his office, so long as it meant he wouldn't be inspecting that engine any time soon.

She found the strength to pick the screwdriver back up. She glanced at Chopper, and even though he couldn't speak, Mona knew what he was thinking.

"Of course I'm scared of him- he's my boss. He could fire me at any time."

None of that was true, obviously. But that certainly wasn't Chopper's business, was it? And besides, that droid couldn't care less. She was just a simple mechanic to him and nothing more. Once she had fixed him, he'd be on his happy little way.

 _Just like everyone else,_ Mona thought. But how could anyone "save" her, when they didn't even know she was in trouble?

****

Mona sighed and stretched. Sitting still for so long had left her cramped and restless. She glanced at the clock; lunchtime had come, at last. Not that she had anything to eat.

She patted Chopper on the head. The droid, his communications fixed, beeped his annoyance at the gesture.

"I'm taking a break buddy," she told him, nodding to the back door. "I'll be out there, but don't bother me, K? I like my breaks by myself."

The droid chimed back. He hadn't been planning on it, basically.

With her back turned to the droid, Mona rolled her eyes and headed outdoors. The little patch of space outside the shop held a big dumpster to dispose of broken things, and based on the smell, who knew what else. But Mona didn't mind the smell.

She found her usual overturned fruit crate and sat down on it. Then, she began to think. She did that a lot. She didn't have much else to do these days, besides work. It was becoming normal for her now, to have nothing else to do but those two things. Besides scrounging for food, of course. She was getting used to this- slowly, but surely.

From within the shop, she heard a loud slam. Thundering footsteps. Mona had exceptional hearing; so she knew immediately that it was Gorski, and he was shouting. He sounded angry, which wouldn't be good for Mona. He must have finally inspected the engine and found something wrong.

Mona froze. Then and there, she contemplated running. She was tired of what followed, tired of Gorski, tired of everything she had fallen into. And that was just it- she'd brought it all onto herself. Still, panic rose in Mona's chest; what did she do wrong? Should she run?

Gorski was a fast man; she could hear his skittering footsteps coming down the stairs. He was approaching the back, and fast. Mona knew she had no choice. She was sick of this. Now was her time to run.

Gorski drew closer to the door; Mona quickly stood up. She was ready to run... She took off, but then she stumbled, tripped. He had thrown something in her way; she hit the ground with a thump.

Gorski hovered over her in seconds. Mona turned herself over on her back, and met the eyes of the fuming man. She knew that look, and it was ugly. It was mean and cruel and absolutely brutal.

In a split second, he had grabbed her by the hair and jerked her up- hard. She let out a cry of pain as Gorski shoved her up against the wall, causing pain to shoot up her spine. She whimpered as Gorski prepared to strike.

"Lazy!" he yelled, delivering that first punch. It hit Mona square in the jaw. Her head flew back from the force of the punch and slammed into the wall. She began to see stars as she cried; she could faintly hear a series of beeps and bops in the background. Her mind barely registered that it was the droid.

"I'm sorry!" Mona gasped. She managed to wriggle herself free from his grasp and collapse on the floor. Gorski reached down to grab Mona, but she darted away from him in a flash. She tried to make a dash for the shop door, only to trip over Chopper. She cried out.

"Frag!" she groaned as Gorski jerked her up again. Suddenly, Chopper shot forward. In the blink of an eye, the droid had stuck something out and shocked Gorski with a bolt of energy. He sent shock after shock until Gorski was collapsed on the ground. Then, he let out a crazy series of whirs and chimes. She nodded in agreement; steal Gorski's speeder bike and get out QUICK.

Mona dashed towards his speeder, still a bit disoriented from the blows. She stumbled towards it, collapsed on the seat, and tried to turn it on. Her fingers fumbled around uselessly; annoyed, Chopper did the job for her, angrily chirping at her to stay awake.

She steered it through the alleyway beside the shop and into the streets sloppily. But Mona couldn't focus; she could hardly steer the bike. She zig zagged around a bit, bumping into walls and sending people running. The bike suddenly swerved; she'd lost her grip, and with that, the bike crashed into a wall.

☆☆☆☆☆

The sound of erratic chatter over the comms alerted Hera as she sat in the pilot's seat of The Ghost, pouring over the records of the Old Republic. Finding out stuff about this mysterious Darth Maul was proving to be difficult; the guy had supposedly died, but somehow lived, only to be killed again. Obviously that hadn't been the case.

At first, Hera thought it was Zeb and Ezra messing around because the chattering sounded a lot like Chopper. Zeb and Ezra certainly did mess around a lot; but then she remembered that the two were supposed to be on the Phantom, doing repairs. They knew better than to mess around like that. It had to be Chopper- and based on the quick manner of his beeps and chirps, something was horribly wrong.

"Alright, Chop, you need to calm down!" cried Hera. "I take it your communications have been fi- Chopper, don't tell me to shut up, I-! It's an emergency? Fine; what happened?" Chopper prattled on; to most, it'd be hard to understand, but Hera was used to him. "Gorski did _what?!_ Slow down, you're going too fast. Ok, so you- you stole his speeder bike?!" Impatient warbling. "You crashed it?! Oh, I'm sorry, _she_ crashed it. What difference does it make? Is she alive? Ok, good. Just calm down- oh, I'm sorry. You're right. Of course you can't calm down! She _could_ die at any moment. Just make sure that doesn't happen. Of course! Of course! We're on our way, Chop."

"Hera, what's going on?" Kanan demanded. Hera hadn't even heard him come in. The Jedi walked towards the pilot. In the last 4 months, he had learned to navigate the Ghost blindly, and by now he was quite an expert at it. The Force guided him; following the voices of the other crew members also helped out a lot.

"Chopper and that girl who's fixing him- they ran into some trouble. She's hurt- bad."

"By 'ran into some trouble' I assume you're talking about Chopper?"

Hera sighed. "At this point, I'm not sure." With that, she switched on her comms to talk to the others. "Ezra! Zeb! Do you copy?"

"We're working on the Phantom," came Ezra's voice. "I swear."

"Yeah," echoed Zeb. "We're almost done. Promise."

"Well, forget about repairs," replied Hera. "We've got an emergency. Go prepare the speeder bikes immediately. "

"What's going on, Hera?" Ezra asked, voice full of concern.

"No time to chit chat," frowned Hera. "Time is of the essence."

"Whatever ya say," replied Zeb. Then, to Ezra, "Let's get this over with."

They turned off the comms; Hera could hear them move about as they prepared the bikes. Hera turned to the door, where Sabine stood, clearly itching with curiosity.

"I take it you know what's going on?" Hera nodded.

"Some kind of rescue op- but what's the story behind this?" Sabine asked, looking eager to leap into action.

Hera didn't get a chance to reply, because there was a shout from the other side of the ship. It was Ezra and Zeb; the bikes were ready. Hera ignored Sabine's earlier question and gently took Kanan's arm, to lead him to the ramp. He protested, but Hera guided him anyway. She always insisted, because the caring part inside of her wanted to continue to treat Kanan as though he were still delicate- even if he was perfectly capable now.

Hera helped Kanan onto her speeder then climbed on herself. Kanan knew better than to insist he could drive. He _could_ drive the speeder, using the Force to guide him and prevent him from crashing. But a blind guy driving a speeder with no problem? No, that was too weird.

From Chopper's description, Hera knew where to find them. It didn't take long; the Ghost sat just a few miles out of town, and from where they entered, Chopper wouldn't be too far. Hera directed the bike forward with immense ease; she did well on land and off. That's what made her so useful; her skills. Before long, she could see Chopper up ahead, frantically beeping and waving one of his little retractable arms.

Hera skidded to a stop; the others followed suit. Hera immediately jumped off and headed to where Chopper hovered over a splayed out figure. It was an unpleasant sight. She was clearly hurt, but thankfully still alive. Hera waved over Sabine, who had brought a first aid kit over with her.

"She looks beat," winced Sabine. She opened the box for Hera and handed her everything she needed. Hera in turn quickly went to work on her, cleaning the cuts and scrapes so they wouldn't get infected. Then she gently lifted up Mona's head and slowly wound a bandage around it. When the girl was fixed up, Hera turned to Zeb and nodded.

"Pick her up- gently. Be careful driving the speeder back with her on board."

Zeb motioned Ezra over to help him. Zeb sat down on his speeder, and Ezra lifted Mona up behind him. He made sure she was secure.

"There you go," declared Ezra. "She'll be fine, Chopper, I promise."

"I better sit behind Zeb to make sure she doesn't fall off," muttered Kanan, making his way over to the speeder. Ezra jogged to him and gently took Kanan's arm, helping him up onto the bike. Kanan smiled lightly. "Thank you, Ezra."

Kanan made sure Mona was safe and secure before giving Hera a thumbs up. Hera in turn nodded, then spoke so Kanan could also know what was going on. "Let's head out. We should get her onboard and settled down more securely."

Chopper, who was seated behind Hera, chirped his agreement. Without another word, the speeder bikes started up and sped away.

☆☆☆☆☆

Mona's head hurt. Bad. In fact, it was the pounding pain that woke her.

No, not _woke_ her- brought her back into consciousness. She hadn't fallen asleep. Or, had she? She couldn't remember much.

What _did_ she remember? Gorski freaking out, hurting her. And Chopper, too, stepping in and stopping Gorski. They'd stolen a speeder bike, and then- then what?

She sat up in an unfamiliar bed, still wearing her own clothes. So she wasn't at a hospital.... Did Gorski have her? Seemed unlikely. And based on the interior of this room she was in, she had to be on a ship. But then, whose ship?

An excited clatter caught her attention. Looking towards the source of the sound, she was surprised to see Chopper, sounding happy. Rubbing her head and groaning in confusion, she tried to slip out of the bed. Chopper was at her side in a second, jabbing at her and demanding she stay in bed.

"Good," came a familiar voice. "You're awake. Chop was worried sick. He usually doesn't care this much about anyone. Pretty surprising."

Hera stood in the doorway. Mona was really confused to see her- what was she doing here? Mona massaged her head again, wondering if maybe she had some kind of brain damage or something.

"You were in a pretty rough crash," spoke up Hera. She approached Mona and gently pushed her back onto the bed. "Ya gotta take it easy, alright, hun?"

Mona let out another moan of pain. She'd been in a crash? That explained a lot. But the pain was really getting to her.

Hera handed her a glass of water and a tiny tablet. "Drink," she urged. "It'll help with the pain."

Mona took a sip of water and swallowed the tablet. She knew it'd be a while before the pain killer would kick in, and she looked forward to that. For now, she looked around, still confused. So, the speeder had crashed... And now she was with Hera and Chopper. But where?

"You're on my ship- the _Ghost_ ," announced Hera like a proud young mother. All Mona could do was stupidly nod. What exactly was she supposed to say?

Chopper threw in his own input- the _Ghost_ was home, and soon she'd meet the other crew members. That didn't appeal very much to Mona- she just wanted to get better and then get back to Gorski. It was really important she did. She didn't intend on running off, even if Gorski was a huge jerk; no, not when there was still some unfinished business that she planned on finally settling.


	2. The Mechanic- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ghost crew tries to reason with a stubborn Mona

The Mechanic- Part Two

Hera stepped into the cockpit and sat herself down in her usual seat. Kanan smiled when he heard her enter. She let out a soft sigh, knowing Kanan was going to ask questions.

"Pain killer knocked her out," she muttered, relaxing in her seat. "She needs the rest."

Kanan nodded. "I asked Sabine to go do some digging around on her. See if she could be useful, maybe."

Hera nodded as some thoughts swam around in her mind. They really didn't know much about her- was she trustworthy? She seemed nice, but then again, a lot of Imperials were nice, until they learned who you were and stabbed you in the back. Of course, she didn't think Mona was a bad person; but if she was pro-Empire, she wouldn't hesitate to turn them in.

A beep interrupted her thoughts. It was Kanan's comms; he paused, listened, and then nodded grimly. When he was done, he finished with a "Yeah- thanks, Sabine." Then, he turned in Hera's direction.

"Sabine sent ya some intel she found," he muttered.

Hera couldn't see his eyes, but she knew he was bothered by the way he spoke; by the way his face sort of crinkled in what had to be concern. "What is it?" she asked gently.

Kanan let out a deep sigh. "Sabine got hold of some records," he began, clearly trying to choose his words carefully. It only increased Hera's worries. She _was_ an Imperial sympathizer, wasn't she? "Basically... Hera, she's a-"

" _Stop_ ," commanded a voice. It startled Hera, but not Kanan. He'd sensed her, with the Force.

"Mona!" Hera gasped, jumping up and temporarily forgetting her anxieties over whether or not the girl was an Imperial. She rushed to the girl, but Mona pushed her away defiantly. "Mona, you're hurt-!"

"I'm fine," grunted Mona, but she didn't sound alright. Ignoring the girl's mumbled protests, Hera took her arm gently (and firmly), leading her to a seat and sitting her down.

"I thought you were sleeping," Hera frowned, both with disapproval and worry. Mona just looked away, avoiding any eye contact with the Twi'lek. Hera inhaled a little, then exhaled. She had been hoping that Mona wouldn't give them any trouble. She just wanted to _help._

"I'm an excellent fake sleeper," frowned Mona, crossing her arms in front of her and letting them rest on her chest. They slowly rose up and down with her soft breathing. It was quiet for a bit; Hera, not wanting to push, said nothing, instead waiting for the girl to speak on her own terms.

"So, Kanan- is that right?" Mona inquired, finally glancing in his direction. His head turned towards her, and her eyes qiuckly darted away; Never mind that Kanan couldn't even see her. Unfazed, the man nodded.

"That's right."

"Well." She let out a heavy sigh. "You found out my secret."

"Would you prefer to tell Hera yourself?" asked Kanan. Mona shook her head no- stubbornly.

"I'd prefer NOT to, but you already know and you'll just tell her anyway." The scowl on her face was followed by an angry huff.

"Most likely," shrugged Kanan, never holding back. "So, tell her."

Mona sighed, rolled her eyes, and stared at some controls on the dash. Very quietly, she muttered, "I'm indentured."

"What?" Hera looked at her in confusion, as if Mona has mumbled something in an ancient language she didn't understand. "I... I'm sorry, did you say-?"

"Yes," stated Mona firmly. "My name is Mona Slant. I'm 15 years old, and I'm the indentured servant of Parrin Gorski."

The words slipped out of Hera's words before she could stop herself. " _Oh, Mona...._ "

Mona held up her hand quickly, silencing the woman. "I don't want a lecture," she scowled. This was almost exactly like the scenario she had played out in her head a million times- somehow, her mother or father of both of them had found her, or she had returned home, and the truth had gotten out. In the imagined scenario, her mother was _furious_. And her father? She shuddered to think what he would do. Mona had gotten her defense all planned out- she just never thought she'd have to use it on a woman she barely knew. "Look- it wasn't my plan, OK?"

"Really?" Kanan questioned. That was meet with a glare from Hera. "What?" he added, as though he'd been able to feel that glare. But... How could he? He was blind. "I mean, how does that happen by accident? Just sounds like something Ezra would say, ya know? "Oh, I'm sorry Kanan, I didn't MEAN to become an indentured servant!" _I'm just saying...._ "

And then, Mona laughed. Actually laughed. It surprised Hera; but the girl hag a wide grin on her face, though she noticed she was grimacing a bit from pain. "I like you," grinned the girl, her eyes twinkling. Hera knew that look. She'd often had it when she was the exact same age.

"So, you wanna tell the full story?" asked Kanan, returning a soft smile. Finally, it seemed like they were getting somewhere with her, earning some trust. That shattered in a second, however; Mona's smile disappeared as soon as the words had come out of the man's mouth. Angrily, she shook her head no, and Kanan and Hera knew they were back to Square One- no trust there at all.

"I don't trust any of you enough," she frowned, finally looking at them. If it was meant to emphasize her point, it was working. "In fact, I don't trust _anyone,_ for that matter. Been there, done that." She sighed and stood up, shaking a bit as she did so.

"You don't trust us? Even after we saved you from Gorski?" questioned Hera in spite of herself.

" _You_ didn't save me," frowned Mona. "Chopper did. I fixed him up, and he saved me. We're even, and I owe him- and _you_ \- nothing."

"But we gave you medical attention," Hera found herself objecting.

"And I also fixed your droid! We'll call it the payment- call it even. Now, where exactly are we? I gotta get back to Gorski, maybe he'll forgive me. Not likely, though, seeing as you lot had to mess EVERYTHING up!" The final part of her sentence she says with immense anger and frustration.

"You can't go back to him!" cried Hera, jumping up and making as though to move towards Mona. She stopped, however, when she noticed how the girl shrunk back, seemingly terrified or at least wary. With that in mind, Hera lowered her tone, speaking more gently. "He'll kill you."

"No, he won't," said Mona with a frown. "He'll smack me but he won't do much else. He needs me. He won't let me go until I repay him, and I fully intend to do so."

The cockpit doors slid open, and a boy with blueish black hair entered. He had opened his mouth for a split second to talk but cut himself off. He let out an awkward chuckle. "Oh, uh, there she is," he muttered, clearly embarrassed. "I, erm, was just about to tell you that the girl wasn't in the med room. But, uh, here she is!"

" _The girl_ has a name," frowned Mona, rolling her eyes. She took the moment to examine him more closely. Two scars on his right cheek, lightsaber hanging at the waist. "Hmm... The infamous Ezra Bridger," she hummed. "Rebel. Rumor has it- a Jedi padawan. And Kanan, your master. You look... Shorter than I thought you would be."

"And you sound just as delightful as Chopper described," shot back Ezra. A sarcastic grin lit up Mona's face.

"Aww- he is the _sweetest_ droid! What did he comment most on? My impressive mechanical skills? I'll be sure to give Chopper my glowing review of you. Like, oh- maybe I'll mention your AMAZING skills at keeping track of me. By the way, kid, I'm not a prisoner."

"Kid?" Ezra laughed, as if in complete disbelief. "I'm older than you! You're only 15."

Mona's face changed completely, and her was fist just inches away from Ezra's face in seconds. She held back her pain from the sudden movement. "How do you know that?!" she demanded, waving the fist around a bit for emphasis. "Huh?! What else do you know? What have you been told?!"

"Woah, woah!" Ezra backed away in alarm, staring at her. "I- Chill. Sabine told me."

"What else did she say?!"

"That's all!" Ezra threw up his arms in defense. Mona glowered at him, then around at the others, making her immense displeasure with them very clear-

_I don't like any of this._

"The trip into my personal life is over," she stated, tucking some of her pale blond hair behind her ears. She tried to push past Ezra, but he firmly stood in place.

"Hera says you can't leave until you're well," he declared, acting the facade of a tough kid. Mona just laughed.

"Since when were you a listener?" she frowned. When she noticed how taken aback Ezra looked, she laughed a little. "Oh, I've heard things about you, Ezra Bridger."

"Yeah?" chuckled a deep voice as the cockpit doors slid open again and Mona was overshadowed by a large figure. She looked up, and saw- to her surprise- a Lasat. "And what have you heard? This oughta be interesting."

Mona looked up, actually impressed. "Let's see... A lasat, a Twi'lek pilot, a Jedi, his apprentice, and a sarcastic droid with a mind of his own. Now, I know there is someone missing. A Mandalorian, yes?"

"That's me," piped up a voice. Mona looked around, trying to find the voice. Then, a groan. "Dude- Zeb, move. I can't get through!"

Zeb stepped aside, and a girl with graffitied Mandalorian armor and white and purple hair appeared, looking extremely annoyed. She stepped forward, rolling her eyes. This was Sabine Wren.

"There she is," sang Mona teasingly, looking pleased. "The last of the infamous- or famous, it depends on how you look at it- Ghost crew. So...." She looked the Mandalorian over, thinking. "I've got it! MandoArt. How does that sound for a nickname?"

Sabine thought for a moment- actually, genuinely thought about, then nodded, looking pleased. "Nice," she hummed in agreement. "I like it."

"How do you know so much about us?" Ezra asked, frowning. He once again took center stage in the conversation, observing Mona critically.

"Are you kidding?" laughed Mona. "You guys are wanted, you know. Rebels! I mean, a Jedi and a padawan? That isn't going unnoticed- and neither is the rest of this crew. Like I said- Lasat, droid with a mind of his own, Mandalorian with explosives, the daughter of Cham Syndulla- it draws attention."

At the mention of Cham Syndulla, Hera visibly stiffened, and Mona instantly feelt bad. Clearly it was a touchy subject- and she hadn't realized it. Sabine noticed this, too, and a sympathetic look stole her eyes. She gave Mona a warning look, then turned to Hera and spoke up.

"So, what do we do with her? Once she's all healed up, I mean."

"I've been trying to tell you- I need to get back to work!" Mona yelled before anyone could say another word. This caused the others to turn to her, eyebrows raised. In return, she let out a groan of frustration. "I have business with him to handle, so if you'll excuse me-!"

"Not happening, kid," growled the Lasat, Zeb. He stood in the doorway, blocking her exit. He was bigger and stronger than she- Mona had no chance of getting away from him. Nonetheless, Mona, 5 foot 3 compared to his tall stature (he had to be over 6 foot 5), clenched her fists and threw on her _Fight me_ face. It was one she had developed over the course of her entire life, because she'd always been like that- fierce and ready to fight. It had gotten her into one too many sticky situations. She had learned when not to fight, but right now, she was so desperate, she had forgotten altogether.

"Ya really don't wanna fight me, kid," chuckled the Lasat, looking entertained.

"Correction- _you_ don't wanna fight _me_ ," replied Mona slyly. She knew Zeb would never lay hands on her- she was injured. It would never be a fair fight. Based on the look on his face, Zeb had realized the same thing. He let out an annoyed growl.

"Fine. Hit me all you want. It won't hurt me. And I'm not moving, either. We aren't letting you go back to that man. He'll kill you!"

"Exactly! That's why I gotta get back there and smooth things over before he does. The longer I'm gone, the less likely it is that I'll be able to convince him _not_ to kill me."

"Kid- forget it!" exclaimed Sabine, looking irritated. "I'm 100% sure that Hera has told you this- but we are _not_ letting you go back to him. Chopper told us what he did."

Mona looked around at all the people and once again scowled.

"My _business_ ," she hissed dangerously, "is none of yours. _Stay out of it_!"

With a surge of anger fueling her, Mona delivered the best kick that she could to the Lasat. All it did was send a surge of pain through her foot, and cause Zeb to chuckle a little. It resulted in a groan from Mona.

"This isn't funny!" she wailed desperately, her tough girl facade crumbling and giving way to her fear. "I really do need to get back there. Don't you understand? I've got a debt to repay, and Parrin Gorski is not a person whose bad side you want to get on. I'm already there, thanks to you lot! I've gotta get back on his good side! Why don't you understand?"

Mona hated pity. She really did. She knew she was getting it from these rebels right now. But she couldn't keep this up any longer. She couldn't stay here another second, couldn't keep acting tough when she wasn't.

Hera once again looked to her with that infuriating pity that Mona hated. She let out an angry exhale and looked around.

"Kid," sighed Zeb gruffly, a note of concern in his voice, "what have ya gotten yourself into?"

Mona stubbornly shook her head. "It's none of your business," she snapped. "Now, _please_ , let me go!"

"Mona- whatever you got yourself into, we can help you out of," said Ezra confidently. Mona scowled at this.

"No- it's my problem! Not yours."

"Wow- she's more stubborn than Chopper," remarked Ezra. Mona opened her mouth to fire back but stopped herself. She wasn't sure if that was an insult, or.... A compliment. Probably not intended to be either.

"Mona... We can get you out of this," spoke up Hera, drawing the younger girl's attention. Mona stared, opened her mouth to protest-

"No, let me finish," cut in Hera. "Let me give you some options. We get you away from Gorski, and we take you home. OR, you come with us and we find somewhere.... _Safe_ for you."

"No- I'm not going home," she shot back, "and I'm not leaving. Not without paying back _my_ debt _by_ _myself._ "

Hera sighed and thought for a moment. "We'll let you go back to him when you're better," she said. Mona opened her mouth to object, but stopped herself. This was the best she was gonna get, wasn't it? These people were practically holding her hostage, but what could she do? They _were_ giving her medical help for free....

"I want to go and get my stuff," she countered. "I want to keep it with me."

"Fine- where's your stuff?" asked Zeb. "I'll go get it."

"I'm going with," she frowned, arms crossed over her chest. "My place is private and I wanna keep it that way- private."

"We aren't falling for that," scoffed Sabine. "You're gonna run away and go back to him."

"I have an idea then," declared Mona. "I'll go with Chopper. He'll keep an eye on me. He'll keep my secret place a secret."

Simultaneous laughter from the others. "Chopper is not gonna do that for ya," Ezra burst out, his face going slightly red.

"Sure he will," shrugged Mona. "I fixed him. He can do me a favor."

"No, kid, just no," said Sabine, highly amused.

"Then I'll ask him," Mona declared. "Someone get him in here."

"Gladly," said Kanan, smirking lightly. He pressed his comm and muttered into it. "Yeah, Chop? She wants to talk to you." Pause. "Yes- Mona. Just get in here."

Mona rolled her eyes. "I'm never getting out of here, am I?" she growled.

Chopper entered the room (or tried to- Zeb was in the way) and let out an annoyed string of beeps. Mona visibly lit up when she saw the droid.

"Finally- someone that doesn't wanna hold me prisoner!" she cried in mock delight.

Chopper grunted indignantly. Mona scowled at him. "Can I just have someone on my side?!" she cried out. "Look, Chopper- I wanna go get my stuff from my special... Spot. But I don't want anyone to know where it is, and _they_ don't trust me. So- will you escort me and keep my spot secret?"

If Chopper could blink, Mona felt pretty sure he would have. He looked between Mona, then Hera and Kanan, his little head making a whirring sound as it moved. He let out a whistle and bloop that roughly translated to, _What do I do?_

"You know I can understand you," she pointed out to the droid. If he could roll his eyes, she's positive he would have. "So, is that a yes or no?"

Chopper did that looking thing again and inquired to Hera.

"Hate to break it to ya, buddy," sighed Kanan, "but you're the only one she trusts."

"I'm right here," Mona sang, annoyed. "Yes, or no?"

"Yes- fine!" Kanan burst out, shaking his head. "Chop- _keep an eye on her._ She's a flight risk."

" _She is right here!_ " reminded Mona for about the millionth time.

"Eh," shrugged Zeb. "She's a goner."

Glares from all around. "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sabine.

"Chop is gonna do a terrible job," laughed Zeb. "She's gonna disable him or something or put a restraining bolt on him then scram."

"Well, hey," smirked Mona, "don't go around giving me ideas."

Hera sighed and shook her head, annoyed. "Get going," she said. "Before you do- take another pain pill. Trust me, you'll want it."

Mona took the pill with a shrug and popped it in her mouth. She swallowed it, then turned to Chopper. "OK," she said to him, "are ya ready to go?"

Sabine opened her mouth, as though to object, but stopped herself from speaking up at the last minute. Mona noticed this, and sent her an inquisitive look thay came across as a challenge-

_Say it to my face._

"Uh, Mona, we- well, you might wanna clean up a bit," said Sabine hesitantly. "I don't mean to sound _rude,_ but you were in a wreck and... Ya don't look the best."

Mona found the closest reflective surface, looked, and winced. Sabine was right. She had a bandage wrapped around her head, her face was banged up, and she was still wearing her same clothes. Those were ripped and torn.

"I think I might have some things for you," offered Sabine. "Come on, I'll take you to my cabin."

Kanan and Hera nodded to her encouragingly. With a sigh, Mona followed Sabine through the ship, to a room.

It was a bright and colorful room, full of art clearly done by Sabine. The bunk in the room was one of those ones where you could turn the bottom bunk into a table and chairs, then convert it back into a bed.

"You have this room to yourself?" she inquired as she looked around at the colorful art. There was a mural, depicting the whole entire Ghost crew, and a bunch of drawings of people and things she could not identify. Clearly, they held some significance to the Mandalorian artist.

"Yup," said Sabine. "Hera gets her own room, because it's her ship, and so does Kanan. Zeb used to have his own, until Ezra joined. They share. I admit... It gets lonely in here sometimes." She looked around, almost longingly, and her gaze suddenly fell on Mona. Her face lit up as if she had just had a sudden realization, and a bit of a smile lit up her face. _"However,_ " she said, "if you stick around, we could bunk together."

"You know I'm not sticking around," frowned Mona. "Soon as I "get better" I'm getting back to Gorski and repaying my debt."

"I know you're indentured," said Sabine softly. Mona just nodded. Yes, she'd been expecting that; after all, Sabine had been the one to find the info on her- the same info Kanan had received. "Mona, we can't let you go back to him. You're hurt. He'll hurt you even more. And if you get all healed up- which will take a while- and go back to him, he'll beat you again. Kill you, maybe even."

"I have a debt to repay," repeated Mona for perhaps the millionth time. Sabine sighed.

"You've mentioned. Look, kid- I know you feel like you owe the guy, but you don't."

"I do!" she exclaimed loudly, startling Sabine. "I- he caught me stowing away on a ship of his. Said I would work off the debt. It's a hefty debt, too. It.... Isn't easy to get off my planet."

Suddenly, her eyes grew wide and she clamped her hand over her mouth. She'd revealed too much- revealed that her home planet had a heavy Imperial occupation, one that made it hard to get off of said planet. She shouldn't have mentioned how she had stowed away on a ship of Gorski's; they'd find a way to find out what ship she'd caught a ride on, _where_ she came from-

They'd find out who she was.

"Mona- _Mona!_ What's wrong?" asked Sabine, looking worried. The younger quickly shook her head.

"I said too much," spluttered Mona. "I- forget I said anything."

"Mona- I know you feel like you need to repay that debt- but he's gonna kill you. He'll kill you. Let us get you away from him. We'll take you some place... Safe."

"Where- huh?" she asked testily. "I'm not going home- I can't _ever_ go home- and I know you guys aren't just gonna ditch me somewhere. You guys care too much to do that, for some reason."

"Well...." Sabine sounded hesitant. "It isn't my place to make this decision, it's Kanan and Hera's- but maybe, you could join the crew."

"Doing what?" asked Mona, trying and failing to hide her surprise.

"Well, you seem to do great with Chopper. You could fix him up whenever he needs it. Which, is a lot."

"Isn't someone on the crew a mechanic?" she asked. "Why do you need _me_ to fix him?"

"Because- in case you haven't noticed, Chopper is a menace and he seems to like you, so you're probably the only one who would be able to fix him with his full cooperation."

"Oh, I would be so useful," sassed Mona. "Fixing the droid every now and then, while the others do more. Hera pilots, and you and the others do all the fighting. Also, you're an explosives expert. And me? What would I be doing? Sitting around, making a modification to Chop every now and then? I would be doing nothing compared to you guys. It isn't fair to get safety and shelter and a home and food from you guys while I do so little in return."

Sabine looked stunned, as if surprised by the _depth_ to Mona's statement, the way she spoke- the passion and sadness mixed in.

"Wow," muttered Sabine. "you know, with the whole "gotta repay my debt thing", I thought it was just because you were stubborn. But... You really have some morals, don't you?"

"Thanks," replied Mona snarkily.

"I didn't mean that-"

"I get what you were trying to say," interrupted Mona. "But, it does have a _little_ to do with me being stubborn."

Sabine laughed a little. "So... If Kanan and Hera approved, _would_ you want to join the crew?"

Mona sighed heavily and stopped to actually think. She considered it, for a long time, but she felt so conflicted. The debt... But then, Gorski would kill her for sure... There was the risk of these rebels finding out who she really was, and that wouldn't be good.

"No," she said, "I'm not thinking about that until I'm actually asked by Hera or Kanan. Now- about those clothes we came here for?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My stubborn little Mona, how I love her! ^_^ Hope everyone liked!


	3. Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble continues to follow Mona.

Mona exited the room wearing a pair of simple brown pants, a white shirt, and a black jacket. Sabine had also given her an old helmet that belonged to Ezra ("Won't he be mad I'm wearing it without permission?" she'd asked. "He'll get over it," was Sabine's answer). Apparently, the boy collected helmets. It would cover up her head and her face, for the sake of hiding her identity, in case Gorski had people out looking for her.

The outfit wasn't Mona's taste. She couldn't wait to get her stuff back- couldn't wait to wear the familiar clothes that she felt most comfortable in. It's not that these clothes were uncomfortable or irritating in any way- they were just foreign. Unfamiliar. Not quite her style.

Chopper waited for her outside the _Ghost._ She smiled down at the droid, addressing him. "Alright- you ready to go?" He chimed his answer- yes. "And you can't tell anyone about my secret spot, OK? Otherwise, it isn't secret. Can I trust you? Because friends trust friends, and they don't blab secrets."

Chopper seemed taken aback. He glanced to Hera, who had led Mona outside to the droid (she still wasn't trusted to be left alone). Chop let out a questioning chirp, clearly taken aback.

"Well I should like to think we're friends," shrugged Mona, "but I can't speak on your behalf. If you don't wanna be friends, that's cool. But keep this one secret for me, yeah?"

Chopper seemed to think for a minute before finally agreeing. "Thank you," smiled the girl, who then turned to Hera. "So, quick question- you haven't bugged me, or slipped a tracker on me, or bugged Chopper to listen and record and spy- right?"

Hera actually smirked. "No promises," she said slyly.

Mona rolled her eyes. "Unbelievable," she muttered, shaking her head. "Whatever." With that, she lowered the visor of the helmet so that her face was hidden, and nodded to Chopper. "Let's head out," she said. She mock saluted Hera, then made her way towards the town, a rush of excitement filling her at the thought of getting her stuff, getting back her clothes, getting back her most important and treasured items.....

The walk there didn't take long. She reached a run down building, the ideal place for street kids like herself to hide. It wasn't ideal because it was an abandoned building, however, but because of what was _inside_ said abandoned building.

Hidden in the basement of that abandoned building was a secret wall that opened up into a hidden tunnel system. The tunnels had various passages, with twists and turns, and little rooms (caves was a better word, really) that a lot of street kids, criminals, fugitives, and homeless and displaced people stayed in. Mona had a special little cave of her own, hidden well away from other populated caves. The route there was complex, and confusing- but Mona had memorized it with ease and perfection.

She had no trouble making her way down to the basement, activating the false wall, and making her way to her cave. On her way, she encountered an entourage of familiar faces- Topper, the cast aside Clone, a veteran of the war (and what a great way to treat a vet- toss him out like garbage!); Henslie and her daughter Yirra, who had been forced to leave their home behind after Henslie's husband was arrested (Henslie won't say why he was arrested, but Mona suspects he was a rebel); Jonsen, who had been forced off his property so the Empire could do something with the land (he's not sure what they did with it, but he has suspicions).

These people were nice, and peaceful. Jonsen was warm and friendly, gave great advice- had this fatherly feel to him. Topper was smart, witty, and had plenty of stories about the Jedi and the war to tell the little ones. Yirra was chattery, bouncy, and a delight; Henslie was a bit quieter, but she was nice enough.

And then there was people like the ones ahead of her- people like Blaze and his sidekick, Ayden. Those two were the criminals. You could qualify them as street kids, except they weren't kids anymore, and they also put a bad name to street kids, most of whom weren't even half bad people. Most street kids only committed crimes like stealing food- stuff to survive. But Blaze and Ayden were flat out criminals, stealing things they didn't really need, getting in fights over stupid things, picking on little kids and causing trouble.

And from the looks on their faces as they approached Mona, she knew they were seeking trouble- with her.

She stopped walking when she was a few feet away from them. She stared them down, calmly.

"Anything I can do for ya?" she asked coolly, voice muffled from the helmet. As always, she first resorted to talking. She wasn't a very smooth talker- didn't have enough street smarts- but she had even less experience in fighting. Getting into a physical altercation was not a good idea.

"Gorski's looking for you, Slant," said Blaze, looking her up and down like the prey that she was.

_How did they know it's me? I've got the helmet on...._

"You've got the wrong person," she tried, beginning to feel uneasy. There was no way they'd been able to recognize her. She had the helmet on, and different clothing. What had tipped them off?

 _Chopper_. Chopper had given her away. Of course! Gorski must have told them she'd be accompanied by a unique looking, modified C1-10P droid.

"We're not stupid," grunted Ayden, popping his big knuckles as though he were about to tackle a tedious repair job. "We know it's you. Droid gives you away."

"Who? Him?" she asked, feigning stupidity. "I found him out on the street and he followed me. Couldn't shake him. Stubborn, this rust bucket."

Chopper let out a flurry of angry beeps, but also confirmed the fake story. Thank the Maker he was good at catching on. Blaze and Ayden glanced at one another, seeming to be deciding if they believed her or not. Mona glanced down at Chopper and jabbed the air with her finger, shaking it a little. She hoped he understood what she was trying to say....

He did. Thank the Stars he did. Chopper darted forward, and immediately sent several shocks into the young men. They quivered and shook from the jolts behind collapsing to the ground. A nearby Rodian stared in stunned horror, but made no movements. Rolling her eyes, Mona gestured for Chopper to follow her. Then, she rushed through the tunnels, taking multiple twists and turns. Chopper could barely keep up; so when Mona finally stopped, he let out a relieved whistle.

Mona entered her little cave. In there was a cot she'd salvaged from an alleyway, and underneath that cot rested her bag, full of all her beloved items. She snatched it up and dug through it- first to make sure nothing was missing, and secondly to find something. And find it she did- after a little digging, she produced the blaster she'd found in an empty cave a few days ago.

Sometimes, people went to the surface (as the town was referred to), and never came back. Killed, or arrested, or something or other, their things would be left behind. Those things were free game to anyone who got their hands on them first. She'd procured a nice little collection of abandoned things that she was quite proud of. The blaster was one of them.

She'd never had to use the blaster; neither had it's missing owner, apparently. The charge was full, the blaster ready for use. She didn't want to use it, but if she had to, she was at least prepared. Checking that the gun was set to **STUN** and not **KILL** , and that the safety was on, she slipped it into her jacket pocket. She shrugged on her bag, turned to Chop, and gestured for him to follow.

She navigated the tunnels once again with an ease that amazed her droid companion. He had about a million questions he wanted to ask Mona- about the caves and tunnels, why they were here, the types of people that roamed the underground dwelling- and how she knew it so well. How long had she been living down here? He wondered.

As they neared the spot where they'd had that run in with Blaze and Ayden, Mona's hand slowly reached into the jacket pocket. She tightened her grip on the blaster, had her fingers ready to switch off the safety at any moment so that when she pulled it out of her pocket it'd be ready to serve its purpose-

Blaze and Ayden were not there, which was bad. This meant they could be anywhere- maybe even waiting for them at the main entrance slash exit point (the wall), ready to strike. The risk was too great.

Luckily, Mona had an advantage. She knew of a secret exit to use that the two hopefully didn't know about.

"They'll be waiting for us at the wall," Mona muttered to Chopper. "We're gonna have to take another way out."

Chopper trilled anxiously, clearly questioning the decision.

"Look, pal, you're gonna have to trust me. Besides, haven't I proven to you that I know this place fairly well?"

She had a fair point, and Chopper knew it. Finally, he gave his reluctant consent and followed Mona, who didn't go as quickly as before. Clearly she was less familiar with the route to this exit than she was with the route to her little cave. Still, she seemed to know where she was going.

They eventually reached what was no doubt another false wall. Mona stepped forward and pressed something, somewhere- something hidden- that caused the wall to shudder and slide away.

"Fair warning," she muttered to Chopper, turning to look down at him, "this takes us into the basement of a cantina."

Chopper didn't like the sound of that. Mona reassured him. "Don't worry- there's a door in the basement that you exit, and there's stairs that will lead you up to street level. And if we run into trouble, you've got your electricity and I have the blaster. Now, come on."

Chop still looked hesitant, but seemed to realize he had no choice. He followed Mona, going in front of her, his built in light guiding the way for the pair. He was prepped to electrocute at any time; Mona had her hand clasped tightly around the blaster, still in her jacket pocket.

"Scan for life forms and anything of that nature," she muttered to Chopper. Instantly, a scanner popped out and moved about, trying to detect any life forms or droids. He chimed the all clear.

They stepped into the dingy cantina basement, packed full of crates and assorted junk. Mona looked around, trying to locate the door. The basement was different from the last time she'd been in there- things had clearly been rearranged and the door was hard to spot.

"C'mon," she whispered, finally finding it. "Let's get outta here."

They made towards the door quickly; they didn't get far. Two figures stepped out of the shadows just then. One grabbed Mona from behind; the other planted their self firmly in front of Mona.

Blaze stared at her, Ayden restraining the girl. Chopper darted forward, shocking Ayden; he loosened his grip and Mona broke free. She backed up quickly, bumping into the wall. She drew her blaster and pointed it at Blaze.

"Get away!" she demanded, Chopper planting himself in front of Mona and making a point to remind Blaze that he could easily shock him. Just then, the sound of the safety being clicked off a blaster sounded next to Mona's head, and she felt the cold metal of a blaster pressing into the side of her head- just above her ear.

Ayden.

"Drop it," he hissed in his accented Basic. "Do it or I blow your brains out!"

"You won't," said Mona casually. "Gorski wants me alive."

"Drop it!" Ayden repeated, poking the blaster into the side of her head. Reluctantly, Mona dropped the gun. It clanked to the permacrete floor with a clatter.

"Call off the droid," said Blaze, starting at him. "Tell him not to electrocute us. Tell him to _stand. Down._ "

Mona nodded to the droid. Reluctantly, he stuck the prod back in.

Blaze stepped forward and roughly jerked the helmet off of Mona's head.  She pressed herself back into the wall even further, vividly aware of the blaster held to her head. Blaze dropped the helmet carelessly; it clunked to the ground and rolled away a few feet.

"Piece of junk," muttered Ayden, almost sounding disapproving. Mona scowled at that.

"Hey- careful, that's not mine, it's-!" Mona cut herself off before she could blurt the rest out.

"Gorski really wants you," commented Blaze, ignoring the outburst over the helmet. "Dunno why. You're nothing more than an indentured. Not worth the trouble, in my eyes. But Gorski wants ya, and he's paying us to get you. Come on."

Ayden pushed Mona forward, the blaster still held to her temple. "What about Chopper?" she protested, glancing back at the droid.

"We'll come back for him later," shrugged Blaze. "Sure we can scavenge him for some scrap."

"Sorry, boys, but he's _my_ scrap pile," spoke up a new voice as someone stepped into the light. That shadow- it was someone in Mandalorian armor.

Sabine.

The distraction was all Mona needed. She broke away from Ayden and dove for her discarded blaster. She snatched it up quickly, but was thrown off by the pain bursting through her body. Those were some crappy pain pills; she should've taken two.

Blaster shots rang through the air. Mona could hear bodies hitting the floor. She forced herself to look up from the ground, half expecting Ayden and Blaze to be standing over an injured Sabine-

But Blaze and Ayden were the ones on the ground, Sabine hovering over them. They were stunned.

Sabine turned to Mona. Sabine noticed the pained grimace on her face and walked over to her. She held out a hand for Mona to grasp, then helped her to her feet. Mona managed to steady herself.

"How did you find us?" was the first question that escaped her mouth.

"Well, hey, don't rush to thank me or anything," smirked Sabine. "I mean, I just saved your life is all."

Mona sighed heavily. "Thank you, Sabine- really- but how did you find us?"

"We have a tracking device on Chopper," said Sabine with a little shrug. "And it's always been there, before you go off about us not trusting you or whatever. It comes in handy to have a tracker on him."

"So you- you know where Chopper and I went?" Mona asked nervously. Suddenly, Sabine hushed her, motioning to the girl to be quiet. She heard it- footsteps coming down stairs, in _their_ direction. Sabine motioned to a stack of crates, and she, along with Sabine and Chopper, hurried behind them.

"What the?" muttered a confused man's voice. That's when Mona realized- they hadn't hidden Blaze and Ayden.

"Kriffing drunks," muttered the voice, much to Mona's relief. The footsteps retreated, and Mona softly exhaled, relieved.

"Let's get outta here," muttered Sabine. Mona nodded her agreement and headed towards the exit. As they went, Sabine handed Ezra's helmet to Mona; she happily put it on and pulled down the visor, her view going just a bit darker. Confidently, she opened the door and walked up the steps, out into the sunlight. Sabine and Chopper trailed behind her.

"Alright," she said, her voice muffled from inside the helmet, "lead the way to the _Ghost._ And on the way, you can answer some of my questions."

"No promises," replied Sabine, leading the way as instructed. She was confident, seemed to easily take charge. She knew what she was doing, and it reassured Mona, just so slightly. "Alright- fire away."

"Do you know where Chopper and I went?" she asked.

"Why?" retaliated Sabine.

"Because- answer my question first, actually."

"Fine," shrugged Sabine. "We don't know where you went because the signal went out for a long time. It was really weird."

 _The tunnels were too far underground,_ realized Mona. She had to refrain from smiling victoriously.

"So then how did you find us here?"

"Signal came back."

"How did you get here so quickly then?"

"You were super close."

Mona nodded in understanding. At least that meant there wasn't a very long walk; the shorter the walk, the quicker they got to the _Ghost_ and the quicker she could get some pain pills.

They continued to walk on in silence. Even Chopper didn't make a sound. But there was something nagging at Mona- something she needed to get out.

"Why do you care?" she blurted out. Sabine looked to her, surprised.

"What?"

"Why do you care? You and your crew. _Why do you care?_ "

Sabine looked stunned by the question. "I- what?" she repeated.

"Why are you guys doing all this for me? Helping me out, and- and keeping me safe from Gorski, and fixing me up. You don't have to do this- what are you getting from it?"

Sabine stopped to think. "Well, I dunno if you'll like this answer," she began, "but helping people that need it- that's what we do." Mona opened her mouth to object- she didn't need these people's help, or their pity. But Sabine held up a finger. "No. Let me continue. That's what the rebels do. We help people. Mona, we'll find a way for you to pay us back. We know you'll insist on it."

"It still doesn't make sense to me, but... OK," said Mona with a shrug. "And, uh- thanks. Thanks for helping me back there, and for everything else."

Sabine smiled. "It's no problem."

********

Mona felt better in her own clothes. So much better. She didn't wear her everyday clothes, but rather, her night clothes. After what had happened, Hera had insisted she get more rest, not go out, so on and so forth. She was really motherly in that way. Mona wanted to be annoyed, but she couldn't. So she was in her comfiest clothes, situated on the bottom bunk in Sabine's room, staring around for the millionth time at all the art while Chopper chirped and chittered away.

She would be brought food, and the others would occasionally drop by to chat. She stayed up at night sometimes with Sabine, just talking about whatever- the funny thing Chopper did, the interesting things they had heard on the Holo; simple things like that.

Slowly, Mona found herself _enjoying_ the company of the crew. She'd been pretty lonely during her time working for Gorski; yeah, the tunnels had been full of people, but she had mostly kept to herself, hadn't really gotten close to any of the people that lived down there; hadn't spoken with a lot of people and made friends.

A week passed- one very uneventful week. Yes, the talking was nice, but it was very... Dull. Then things changed. In the middle of that eighth day, she found herself drifting off, as she was wont to do in her injured state. She'd suddenly felt very drained ever since the encounter in the cantina basement, and so she constantly slept at weird hours and times. It'd been happening ever since she had returned from the tunnels. She felt like a useless lump sometimes. 

At first, when she woke up on that eighth day, she wasn't sure why she had woken up. Something just felt wrong. She wasn't sure what, though. Then she realized what it was.  _The_ Ghost _was moving._

She sat up, trying to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes. She looked around, only to find that Chopper, who was usually by her bed, was not there. She gained her bearings a bit more and found that luckily, she wasn't in much pain. The meds were working, for now. She carefully stood up, to make sure she could walk- realized that she could. Deciding she was stable, she stepped out of the room and made her way to the cockpit.

As she made her way there, she became more and more positive that the ship was _moving._ She finally reached the cockpit; the door slid open and immediately, every member of the _Ghost_ crew turned in Mona's direction. The guilty looks on their faces screamed volumes to her.

"Where are we going?" she asked through clenched teeth, her fists slowly balling up. "What's happening?"

"You- you were getting better," stuttered Sabine, looking worried. Her tone did not please Mona. "We- we couldn't let you go back to Gorski!"

" _What have you done?!"_ Mona hissed angrily, her fists tightly balled up by now. The crew exchanged nervous glances, as if they were telepathically asking one another who would have to tell Mona what was going on. Finally, Hera stood up from the pilot's seat and looked Mona square in the eye, guilt and sadness filling her features.

"We've... Left the planet," said Hera slowly, as if Mona were a young child that wouldn't be able to process the information. "We're on our way to our base. You're coming with us- we aren't taking you back to Gorski. We won't let you go back to him. I'm sorry- but it's for your own good."


	4. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following a shocking turn of events, Mona must make a difficult choice while struggling to cope with her feelings.

Mona's mouth dropped open. She stared at the crew in what could only be described as complete disbelief and hurt. As she glanced at each crew member, one by one, the guilt on their faces conveyed a very confusing message. They felt bad about doing this, yet... They said it was the right thing (or, at least, the right thing in their opinions). Yet- they felt _bad_?

"How could you?" she asked, her voice shaking, confusion filling her. Hera lowered her head and looked away. Kanan shuffled his feet uncomfortably. Ezra fidgeted with his fingers. Zeb couldn't stand to meet her gaze; Sabine's head was also lowered in.... Shame? And Chopper was completely silent, which was just out of character for him. All of this was out of character, and of course it was. _Everything_ was wrong right now.

"We're only doing the right thing for you," said Sabine grimly, finally looking up, guilt still on her face. She took a step forward, as if to approach and comfort Mona. She stopped after seeming to have second thoughts.

"Why?!" Mona burst out suddenly, angrily waving her hands for emphasis. It startled everyone; they jumped and finally looked at Mona as she continued on. "Why do you care?! You don't have to! What am I to the lot of you? Huh? Aren't I just someone to be disposed of when my purpose is served? That's all I've ever been all my life!"

Sabine stared with sad eyes. It was so weird to Mona, seeing her like this. Sabine was tough; hard as a rock. Never this... Emotional.

"I thought you wanted to stay though," was all Sabine could manage to get out. Again- uncharacteristic for the Mandalorian.

Mona just shook her head in response before sputtering out a response. "N- no. I know I'm not staying. No one asked. Not Hera or Kanan. It's clear to me that isn't happening, and- and I was fine with that! I don't need you guys! I don't- I don't need _anyone_!" She stopped for a minute to catch her breath before mumbling, "I never did."

Hera suddenly stood up and walked briskly to Mona. The younger girl braced herself for some kind of scolding from Hera, maybe some kind of lecture on being grateful for all they had done for her. She suspected Hera was the kind to do that- the kind that could make you feel guilty for a sin as small as eating the last cookie without asking if you could have it. Hera seemed stern- she'd been all business, as far as Mona was concerned.

Instead of lecturing or scolding, _Hera pulled her into a tight hug._ Of all the things in the galaxy for Hera to do, she had hugged her. Mona instinctively stiffened up, thrown off by the unexpected gesture. She was too stunned to move, for a minute, before contemplating breaking free. But then, Sabine stepped closer, so that Mona could see her face. The little smile on it said one thing:

_Go with it._

Mona relaxed a little as Hera's embrace loosened ever so slightly. Had she sensed Mona's unease- loosened her grip because of it? Did Hera know what she was thinking? She didn't know. This was all so weird for her. Why was Hera hugging her? Did she... _Care_? What was all this about? She didn't understand it.

"Whoever hurt you, Mona," mumbled Hera sadly, "I'm _so_ sorry."

_What?_

Mona abruptly pulled away, startling the woman. She stared, trying once again to comprehend the Twi'lek pilot's sudden show of affection. Hera, meanwhile, looked a cross between concerned and hurt as she tried to speak to the girl.

"Mona? Mona," she said, trying to get her attention. Mona looked around, as if trying to find the source of the voice, but she was actually looking at every single crew member once again. And then she felt scared, by all this unfamiliarity. _Intimidated. Afraid._ And when she felt like that, she turned to her best line of defense- anger. Anger and words and maybe even a throw or two of her fists.

"Take me back," she said, her voice low and dangerous, her hands balling up again as the anger and defense took over. The sudden change in her demeanor did not go unnoticed. Everyone looked to her, worried. Then, she exploded. "Take me back! Take me back to Gorski! Take me back to his shop, take me-!"

She stopped then, suddenly aware that tears filled her eyes and she was on the verge of sobbing. She took a deep, labored breath, exhaled, and looked around at all their stunned faces.

This was almost foreign to her. Attention? Care? That had been practically non-existent in her short, sorry life. That's what happened when your parents were busy, important people, you were an only child, and your primary caretaker and main source of company was a _droid_.

 _Parents_. That wasn't even the right word to describe them. Parents were there. Parents were loving. Parents were attentive. Parents listened. Parents helped you learn to tie your shoes, and read your first words; helped you learn the alphabet. Parents both comforted and scolded you.

Her parents didn't do those things. They didn't qualify as parents. In her eyes, she had none.

She... She couldn't stand it anymore. Mona suddenly turned and made to leave, but Sabine grabbed her arm.  And then, before she fully realized what she was doing, Mona whipped around, furious, and slapped Sabine across the face with her free hand.

The older girl stared in disbelief, and opened her mouth to speak. Nothing came out, however. Instead, her hand moved up to where she'd been slapped and the other one let go of Mona. The younger girl looked completely horrified by her actions; she quickly took off to her cabin, rushing inside and locking the door behind her.

She collapsed on her bed, breathing hard and labored, mind and heart racing at what felt like a fast and simultaneous rate. She tried to process it all- what had happened. Their betrayal; the guilt on everyone's faces; that sudden affection; those thoughts about her parents; the fear and the confusion; the sudden surge of defensive anger; the slap she'd delivered to Sabine's face.

It was so confusing. So hard. She wanted to not remember. She wanted these thoughts erased from her mind. And yet, she couldn't stop them. She felt terrible for what she'd done; really stupid for showing them her emotional vulnerabilities

Nevertheless, she broke down.

*****

Sabine's cheek stung red from the slap and the feeling of betrayal that accompanied it. It took her a few seconds to really process it, too. Mona had _hit_ her. Why? Sabine tried to make sense of it, to see it all from Mona's perspective, and couldn't. But perhaps... Perhaps Sabine would never be able to really understand Mona.

The girl was complex; confusing. One minute she was happily chatting with Sabine about something; the next, she was hitting her. Sabine understood why the girl was upset- but she'd done nothing to deserve that slap. Nothing that _she_ could think of, anyway. Who knew what was going on in her mind, though? Again- it was really confusing.

Sabine lowered her hand and slowly turned to face the others. They looked just as stunned as her. She blinked back some tears, cleared her throat, and finally spoke.

"We shouldn't have pulled that on her," Sabine managed to mumble, unsure of what else to say. She _could_ acknowledge getting slapped, but what was the point in that exactly? Nothing could be done about that. It couldn't be changed. But what they _could_ acknowledge was that they had pulled one on Mona and that it hadn't been nice at all, and they _could_ discuss what to do in the future- to prevent something like this from happening again.

"Are you OK?" asked Ezra, stepping towards Sabine and ignoring her statement. In turn, she motioned for him to back off, before turning and staring down the corridor. She was busy thinking. Hera was behind her in seconds, a firm and comforting hand on Sabine's shoulder. A reassuring one, that told her they were going to do everything they could to help Mona.

"You're right," she said gently to Sabine. "We shouldn't have done it like this. It shouldn't have gone down this way. It wasn't nice, Sabine, but you know that it was the necessary thing to do."

"I do," said Sabine, exhaling softly. "I know why you did it. I just feel... Awful about it."

Hera nodded grimly. "Yes," she said. "I know."

From somewhere within the ship came the distant sound of sobs, disturbing the momentary quiet. The cries had to be Mona's. They prompted Sabine to turn and looked to Hera with worry.

"We can't make Mona stay," she mumbled to the Twi'lek. "And... I don't know if she wants to join the crew, or if you guys want her to. But we can't let her go back to Gorski, either. Only other choice is taking her home, and she... Was adamant that she was never going back. If only we knew... If only we knew where her family is; who they are."

Zeb shook his head. "Something tells me she'd rather have her limbs torn off than tell us anything about her family or where she's from," he grumbled. Kanan nodded in agreement.

"Should we be worried about that?" Hera asked aloud. She didn't look suspicious, but rather, sad. Sad at the thought that Mona might not want to talk about her own family; sad that they'd hurt her that much. 

"I don't know," sighed Kanan. Sabine, however, remained silent. She knew what that was like, to keep the past a secret. It hurt every day. Hiding the past was as good as being ashamed of it- as good as being embarrassed by your own family or where you came from. And family was important.

Family- biological family- was a hard subject for every single member of the crew. It differed person by person, but the issues were still there. And these people, with broken families or no families left at all, had come together to make their own family. And they acted like one. Family was important to all of them, whether it was their real family or the one they had formed. And so, they thought about it often. No, a _lot_. 

It was hard. Always. It was hard if your family was dead. It was hard if you were estranged from them. It was hard if they were off fighting in the rebellion, maybe ending up captured in the process. It was always difficult but important because you couldn't just forget where you came from- your roots- whether you were proud of them or not.

Zeb broke the silence in which everyone seemed to have been thinking about their own families. "What should we do?" he sighed, Sabine had been wondering the same thing.

"Chopper- will you go talk to her?" Ezra suggested. Sabine immediately shook her head in disagreement. The one thing she was sure of was that Mona needed some time to herself- just a bit. Not too long, but just enough.

"No," Sabine said quickly. "Let her... Cool off."

Hera nodded in agreement. Kanan sighed softly, and everyone else remained silent, because there wasn't much else they could do but sit (or stand), remain silent, and think- think about family, think about Mona, think about Mona joining their family. And so they did that for what seemed like forever, while also listening to the girl's sobs and wishing that they could somehow do more.

****

Mona stared at the mural of the Ghost crew, for the millionth time- the color, the style, the obvious love and care put into the piece of work. It was clear how Sabine thought of the crew. They were pretty much her everything- the one thing in the crazy galaxy she knew she had for sure. Mona stared at it, and thought about those things, and other things. She just _thought_ , because there wasn't much else to do right now. No one had come to the cabin to talk to her; see if she was OK; to apologize or ask what they could do for her.

Had she been wrong in thinking they cared? Because right now she felt that maybe her feelings had been misguided. If they cared, they'd be here- right? Then again, she wasn't entirely sure how that worked; wasn't entirely sure if she even _wanted_ them to be here with her.

Footsteps. Someone tried to open the door but couldn't. Mona had locked it. She heard someone emit a heavy sigh, which was followed by a knock.

"Mona."

_Kanan._

Mona found the mirror and checked to see if she didn't look too red in the eyes. She didn't want to be fussed over anymore than she already had been. Or, did she?She shook her head, as if it could erase that thought, before proceeding to unlock the cabin door. There stood Kanan.

"Let's sit down," he said gently, gesturing, amazingly, towards the bed, despite the fact that he was blind. Then, he expertly made his way to the bed, sat down, and patted a spot next to him. Hesitantly, Mona seated herself beside him on the bed

For some reason, she couldn't stand to look at Kanan. Was it because she didn't know how to act around a blind man? Or was she embarrassed, after what she'd done back there?

"Sabine, uh, mentioned something about you wanting to stay," began Kanan. Mona was immediately filled with a sense of impending doom. She wasn't sure why. "Is that true?"

Mona thought for a moment and was careful in her reply. "I admit I like it here, and you're all very nice," she said cautiously, "but I haven't gotten my hopes up about... Staying, or sticking around, or anything like that."

"We hadn't given it that much thought either, Hera and I," confessed Kanan. "We were busy thinking about... What to do when you were well. Where we'd take you. Things like that." He shrugged passively. "We thought about having you join us but we figured, no; you'd never say yes. And- don't take this wrong way- if you're to be part of our crew, you need to serve a purpose. Do your share of work and help."

"No, no, I see what you mean," said Mona quickly, agreeing with him. That had been exactly what she'd told Sabine. "Yeah- as I told Sabine, I'd only be good for fixing Chopper, and that's not nearly enough to earn my keep. I'm better at droids than other kinds of mechanical work. I can do other work, I'm just not as good at it."

Kanan nodded and paused. "Mona," he said softly, "I know it doesn't make a lot of sense to you, why we care. We... huh. We can't even explain it ourselves." He let out a little chuckle. "That happens, sometimes. There's lots of things you can't explain, or understand."

"Not even if you have the Force?" asked Mona, referring to the rumors that the rebel by the name of Kanan Jarrus was a Jedi (or that he could at least use the Force).

"No- not even with the Force," chuckled Kanan lightly. "It... Works in strange ways. It controls and guides everything." He paused, trying to find the right words. "Mona, the Force crossed our paths for a reason- drew you to us. Or, us to you. One of those." He let out a confused chuckle.

Mona, at first, wanted to scoff- make some remark about what a bunch of bantha fodder that all was. The Force? _Please_. It was just a bunch of bedtime stories. 

But she didn't say a thing. Instead, she listened.

"Mona," said Kanan, "I've talked it over with everyone and we're in unanimous agreement- Chopper especially liked it." He took a deep breath. "Would you like to join the crew, Mona?"

Despite herself, Mona felt a panic setting in. She wasn't quite sure why, but suddenly, her hands were cold and sweaty and she couldn't sit still. She had to stand up and pace a little, trying to process the words that had come out of Kanan's mouth. Was he being _serious_? Did he _actually_ mean it? Was this truly happening?

"Are you ok?" Kanan's worried voice broke the silence. Startled, she snapped her head in his direction and stared.

"Not... Not until I talk to Sabine," she murmured, unsure of what else to say. She had to tell the Mandalorian she was sorry- had to make things right. Without another word, she headed to the door of the cabin. Before she exited, however, she turned to Kanan and gave him a small smile. Kanan couldn't help but notice that it looked good on her- better than the scowl or sad look that usually dominated her face.

"Thank you," she said softly, before exiting the cabin. Kanan followed, at a distance, and paused as she was entering the cockpit. A tiny little smile took over his own face as he watched the girl disappear into the cockpit. She was starting to warm up to them- to trust them- _finally_. He could think of no greater accomplishment right now.

*****

The cockpit door opened. Sabine, thinking it was Kanan coming in, didn't bother to turn and greet the newcomer; if anything important had happened, Kanan would tell her. Hera and the others, however, went a little wide eyed. Sabine turned around in time to see her as Hera softly said, "Mona."

Sabine wasn't sure if she should be mad at Mona, feel sorry, or what. But she met the girl's gaze, which was surprisingly directed at her, and offered a little nod that seemed to say,  _Whenever you're ready._

Mona took a deep breath and took a step towards Sabine. "I'm sorry," she said in a strong voice, exhaling as she finished the short, simple, but very effective statement. Sabine stood up and held out a hand for her to shake in response. Mona accepted the gesture, gripping Sabine's hand firmly and giving it a good, long shake.

"It's alright," Sabine promised. Kanan entered now, prompting Mona to turn around.

"Yes," she said without missing a beat. "I- I'll join your crew."

"What?" spoke up Ezra, looking at Kanan with confusion. "We're- we're inviting her to join the crew?"

"Of course, Ezra," said Kanan with a warning tone to his voice.

"Wait- you said you asked everyone and they agreed unanimously," Mona said, looking around at the surprised faces of the Ghost crew. Chopper, however, was beeping with excitement.

"Well, I'm asking them now," grinned Kanan. "So, crew? Is it unanimous? I'd hate to have lied to Mona."

Mona actually laughed a little, feeling just a bit better. This drew a smile from Hera, who motioned for her crew to draw around her for a moment. Mona couldn't hear what they were saying- didn't even bother to try and hear it. Then, they pulled away, all eyes looking at Mona. Sabine made the announcement.

"Welcome to the crew."

Mona opened her mouth to speak- but found herself unable to say a word.  She just nodded, dumbly, once again trying to process the affection and care being exhibited towards her. It was so _weird_ \- and all so.... _Welcome_. She liked it. She liked knowing that she didn't have to take care of herself alone; that there were others there to help her out. It was nice to know that she wasn't on her own anymore; that she had people here to help out that cared.

She wasn't sure she'd ever understand why everyone cared so much, but maybe such things weren't supposed to be answered; perhaps they were best left unknown.

"Thank you," she laughed, looking around. Instantly, a question leaped into her mind. What could she do, right now, to help out the crew? Suddenly, she had an idea. "I believe, then, that my first order of business is to fix Chopper's scanners. Maker knows they need fixing."

Everyone laughed, having heard the story of the scanners and the cantina basement. It felt really good to laugh, Mona noticed. She already liked it here; and as a crew member- _not_ a patient.

Maybe she would be OK.


	5. The Pirate and the Pig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple rescue op goes a little wrong when they rescue an unexpected prisoner.

2 months later

"Hey."

Mona couldn't help but laugh as Ezra punched and pushed the Stormtrooper over the edge. As he fell, his cries echoed throughout the vast openness of the outdoors. She watched him fall, quietly thinking, _Good riddance._

Zeb joined them seconds later, followed by Sabine.

"Gotta hand it to ya, kid," said Zeb, briskly making his way towards the padawan. "This was a pretty good plan. You've been on a roll."

Mona raised her eyebrows (she couldn't lift just one, curse it!) and stared. Zeb was not the type to give away compliments. This was rare.

"You're doing alright yourself, blondie," added the Lasat, eyeing Mona. Once she was done rolling her eyes at the stupid and unoriginal nickname, she took a minute to revel in the approval she had earned from her crew member. This was only her second job, but she was pretty happy with how everything had been going. She had learned to trust the crew, to a small extent, and they now trusted her a bit more.

"Hey, I'm just getting started buddy. Now, come on- let's move," grinned Ezra in that confident tone of his. Mona secretly thought he put too much faith in the Force and using it to help him and the others on missions, but what did she know about the Force? She trusted him because he seemed to know what he was doing- had an efficient teacher who had done well with Ezra.

Mona rushed forward with the others, reaching the door to get inside right as Zeb and Sabine did. Ezra was not so lucky; the searchlight was about to illuminate and expose him. Ezra was down and holding onto the ledge in seconds, then hoisting himself back up and running to the others.

"Okay, Chopper," he said into his comm, "jump."

Disgruntled chirping responded. Chopper was worried.

"No rocket," replied Ezra. "It's too loud. Now jump!"

More protests. Mona rolled her eyes and communicated with him herself. "Chop- it'll be fine," she stressed. "If you get damaged you know I'll be able to fix you up. Now, come on. We really need your help ya know...."

That seemed to get the droid's approval. He liked to feel that he was important and doing something- liked to be in on the action.

Chopper jumped, letting out an anxious squeal as he fell down, down, down to the walkway. At the last minute, Ezra saved the falling droid from the passing by searchlight, using the Force to halt him midair. Then, just as suddenly as he halted Chopper, he let him go, and the droid fell towards the walkway again, his screams even louder. Zeb caught him- he was bigger than Mona, and stronger, so he could catch the droid better. But she was by Zeb's side, reassuring the grunting droid once he was set down.

The comforting didn't last long.

"Chop, get this door open," pushed Ezra. "Hurry."

Mona glared at him. Why couldn't he give Chopper a minute to regain his bearings after nearly falling to his certain doom? That was the funny thing about Mona- she really cared about the droid. She cared a lot more for doids, it seemed, than humans or other living beings.

Waving around his extendable arms, Chopper zipped away as an annoyed Zeb grunted. "You're welcome," he called to the droid sarcastically. Mona just rolled her eyes and followed after him, trying to ease the droid's anger.

Chopper moved forward and opened up the door for them. It slid open dramatically, as it seemed that all Imperial doors were wont to do. The group quickly rushed forward, peering around the first corner they reached. They watched a group of Stormtroopers march away down the hall, out of sight, before making a beeline straight forward and down the corridor in front of them. 

Quickly, they reached their destination- a prison cell.

"6609," declared Ezra as they stopped running. "This is it. Sabine- you're up."

Sabine tapped away at the control panel as Mona repressed the urge to roll her eyes in anger. They never let her do much besides tag along and shoot Stormtroopers. She could have easily gotten that door open. In addition to mechanics, she was excellent at hacking. She knew that if she wanted, she could make it out there as a slicer. But the others didn't trust her, or else they underestimated her, or SOMETHING, because they'd never let her use her skills before. Not on the previous mission, and not even around the base. She felt irritated- all she had done was minor repairs to Chopper. She felt like she wasn't earning her spot on the crew.

She was distracted from her thoughts by Sabine's annoyed sigh. "I still can't believe we're breaking _this_ guy out of prison," she grumbled. Mona wasn't sure who " _this_ _guy_ " was, because they didn't really tell her too much info. Said they weren't sure if, in the event of capture, she could hold it together. The less she knew, the better, they said.

"Trust me," replied Ezra. "We need the information he has."

Zeb sighed. "You heard the boss. Open the door."

"Don't encourage him," scolded Sabine as she returned to her work.

"He _is_ in here because of us," Ezra pointed out in what _seemed_ to be an attempt to defend himself. Sabine just scoffed.

"Keep telling yourself that, Ezra."

Mona continued to be confused but said nothing. The less she knew, the better (apparently).

The cell opened to reveal-

A pig like alien, grunting angrily.

"Who's the pig?" Zeb asked. Apparently, that wasn't who they were here for.

"I was wondering the same thing," quipped Mona, staring at the short creature.

"Purple guy- Mando Girl! And Ezra Bridger," said a voice as a man- a Weequay- stepped into the light. He spotted Mona, frowned in confusion, and briefly addressed her. "Blondie," he added. Mona groaned. _She was sick of that nickname._ "My, look how you have grown," continued the Weequay, looking at Ezra as fondly as a father would his own son. At this, Ezra smiled.

The Weequay headed up the steps, the pig following, as Zeb loaded up his bowcaster and Mona clicked off the safety on her blaster.

"Ah, I knew you would not let your old partner, Hondo, rot away in this prison," declared the Weequay, now identified as Hondo.

"Hondo, it's good to see you," said Ezra genuinely, smiling at the Weequay. Apparently, they had some history.

"Not really," grunted Zeb, still attending to his weapon.

"You better have the intel you promised," added Sabine. Mona looked around, interested. So, Sabine and Zeb hated the guy, while Ezra was good old pals with him. Interesting.

"Yes, we do," promised Hondo.

"I'm sorry- we?" Zeb looked away from his weapon, looking confused.

"Yes," nodded Hondo, sniffing a bit. "Me and my business associate, Terba. You wouldn't believe the secrets he knows." He clicked his tongue a few times, grinning slyly.

Terba... Was that the name of his species, or the weird guy's given name? Mona wasn't sure.

"You're right- I wouldn't," grunted Zeb. In response, the creature began to grunt and shout.

"What fun!" sassed Sabine. "Now we're rescuing _two_ people."

"Hey, twice the fun," shrugged Ezra, though Mona could tell he hadn't _quite_ expected this to happen.

"More like twice the trouble," frowned Mona, not at all pleased by this unexpected turn of events.

Suddenly-

"Look out!"

Stormtroopers approached from behind. "Over here!" cried one- clearly the leader. Ezra shot him before the trooper could say another word.

Troopers rounded the corner, firing at Ezra. With Sabine and Ezra as their firing protection, Mona and the others rushed forward, making their way to their rendezvous. "Spectre 6 to Ghost- change of plans!" cried Ezra into the comms. "We need a 44 scoop at the landing platform."

"On my way, Spectre 6," came Hera's voice. Just hearing it gave Mona a rush of excitement. They could always count on Hera Syndulla to save their necks.

Chopper began working on the panel for the lift. Ezra and Sabine continued to fire at the approaching Stormtroopers. Finally, the door opened, and everyone rushed out, Ezra the last one through the door.

"Here," said Sabine as the lift moved downward. "Make yourself useful." She handed a gun to Hondo, who stared. Mona found herself also staring. Was it really a good idea to give him a weapon?

"Oh!" Hondo exclaimed excitedly. "Mandalorian! I can get a lot for this on the black market."

And there it was.

"You will be giving it back," hissed Sabine, pointing her other blaster at the Weequay. Hondo feigned hurt.

Before the conversation could continue, the lift let out a ding and the doors slid open. They exited, guns blazing, taking out Stormtroopers in their way. Hondo seemed particularly pleased with the gun; he grinned and held it up for further examination.

"Oh, I'm keeping it," he grinned.

"No, you're not!" Sabine yelled back. Ezra, meanwhile took several steps forward. The end of the corridor loomed far ahead, most likely not a long distance in actuality, but to their minds.

"Come on! This way!"

They charged forward, only to be met by more Stormtroopers. Ezra had his lightsaber pulled out in seconds, the blade withdrawn and whirring as he jumped, spinned, deflected bolts in such a way that Mona was temporarily stunned. Within seconds, he'd cleared the way.

"Is that really Ezra?" Hondo gasped.

"Most of the time," replied Sabine as they exited the corridor and made their way down another.

Stormtroopers once again flooded them, and Mona, ignoring Hondo's squealing companion, focused on taking them down. They were finally reaching the door to the landing platform, daylight was streaming through as Ezra burst outside-

"What are you doing?!" Hondo's companion was pushing past everyone, squeeing frantically. "What do you mean the deal's off?!"

"No, Terba, wait!" Ezra shouted.

"This is not good business!" Hondo added.

Terba was on his way to freedom- he triumphantly lifted up his arms and happily squealed-

Before a shot from an AT sent him flying up in the air out of sight as Ezra yelled, "No!"

"Well," mumbled Hondo, "I guess the deal is off."

"They can fly," murmured Mona in stunned amazement. But before anything else could be said, the AT was firing again.

"Get down!" Ezra rushed forward, lightsaber clutched in his hand. They took cover behind some crates.

"Karabast! We're cut off!" Zeb growled.

"We need to make a move or we're never going to!" Sabine said with a grunt as she chucked a thermal detonator at approaching troopers. Quickly, Chopper had shut the door to the landing platform.

"Don't worry Sabine," Ezra reassured. "I got us into this, I'll get us out."

Mona wasn't exactly comforted. Nervous, she watched as Ezra stretched out his hand, closed his eyes, and stood still. What was he doing? His hands slowly clenched, he turned it as though he were using a controller....

And the AT pointed at a trooper taking cover behind a crate. The trooper shouted something, and Ezra brought his thumb down, slowly, before bringing it back up. Just as he did that, the AT fired and killed the trooper. All around, mouths fell open as Ezra somehow controlled the AT, making it fire at all the troopers, who were shouting in confusion.

The team, including Mona, stepped out from behind cover, staring. Sabine slowly removed her helmet and Mona could see her wide, concerned eyes. The AT kept firing; troopers kept shouting; and the crew just kept on staring.

When all the troopers were wiped out, Ezra took steps forward, the AT seeming to move in sync with him. Slowly, it edged forward until it fell off the edge of the landing platform and down into oblivion.

Sabine put her helmet back on. Slowly, she and the others walked forward towards the young padawan, too shocked to say a word.

"When did Kanan teach you that?" asked Sabine, the first to work up the nerve to speak.

"He didn't," he said, still staring ahead and seeming to refuse to meet their eyes. The words sent chills throughout Mona.

This didn't sound right....

"How did he do it?" Mona whispered.

"I think he controlled the operator with the Force," said Sabine nervously.

Suddenly, an explosion, and several Stormtroopers rushed towards them. Mona ran forward, the strange occurrence forgotten, and desperately scanned the sky for the Ghost.

"Get ready to jump!" cried Ezra suddenly.

"Jump?" echoed Hondo. "What does he mean, "jump"? Jump where?!" He'd taken the words right out of Mona's mouth.

"Means our ride is here," Zeb shot back. Mona felt stupid.

Just then, the Ghost swooped in. "Now!" Ezra called. And then, Sabine was grabbing Mona's hand, yanking her forward. Mona was running- running- suddenly, Sabine was jumping, and she was going with her, and she landed clumsily onto the top of the Ghost. And then, she lost her grip on Sabine, and began to slide down. A scream barely escaped her lips. She was going to die.... She grasped onto something for dear life, her heart in her throat.... She was dangling, about to die-

"I've got you!" Ezra yelled. "Let go!"

"No way!" Mona screamed.

"Just trust me!" Ezra replied. Mona felt her hand start to slip; she cried out again. Could she trust him? Could she trust the Force?

She let go and found that she was not falling. She was still alive. Suddenly, she was flying through the air, getting dropped down a hatch and safely into the Ghost. She finally breathed.

******

They gathered around the conference table- her, Hondo, Ezra, Sabine, Chop, Hera, Zeb, Commander Sato, and an older man in worn armor whose name she quickly learned was Rex. He was a clone trooper.

"So, so, so," began Hondo. "How much do you insist on paying me for this intel?"

Mona felt an urge to slap him. Wasn't helping out in the war against the Empire good enough for him?

"Being rescued from that Imperial prison wasn't payment enough? What do you want?" Hera frowned, hands on her hips. Great minds thought alike....

Hondo paced a bit and thought. "Ah, what good is a pirate without a ship?"

So that's what he was.

"You know," he continued, and Mona didn't like where it was going, "the _Ghost_ is a very nice ship. I could probably...."

"No!" Mona shouted, taking a step towards the Weequay and jabbing a finger in his direction. "Nuh-uh, mister! You're not having her. Not my home!"

 _Home_.

"Forget it," said the others in unison, scowling.

"And who are you, fiesty blonde one?" Hondo frowned, turning to Mona and pointing his own finger at her.

"Mona," she shot back. "And I don't know who you think you are, but we're not giving up our home so easily."

"Spoken like a true crew member," beamed Hera fondly. Mona felt herself blushing a bit, but she kept an angry glare fixated on Hondo, making her message clear.

Hondo nervously chuckled. "I- I'm  kidding, of course." He paused and resumed seriousness. "But I do need a ship. Nothing too fancy."

If he asked to have the _Phantom_ , Mona was going to lose it on him.

"Just something with a roomy cargo hold, hyperdrive, shields, weapons...." He ticked off each item with his fingers. "I am a wanted man, after all. Very popular," he finished.

This was getting ridiculous.

"If your information is as good as you claim," spoke up Commander Sato, "then we have a deal."

Was this guy serious? Hondo's demands were outrageous and he knew it- _they_ all knew it.  They didn't just have ships like that to spare- they needed them! She was about to open her mouth and object, but Hera noticed and sent her a warning glare. She reluctantly shut her mouth, and Hera sent her a thankful smile.

Hondo nodded. "I give to you," he said grandly, "the planet Yarma." He pressed a button and a holographic image appeared over the conference table. "And hidden in its cloudy heavens," he continued, "Reklam station- a secret Imperial salvage yard where thousands of Republic starfighters are being dismantled for scrap."

Mona's eyes grew wide. That meant the place would have a lot of hardware and parts- hardware and parts she could snag for _free_ to use towards fun things. Suddenly, she was a bit more intrigued. She leaned in, all ears now.

"My former friend Terba worked on the line there, before he was arrested for trying to escape," explained Hondo.

 _Escape?_ Mona's blood boiled. So, Terba- and possibly even his entire species (whatever they were called)- were slaves of the Empire? It disgusted her.

Hera examined the holographic image before her and frowned. "Y-Wings? Kinda old," she commented. "Can they fly?"

 _Let_ me _work on them, and they probably will,_ thought Mona excitedly. She was getting better and better at ships. She felt positive she could make them fly, if need be.

"Those bombers may be old," replied Rex, "but they were solid in combat operations."

Darn it... There went her fun project. Unless some of them were in bad shape, or needed repairs... After all, they _were_  being scrapped, which meant they were useless to the Empire- maybe because they weren't working well, or broken, or damaged, or useless. She kept her hopes up a little.

"If we could steal a squadron's worth....." muttered Hera, her fingers thoughtfully rubbing her chin.

"They would be key to building a strike fleet, one capable of our next objective," finished Commander Sato. "The destruction of the Empire's factory on Lothal."

Now, Mona felt, would have been a proper time for dramatic music to strike. She could even hear it playing in her head.

"Then what are we waiting for?" jumped in Ezra. "Let's go get 'em."

"Not so fast," interrupted Hera, placing a firm hand on the boy's shoulder as if to stop him from running away. "We need to scout it first; confirm Hondo's intel and recon its defenses."

Ezra looked bummed; Hondo looked offended.

"You still do not trust Hondo, given our history together?" he asked, dramatically placing a hand over his heart (or, Mona assumed that's where his heart was. She wasn't knowledgeable on Weequay anatomy). "You wound me to the quick, madam." And then he was dramatically shoving a hand in his face.

"Ezra Bridger," said Commander Sato, ignoring Hondo's dramatics, "I trusted you with the last mission, and your success has not gone unnoticed. You will lead this mission as Lieutenant Commander."

Ezra's eyes went big; so did Mona's. Hera looked extremely proud. "Lieutenant?" he asked. "A- promotion?"

Rex chuckled. "You earned it kid," he reassured.

"Way to go!" added Sabine.

"Well done, young Jedi," Zeb grinned, patting him on the shoulder. The two departed.

"Congratulations, Ezra," smiled Hera. "Kanan will be proud of you."

"Yeah?" asked Ezra, his tone visibly and drastically changing. "Well, he has a funny way of showing it, considering he's never around." Shaking his head bitterly, Ezra walked off. Hera watched him go sadly. How quickly that had escalated....

Ezra was right- not long after Mona had joined the crew, Kanan would go off and be gone for hours, days. She had the feeling this had been happening before she'd come around; and it was taking a toll on everyone- even herself.

"He's not wrong," mumbled Mona sadly. She didn't see Kanan nearly as much as she'd like to.

"I say we go pay him a visit," replied Hera, placing a hand on Mona's shoulder. The young girl looked up at her.

"I just hope he's OK," she sighed.

"Me too, Mo," said Hera, using the little nickname she had come up with for the girl. "Me too."

********

They approached Kanan, who sat alone in a meditative position. Mona followed from a distance, Hera taking the lead. She felt a little nervous; for one, she didn't know Kanan as well and didn't feel all that comfortable around him, seeing as she barely saw him.

"Kanan," said Hera, trying to sound a little cheerful, "I was hoping to see you at the briefing."

He didn't respond to that. "I hear Ezra's doing well," he said in an attempt to avoid the subject.

"He has been stepping up, but, uh..." Hera trailed off, sounding hesitant. "You know, he blames himself for what happened to you and Ahsoka."

Ahsoka? That was a name Mona hadn't heard before. What had happened?

"Well, I don't," replied Kanan, still not facing them. The tension in the air was heavy and thick.

"I wish you would tell him that." It wasn't a suggestion, it was a hint- that she needed him to do it, for Ezra's sake.

She turned around and began to walk away. Mona debated whether or not to follow, but decided she had to stay. She approached Kanan, not trying to be subtle or quiet about it. She knew Kanan could sense her.

"Can I help you with something?" asked Kanan, sounding tired. It wasn't a rude statement, not at all.

Mona sat down next to Kanan and stared where she assumed his unseeing eyes were looking.

"We all miss you," she mumbled, "and we're worried. Hera is sad all the time, Ezra is withdrawn, Zeb is grumpy, Sabine doesn't talk as much anymore, and even Chopper seems... Upset."

"I've got some things I need to work through," he mumbled in response.

"Kanan- whatever happened to your friend, Ahsoka- whatever happened that Ezra blames himself for- I'm really sorry. But... We're here. OK?"

Kanan's head turned in her direction. She could _feel_ his gaze on her, which couldn't be right because he was blind. Then, he let out a heavy sigh.

"Thank you," he said, "but right now I would like to be alone."

Mona smiled weakly. "Alright," she said, standing up. "If you need to talk...." She trailed off, because she didn't need to finish. He already knew that she was there to listen. She only hoped that he would take advantage of that.


	6. Family

**A** **bit of a filler, but a little fun. We get art for Mona, which I think is fun. Enjoy!**

" _What_?" asked Mona in disbelief. "What do you mean I'm not going along? Don't you guys trust me yet?!"

Mona stared around at the crew, stunned. She didn't understand it. She felt _betrayed_. They had just told her that she wasn't going on the mission to Yarma- they'd flat out told her that without even trying to soften the blow, and she was spitting mad.

"We think it will be too hard and dangerous for you," replied Hera carefully, but Mona could tell she was lying. Something else was at play here. "You don't have a lot of the training we do. And speaking of- you'll be getting that soon."

If Hera was trying to reassure her, or make her feel better somehow, she was failing. Mona made this know with a frown.

"But what about the other two missions?" she asked, the hurt bleeding through her angry tone.

"The first was a supply run, the second was a prison break," pointed out Zeb, as if _that_ would make it better.

"Yeah- a prison break with unexpected obstacles! _That_ I handled!" Mona pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest and letting out an angry huff. She glanced around at her crewmates, a fire burning in her eyes but her heart sinking because she already knew she was defeated. "Come on- I can do this!"

"Mona- we want you along," admitted Hera with a sigh. "We _really_ do. But it wasn't up to us anyway. Not this time. Commander Sato made the call on this one- and you'd do well not to question it, or him." It was a warning to Mona, to not go and yell at the commander and get into unwanted trouble. She understood the warning, but she wasn't happy about it. Why _couldn't_ she give him a piece of her mind? Mona just shook her head angrily. It was clear now that this commander guy didn't trust her. Wonderful. 

"Great," she grumbled, staring at her boots. Her refusal to make eye contact with anyone was her way of defiance- of showing that she was mad. "I'm getting treated like a kid. Again."

"Lighten up," Hera said, trying to sound a little bit more cheerful. "You can go do something fun. Say- why don't you stop by the med bay, and ask about getting your head checked? See how that's healed."

Yes... That sounded like great fun. In spite of herself, however, Mona fingered the bandages on her head. The gash on the left side of her head had taken too long to heal, it felt like. She wasn't sure what it looked like, because she'd refrained from looking in a mirror whenever a medical droid would switch out the bandages. It hadn't been on the medical droid's advice, but by her own preference to not throw up if the wound looked particularly nasty. Perhaps it was time to see how it was doing. Still... She'd rather be going on the mission. That was more her idea of fun then getting bandages removed, her wound cleaned, and new bandages applied. But what else was there to do, exactly?

"Fine," she mumbled, turning her back on the others. "I'll see you when your mission's over, I guess."

Sulkily, she headed towards the med bay as Hera and the others watched her leave. Sabine sighed heavily.

"I feel bad," she said, shaking her head mournfully.

"I know," replied Hera with immense regret in her voice, "but there isn't much we can do about it. Commander's orders. But one day, she'll be ready. We'll work hard with her and we will train her and she'll be just as good as any of us. Then she can come on all the missions. But for now, we just have to wait. Now... Shall we get ready?"

Sabine nodded. "Sure."

"Alright," mumbled Ezra, looking disappointed himself. Quietly, the team went to prepare for the mission, Mona's sadness nagging at them. 

*******

The medical droid carefully unwound the bandage before dropping it in a nearby trash bin. The droid turned to Mona, empty handed. She frowned, confused. Why wasn't the droid applying a new bandage? The droid answered her question soon enough.

"Your wound has healed," it said in its monotonous voice, "and a bandage is not necessary. It is scarring over. Would you like to see?"

Mona felt a little hesitant. Did she want to? She was afraid it would look disgusting and that she would lose her breakfast. But the droid had said it was healed and scarring over, so it couldn't be bad- right?

"Does it... Look disgusting?" she asked carefully.

"I don't know what you mean by that," replied the droid.

"I mean- does the wound look.... Bad?" she rephrased, hoping the droid understood what she was getting at this time.

"It has healed and is scarring over," repeated the droid.

Mona sighed. It seemed like that was the best answer she would be getting from the droid. "Alright, I guess you can show me," she said, bracing herself for a disgusting sight while also making mental note of where the garbage bin was located- just in case.

An arm extended from the droid, holding a mirror. Getting the courage, Mona grabbed it and looked-

And was instantly stunned. The wound was healing over, just as the med droid had said. But that wasn't what caught her attention. It was her hair. The hair on the side of her head where she had her wound was singed. It was burned and ugly and it looked terrible. She winced, staring at it. How was she supposed to cover that up? It looked awful.

Suddenly, she got an idea.

"Have you got a comb or brush?" she asked the medical droid, knowing it was a long shot but trying anyway. The wheels were turning and she wanted to try out her idea.

"I am afraid not," replied the droid. "My specialty is not grooming, but rather, medical-"

"Yeah, yeah," interrupted Mona, waving the droid off and silencing it. "Well, can you go and get me one then? Please?"

"I will look," replied the droid. Before leaving, it handed the mirror to Mona. "Just in case," it told her.

The girl rolled her eyes, unsure if the droid thought her vain and if she should be offended, before peering into the mirror. She examined the side of her head once again, deciding the best way to go about it. If she could pull off her little idea, she would have an awesome looking hairdo, and her hair would eventually have time to grow back properly.

The droid returned with a brush and comb, which Mona took. She thanked the droid, then eagerly got to work on her hair, hoping it would look alright. It was going to take a lot of trial and error, but she knew she could make it work.

****

She walked through the base afterwards, trying to find something to do. She thought of heading to the repair bay, to see if they might have anything for her to do or if she could find something to mess with, but she didn't feel like it. She wasn't sure why. It was partly because she was still grumpy at being left behind, and partly because she wasn't in a very social mood. The thought of being around people wasn't very appealing to her at the moment.

And speaking of people- there were a lot of them staring at her, some looking as though they didn't recognize her. And rightfully so, because she had combed a lot of her hair from her right side over to the left, to cover up the burnt hair and the scarring wound. She looked like a different person, without a bandage on her head and her pale blonde hair finally let free. She felt better with her hair loose. In fact, she loved the new hairdo. She felt like a different person- renewed and refreshed. She was starting over, and what better way to signify that than with a new look?

She continued walking around the base, no set designation in mind. She decided to enjoy the nice weather, the warm sun that tickled her newly-exposed head. She tried to set aside her anger at not going along on the mission, instead thinking about how Sabine would react when the Mandalorian saw her hair. She knew Sabine would love it- in fact, Sabine would probably look great in it. She could show Sabine how to do it, and maybe they could have kind of matching hair. The thought made her smile to herself. 

She also wondered if Hera would like it. If Hera didn't, she wasn't sure she would be able to wear it around the Twi'lek. After all, Hera was in charge. She could approve and disapprove of whatever she wanted, because it was her ship and her rules. Of course, Hera wasn't strict or mean like that, but Mona's insecurities about her burnt up hair made her worry that she wouldn't even be able to cover it up in the way that she wanted. It was all stupid, but in Mona's mind, very likely to happen.

The silence was broken by a low whistle of admiration that came from somewhere nearby. Mona couldn't be sure if it was directed towards her, so she chose to ignore it and continued strolling through the base. She heard someone behind her, however, clearly following her. So the whistle _had_ been directed towards her. She hoped it wasn't anyone looking to start trouble...

"Wow," someone said, and Mona could no longer ignore the person (who sounded an awful lot like a _she,_ thank goodness). Mona stopped walking then, and turned to see a young girl, a few years older than her. She was admiring Mona's hair, clearly impressed by it. "That looks cool."

"Thanks," replied Mona, observing the girl. Dark, tanned skin, a big poofy mane of curly black hair, a white tank top and black pants and an orange jacket tied around her waist, and incredibly bright blue eyes....

"I think I've seen you around before," observed the young woman. "What's your name?"

"Mona," replied the girl, holding out a hand for the stranger to shake.

"Aniya," offered the young woman, accepting the gesture. "So, what do you do?"

"Mechanical work for the _Ghost_ crew," replied Mona. "And you?"

"Fly," said Aniya proudly, gaining some more confidence.

"Well, keep up the great work," smiled Mona, before bidding the astonished young woman farewell.

Perhaps she should meet more people, and make some more friends. Maybe.

******

The sound of the _Ghost_ landing caught Mona's attention. She stood up, glad to be off the crate that was making her sore, and rushed forward to greet everyone. Hera and Kanan walked ahead of a lagging Ezra, whose head hung low. Immediately, she knew something was wrong.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Mona heard Ezra saying. The words made her stop in her tracks and the smile vanished from her face. Something _had_ happened. "I messed up."

They stopped walking; Hera turned to Ezra, who was just behind her. "As a leader, you've a responsibility to Phoenix Squadron," scolded Hera, waving her hand a little for emphasis. "You almost got your team and yourself killed. And..." Hera trailed off as Mona's heart began to pound with anticipation. What had Ezra done?

"I know, okay?" interrupted Ezra, moving away from Hera, possibly to avoid having to look at her. "The _Phantom_ is gone."

Mona's heart dropped. The _Phantom_ was gone? What? How?! A million questions raced through her head and she felt a swell of anger towards Ezra. The _Phantom_ was a part of her home, albeit a tiny one. Still...

"But we're back in one piece and we've got five new...." Ezra trailed off, cleared his throat. "Uh, or old, bombers."

Hera really took it out on him then. "You disobeyed orders," she scowled. She took a long pause before turning to face Ezra, an upset look on her face. "I have no choice but to suspend your command."

Ezra looked away from shame, but Zeb and Sabine protested. "You suspend him, you should suspend all of us," spoke up Zeb. "We went along with him."

"If you suspend him, I'll- I won't do the mechanical work anymore!" added Mona, making her presence known to the others. They turned to her, Hera's steely gaze now landing on the young girl.

"Mona, this isn't your place to comment," she frowned. "This doesn't concern you."

"It does too, he's my crewma-!"

"Hera's right," Ezra said loudly, cutting off Mona. "This is none of our business."

Mona clenched her fists and scowled at them. "I'm part of this crew too!" she cried. "I think it's about time you guys started acknowledging that!"

She pushed past them and stomped onto the _Ghost_ , irritably blowing hair out of her face. She reached her cabin, opened the door, and dropped down on her bed. Letting out a huff, she looked at the art for the thousandth time and noticed- she still wasn't on the mural of the _Ghost_ crew. It stung a little. Did this mean that Sabine didn't truly view her as a crew member- as a part of her family?

The door to the cabin opened and Sabine stepped in, helmet in hand, looking exhausted. She exhaled loudly, a wisp of hair fluttering for a moment before settling. She set down her helmet, made her way towards the ladder of her bunk- and stopped when she noticed Mona.

"Your hair," she said, staring. Mona couldn't tell if there was jealousy on the Mando's face or not.

"I kinda had to do it this way," chuckled Mona. "The side of my head where I got the wound, the hair is all burnt and stuff. And... Well, I like how it looks on me."

"I like it too," grinned Sabine. "Really- you look awesome. And I never noticed your hair color before; mostly because your head has been bandaged, of course. But still. Wow." Suddenly, Sabine headed towards a storage compartment and opened it. She began to pull out canisters of paint, setting them down on the floor. Then, she rushed off, leaving a confused Mona behind.

She returned seconds later with a ladder. Mona's eyes grew wide as she began to piece together what was happening. Sabine was painting in the spot where the mural of the _Ghost_ crew was.

She was adding her to the mural.

Mona watched the Mandalorian work, nearly hypnotized by the process. She wasn't sure how long she had been watching when Sabine paused, stared for a minute, and nodded proudly. She stepped down from the ladder, moving it out of the way. Finally, Mona could see it- the mural of the crew, with her added in. The art version of her had her same haircut, same outfit, and a big smile.

To match the art a little more, Mona smiled.

"Now I really feel part of the family," Mona declared, but the smile suddenly faded away as she thought back to her little fight with Hera.

"I heard the fight," said Sabine, sitting on the edge of Mona's bed. "Hera is just stressed. That's all. She cares what you think- what we all think. It just... Wasn't a good time."

Mona nodded. "Thanks, MandoArt," she said, gesturing to the mural. "You don't know how much it means."

"Any time," grinned the girl. "Any time."

************

"Mona," said Hera from the cabin doorway. "Can we talk?"

Mona looked over to the Twi'lek. Hera looked stressed to the max, and yet, here she was, coming to talk to Mona and possibly smooth things over. Mona found some respect for the woman. She nodded; if Hera was willing to talk to her after all this, it would be worth her time.

Hera sat on the edge of Mona's bed, exhaustion clouding her face. "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier," she exhaled. "Things.... Went wrong."

Mona smiled softly. "It's OK," she promised, nodding in understanding.  Sabine had been right- Hera looked defeated. "I know it's been crazy," she continued. "And I- I shouldn't have snapped back like that either."

"Mona," said Hera, "what you said got me thinking. Do we not treat you like a part of this crew? You can be honest with me."

Mona shrugged, unsure. "Sometimes," she confessed. "Sometimes I feel like you guys don't have enough faith in me, or my abilities. Sometimes I feel like I'm not doing my part. I wish I could be more involved. I understand why not, of course- I'm new here. Don't even have any official ranking or anything. I haven't got all the training you guys have, probably haven't earned the trust of the other rebels. But... I feel useless sometimes."

Hera nodded. "We want you to feel like you're part of this crew," she said. "We want you to feel welcome."

"And I do!" Mona exclaimed quickly. "I _do_ feel welcome among you guys. I know you accept me and you care. But sometimes I feel... Left out." She shrugged again, a sorry attempt at expressing how she felt.

"You just want to feel welcome," said Hera slowly, nodding at Mona. "You've been lonely for a long time, haven't you?"

Mona nodded and let out a sigh. No tears threatened to spill; she felt too tired for that.

"Yeah," she finally told Hera. "I think... This is the kind of family I've wanted, and you're... You're the kind of mother figure I've always wanted." She chose her next words carefully, trying not to give away anything that could reveal her identity while also trying to explain it in a way Hera would be able up understand. "I don't really have a family. No siblings, no extended family I'm aware of. And my parents... Never around."

"Is that why you ran away?" Hera asked sadly. "You were lonely? Angry? Looking for something new?"

 _If only it were that simple_ , Mona thought, but she kept it to herself. It was part of the reason, actually, albeit a tiny one. Instead, she just nodded.

"I never expected this to happen when I ran away," she confessed. "But, yeah- I was looking for something new."

"And you found us," smiled Hera. Mona smiled, softly, nodded.

"You've... You've treated me like no one has before," she stammered, suddenly feeling embarrassed by what she was going to say. "You listen and you're concerned and you take care of me. I... like to think that's how a mother is."

Hera smiled sadly. "That's how my own mother was," she replied, getting a far off look on her face. "She was a good woman."

Once, Mona had liked to think that her own mother was a good person. She had been young, unaware, and naive. Now she knew the truth.

Hera noticed Mona's silence. She nudged her a little, snapping the girl out of the reverie.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Hera observed her closely.

"What did they do?" Hera asked carefully. "Your parents? Did they... Do something to hurt you?"

"Besides never being here? Nothing," fibbed Mona.

Hera nodded. "It's a pretty strained relationship, isn't it?"

"More like non-existent."

"If it helps any," said Hera, "You've got us now."

A smile broke out across Mona's face. "Yeah," she said. "Actually, it does. Thank you, Hera."

She leaned against the woman and looked up at the mural once more. The image was burned into her mind forever, and she loved it. Hera looked where she was and observed the mural too, and smiled. 

"That's pretty cool," she said. Mona nodded.

"I feel like I belong now."

"You always have," promised Hera, wrapping an arm around the girl and pulling her closer. "I just want you to know that you're safe here. Gorski isn't gonna get you, your family won't.... We watch out for each other. That includes you."

Mona sighed with content and nodded. "Yeah," she said, feeling warm inside and out. "I know."

"I know things are crazy right now, but you'll settle in better," continued Hera. "We'll start training you soon in some kind of combat. Maybe I'll even teach you to fly. Then you'll be able to do more with us." Hera looked at Mona with a smile. "How's that sound?"

Mona looked at her. "Excellent," she grinned.


	7. The Devil Has Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A disturbing distress call lands Mona in a terrifying situation, where she faces a threat unlike one she's ever seen before.

Alarms blared. Men rushed. Mona looked around, startled by the chaos. The men who had made the distress call were right- something was going on. But what? Mona made her way through the throngs of rushing people, clinging onto Hera's sleeve so she wouldn't be separated from her. The others clumped close together for the same reason.

"What is it?!" Mona gasped, managing to make herself heard amongst all the chaos.

Before anyone could reply, the sound of a shocked scream ripped through the corridor, and then, amazingly, a man was _flying_ through the corridor, slamming into a wall. People scattered; Mona was about to as well, before she realized that for some reason, the rest of the crew wasn't. Why weren't they? There was something weird going on here.

"Maul," growled Zeb. Everyone grabbed their weapons and stood on the defensive- Mona did the same, though confused about what was going on. What did "Maul" mean?

"Mona, get to the pods with everyone else," hissed Hera. "This is our problem to deal with."

"No way," objected Mona. "I stick with my crew."

Her fierce loyalty towards her crew had grown the last few weeks, to the point where it stunned them. Mona _wanted_ to be involved; Mona wanted to help; Mona wanted to offer input wherever she could. Since the mission where they'd rescued Hondo, she'd grown closer to Hera, and she and Sabine got along extremely well. She was starting to fit in, and Hera was delighted.

But right now, she worried Mona's loyalty would get her killed.

Before Hera could tell her again to get to the pods, a dark figure emerged from the shadows, face hidden thanks to a cloak on the person's thin figure. Anyone that was in the figure's way was suddenly thrown to the side with a simple movement of the figure's arm. Mona stared, gripping her blaster. Then, when the path was clear, the figure paused, and a red hand with black markings lifted up and pulled away the hood.

Instantly, Mona was terrified, nearly paralyzed with fear from what she saw. The thing's face was the same red as its hands, with the same black markings- tattooes. Horns protruded from its head; yellow orange eyes stared at them. And when the thing opened its mouth to speak, it revealed a set of ugly yellow teeth.

Mona wanted to scream, but she held it in. This was something out of a nightmare, a nightmare which she wanted desperately to wake up from. She clenched her blaster even tighter, prepared to fire at any moment....

The red hands reached down to the thing's waistband and reached for what had to be a weapon. It pulled its hand away and revealed what looked like a super long lightsaber hilt. Without saying a word, the thing pressed a button. Immediately, red blades popped out from each side of the hilt.

"I've been looking for you," hissed the thing. It sent chills throughout Mona. And then, as if it had sensed her fear, the thing looked _directly_ at Mona and _smiled._ "Who have we here?" it asked, taking a few steps forward. The blades withdrew into the lightsaber, but the thing kept the hilt clutched in one hand. Hera was planting herself behind Mona in seconds, hand on the girl's shoulder, there to defend her if things went awry. The thing paused a few feet away from Mona and stared at her.

"She has nothing to do with this," said Hera calmly. "Let her walk away, and we can sort out whatever it is you want."

Mona opened her mouth to object- to say that she wasn't leaving her crew behind- when Sabine shot her a warning glance that said to be quiet. Mona remained silent.

The tension was building now, and Mona wondered _what in the world_ was going on right now. Who was this... Monster?

It crouched down a little, until it and Mona were staring eye to eye. She had to try her hardest not to squirm, not to break eye contact with the thing because it would only be a sign of weakness.

"She's afraid," said the thing, cooing at her mockingly. Suddenly, she summoned the courage from deep within her and, with great effort, she spat in the thing's face.

The hand whipped out and slapped her in a flash. Mona stumbled backwards, Hera catching her. There were shouts of objection and anger, which was quickly silenced by the thing igniting its lightsaber. Mona's cheek stung from the harsh slap to it; she had to repress tears of anger, fear, and embarrassment.

"I am in charge," the thing hissed, waving its lightsaber a bit for emphasis. "Now, tell me- where are Ezra Bridger and Kanan Jarrus?"

"We don't know," said Hera boldly; and it was true. They didn't. The pair had been sent off on some mission, the details of which had been kept secret even from them.

"Don't lie!" yelled the thing, getting dangerously close to Hera. Mona balled her hands into fists, ready to fight off the thing if it got any closer to Hera.

"You know I'm not lying, Maul," frowned Hera. "Look in my head and you'll see. We weren't told where they went."

The thing, now identified as Maul, closed his eyes and seemed to concentrate. Seconds later, Hera winced a little, as if she were hurt.

"So, you tell the truth," said Maul, finally opening his eyes. Hera relaxed a little and rubbed her head tenderly. Mona glanced at her in concern. "Well, you'll just have to come along with me."

Out of nowhere, several droids appeared. Mona realized they were tour guide droids- she had to try hard not to laugh. Then, she noticed two had blasters, and several others held _cuffs_ in their hands. Any jeering taunt she had instantly vanished from her mind. She gulped, and stared around at the others nervously.

"Hands behind your backs," commanded Maul, making show of his lightsaber. The droids also made it clear that they were armed. They were left with no choice but to do as Maul instructed, holding their hands out in front of them as a droid approached each person and put cuffs on them. All of them, except Mona.

"Well, this is rather embarrassing," hummed Maul. "I wasn't expecting you. WELL. No matter. I have an extra pair." He gestured for a nearby droid to come over. It had a pair of cuffs, which it snapped onto Mona's held out wrists. They clamped on painfully, causing Mona to wince a little from pain. She couldn't rub her wrists.

She also had the nagging suspicion that Maul had, somehow, known there would be need for extra cuffs. How he knew was beyond her- but she had a theory. Maul had the Force, but he was no Jedi.

"I've already had my droids load your ship onto my own ship. Now, come," instructed Maul.

Well aware that there were blasters pointed at their heads, they followed silently. The full weight of it all, however, was starting to sink in and she felt ready to panic. She looked over to Hera, who had stuck by her side, and gave her a worried look. Hera stared back, looking immensely guilty and sorrowful.

 _I'm sorry,_ she mouthed.

 _It's OK,_ Mona mouthed back, because what else could she say? It wasn't the woman's fault. It was that... That tattooed devil's fault.

They walked up the ramp and into the cargo hold. There Maul paused, turning to Hera. Mona shrunk back slightly, afraid that she would be subjected to another harsh slap. 

"We will wait here for Kanan and my apprentice to call," said Maul, confusing Mona. _Apprentice?_ What was that about?

With heavy sighs, the crew uncomfortably settled down on the hard floor. It was going to be a long, long day. There was no knowing when Kana would call them, when they would be rescued- no way of knowing anything. She felt sick to her stomach.

********

 _Beep beep_. The sound of an incoming transmission.

"Stand up," said Maul to Hera, while a droid prodded her with a blaster. She stood up as Maul accepted the call.

Ezra's face came in. "Hera! Am I glad to see you're alright," he said, looking relieved. He seemed to have no clue they were being held hostage. That was infuriating.

"Kanan," acknowledged Hera grimly.

"There's another Inquisitor after us," said Kanan quickly before Hera could continue. What was an Inquisitor? Yet another question to ask when this was all over... "He knows where the _Ghost_ is."

"Kanan," said Hera softly, "it's not another Inquisitor."

Suddenly, Maul was stepping into the holo's view and pushing Hera out of the way. Mona opened her mouth to shout, but the droids pressed in and she felt the blasters pointed to them. Hera quietly rejoined them at the prodding of the droids.

"Oh, no," Mona heard Ezra gasping.

"What? Who is it?" came Kanan's voice.

"Just an old friend, Master Jedi," said Maul in his chilling voice.

"Maul? You betrayed me!" cried Ezra angrily.

"No, I betrayed your friends," replied Maul, as if there was a difference. "But I would have remained loyal to you."

What was going on?

"What do you want?" spoke up Kanan angrily. 

"The Sith holocron that our apprentice and I acquired on Malachor," said Maul, and then it clicked.

 _Ezra. Ezra_ was Maul's "apprentice", or at least he seemed to think Ezra was. She had no clue what was going on- was completely lost- but she could tell that Maul was an absolute loon.

Kanan's arms crossed over his chest. "We don't have it," he stated simply.

"How unfortunate," said Maul coldly, "because if that's true-" Here, the camera widened and focused on the whole group on them, blasters pointed at them as their heads hung low, afraid and unable to force themselves to glance up. "-then your friends have no future." As he finished speaking, Mona heard his lightsaber ignite and she began to shake all over again. Maul was standing right behind her; she could _feel_ heat radiating off of the blade as she squirmed and tried to squeeze back tears. She was going to die, wasn't she? As the heat intensified, she let out a terrified little squeak that made her seem even more weak and pathetic than she already was. Maul, no doubt, was getting satisfaction from this. It _sickened_ her.

"Mona," said Kanan softly. Mona couldn't see his face behind the mask, but she knew he was horrified. How had he known that it was her who had made the sound?

"Okay, we have it," said Ezra hastily. "Just, not with us."

"We'll give it to you as long as our friends remain safe," added Kanan. Mona could have sworn he was looking right at her- could almost feel his gaze. But that wasn't possible.

"Agreed," said Maul. "Good. Oh- and one more thing." Mona swallowed. There was a catch. There was always a catch. She was going to die then, wasn't she? She was dead. She stared downwards and let a single tear fall. She considered herself to be strong- but when a... A _monster_ was holding you and your crew prisoner, with a lightsaber inches away from your neck, it was hard to hold one's composition.

"Yes?" asked Kanan warily.

"Your Jedi holocron," said Maul smoothly. "Give that to me as well."

The crew exchanged looks, save for Mona, who continued to stare downwards, afraid to make a move.

"Kanan, no," protested Hera, straightening up slightly. Mona tensed up, prepared for Maul to strike Hera as he had done to her, or for one of the droids to hit her, or to do _something._ But nothing happened, to her immense relief. Was Maul keeping his promise?

Kanan seemed to debate, but made the decision quickly. "Fine," he said bitterly.

"I shall be in touch with coordinates for our rendezvous," nodded Maul, as if he had just settled a satisfying business deal. He had, in a way. "Don't disappoint me." On that sour note, the holo flickered away.

Mona continued to stare, hardly daring to breathe. Maul looked around, and an ugly smile filling his face. "That went well," he decided, the lightsaber blade disappearing. He glanced down at Mona and frowned. "She's a jittery one," he observed. Mona held in a shudder.

"Let's get comfortable," said Maul abruptly, turning to Hera. "Take me to your lounge." He nodded to the droids, who stepped away. Uncertainly, Hera stood up and the others followed suit. Quietly, Hera led him towards the lounge. They sat down silently, Mona squeezed between Hera and Sabine. They gave her comforting smiles- all they could offer- as Maul observed some of Sabine's art on the wall.

"I assumed that this ship was merely a transport," mused Maul, "but I realize it is much more than that." The droids moved closer, and Hera looked up with terror. Sabine stared downwards, as did Mona, and Zeb looked defeated. Chopper hadn't made a sound this whole time; Mona had nearly forgotten he was here. "This is your home," he stated.

"You looking to move in?" spoke up Zeb gruffly, frowning at Maul, who ignored the statement.

"Captain, would it be rude of me to request a tour of your ship?" he asked casually, turning around to face the lot of them.

"Well, the airlock is down there," said Hera, gesturing, "if you want to see yourself out." Mona repressed a snicker and felt a little better. She knew the little jokes were their attempt to make her feel better, if only a little bit.

"Show me around," said Maul forcefully. "I insist." He shoved his lightsaber hilt in Hera's face, and Mona tensed up, terrified.

"No!" growled Zeb, struggling with the cuffs.

"Hera, don't," added Sabine softly. Mona just stared away, unable to watch.

"Please," she whispered to no one in particular.

"Mandalorian," said Maul, turning to Sabine and feigning offense, "you of all should trust me. For did I not once rule your people?"

Sabine looked stunned, horrified, for a minute. She looked down, pain filling her eyes, and didn't speak a word. Reluctantly, Hera stood up. Mona found herself doing the same.

"I'm going too," she blurted out, surprised by her own outburst. Maul eyed her warily.

"No," he stated simply.

"I won't leave Hera," she said, voice shaky but message clear. She was stubborn and she was accompanying them on the tour.

"Mona, I'll be fine," tried Hera, but Mona refused to listen. 

"Listen to Hera, kid," advised Zeb. Mona just shook her head.

"I'm not leaving Hera alone with him," she replied bitterly. Maul frowned at this.

"Perhaps you should listen to them," he suggested, though Mona felt it was more of an order.

"No." She stood her ground, finally looking Maul in the eyes. She did not want to leave Hera. She could not stand the idea of being apart from Hera- her rock through it all. The accident, her recovery, an argument she had gotten into with Sabine, some nightmares she'd had; and small little things. Hera was there for her, was like the mother she had wanted. She wouldn't leave Hera alone, at Maul's mercy.

"Try not to be a distraction," frowned Maul, and Mona hurried over to Hera, who frowned at her.

"Why?" she asked carefully.

"I can't leave you."

Hera led them out a door, Mona sticking closely to her. As they left, Zeb spoke to Sabine. "Is that true?"

"Unfortunately," she sighed.

They entered the corridor where the cabins waited. Maul tried to get Hera to speak. "Where does one who hides his identity hide his legacy?" he asked mysteriously, causing Mona to glance at Hera. The woman was not meeting her or Maul's gaze, so she made sure to look away herself.

They stopped at a cabin; the door slid open and Maul sniffed. "That is a curious smell," he commented, stepping into the cabin belonging to Zeb and Ezra. Zeb's weapon rested on a table by the door. They quietly turned to the cabin on the other side of the hall- Mona and Sabine's room.

"How colorful," frowned Maul in disapproval.

"Well I love my cabin," scowled Mona. This earned a pleading look from Hera to be quiet and a furious glare from Maul. Mona refrained from saying anything else.

They reached the end of the corridor and entered the last door to the left- Kanan's cabin. Hera inhaled nervously, and stepped into the room, Mona following and Maul not far behind.

"Ah, yes," observed Maul with mild curiosity, as if suddenly realizing there was a knife protruding from his chest. "This is it. A dull and dour chamber."

Pained expression on her face, Hera stepped into the room. The others followed and Maul scanned the room.

"These are the quarters of a Jedi," determined Maul. He glanced around some more before his eyes landed on Mona. "Show me where he keeps the holocron."

Mona stared and blinked stupidly. She had no idea what a holocron was- today was the first she had ever heard of it. She told him so.

"I don't believe you," hissed Maul, his hand moving for his weapon while Mona stared, paralyzed from pure horror. Hera took a step forward, shielding her.

"She's telling the truth," replied Hera. "And as for me? I don't know anything about him."

"That's not true," replied Maul. "You know all about Kanan Jarrus. Or, should I use his real name?" Hera's head snapped up and Mona's eyes went wide. Kanan wasn't his real name? She couldn't keep up with all these secrets.

"Caleb Dume," said Maul slowly, carefully, waiting for Hera's reaction, as if he had just spit out a curse word and was eagerly awaiting reprimand- a child that fed off of the attention that came with bad behavior.

Hera looked terrified, scared, and upset, all at once. Mona was close to her in seconds, her show of support, but remained quiet, too scared to speak out of turn again and face Maul's anger.

Peculiarly, he held up a hand and reached towards Hera. Mona stiffened; was he going to hurt her? His hand drew closer, his fingers stretched out, and Hera shrunk back. She closed her eyes and let out a pained grunt, as if she were struggling to hold onto the edge of a crumbling cliff.

His hand was practically on her face now. Hera opened her eyes with great effort; Mona wanted to yell at him for hurting Hera but could not find the words.

"Ah," he said softly. "Yes, it was your idea to recruit the apprentice." He had to be talking about Ezra. Mona watched helplessly as Hera squirmed uncomfortably. Maul was doing something- looking into Hera's mind. "And it was from here that the boy found..." Hera's head jerked away and she looked away from Maul, near tears.

"No," muttered Maul. "He _stole_ the holocron." He walked over to Kanan's bed and pulled out a drawer. Then, he laughed, turning around. In his hands he held a gold box with a glue blow on the inside. "That wasn't so difficult, was it?" he asked Hera, turning to her. Hera looked away, shoulders slumping in defeat as Maul turned to Mona.

"And you," he hummed, advancing towards Mona. She gasped, startled. "Yes, you're new here. Don't have a clue what's going on." She felt an uncomfortable... Prickle. In her mind. The strangest feeling. And pressure. She cringed, squeezing her eyes shut. Maul chuckled. "Oh, yes. Yes. Lots going on in your mind."

"H- Hera, what's he doing?" Mona managed to gasp out. She stared in horror at Maul, then rushed towards the door. She didn't get far, however,  before something grabbed her. She knew it wasn't Maul; it had to be the Force.

"No!" she yelled, struggling against the invisible grip. She knew what was coming. "Hera, help! Don't let him do it, Hera! No!"

She was pulled towards Maul and suddenly released; she stumbled back and landed on Kanan's bed with a thud. She scrambled back, thumping into the wall. She protested and kicked as Maul drew near, hand held out. "Get away, get away!" she yelled. "Hera! HERA! Get me out of here. Hera!"

"Quiet!" hissed Maul impatiently, and Mona filled with dread. Hera stared, powerless to help.

"Don't, please," she whimpered. She had no idea what Maul could possibly want with her, what information he sought to retrieve from her mind. Didn't he already have what he wanted?

"So many secrets," Maul hummed, as he poked her mind; prodded. He dissected it like an animal, to find her secrets, and she begged and pleaded with him to stop it, but he did not listen. This time he ignored her, continued doing what he wanted.

Finally, he seemed done with her. He shoved the girl, shaking and shivering, towards Hera, who had the remnants of tears on her face. Silently, Maul led them out the door and back to the lounge, where they settled back in their spots. Silently, he left.

"Hera? Mona?" asked Sabine softly, noticing their quietness.

That's when Mona began to rock herself a bit.

"What? What is it?" demanded Zeb. "What did he do?"

"He saw inside my mind," she said, shuddering as she thought of what she had been made to see. Things she would have liked to forget; things she hadn't even realized were still with her; things she didn't want the crew to know, let alone _Maul_....

She leaned her head onto Sabine's shoulder and continued to ramble, making very little sense. "He scares me," Sabine made out. "He scares me. Not a lot scares me but he does. He scares me."

And all Sabine could do to offer comfort without being able to hug was listen, soothe, and try to reassure; all the while, her anger at Maul boiled.

The _Ghost_ crew would get their revenge on Maul- somehow, they would.


	8. Fall Apart Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With time running out and Maul growing ever-so impatient, it's all up to Ezra and Kanan to stop the former Sith before Mona and the rest of the crew can be executed.

Mona had calmed down; was staring straight ahead at nothing, not speaking a word, seemingly unable to. She no longer shook. She didn't even move or jump when Maul's angry shouts reached their ears.

"Wow. Someone's not happy," said Sabine, perhaps in an attempt to make Mona laugh. She didn't even acknowledge the "joke". Zeb, for the millionth time, strained with the cuffs and tried to break them. No such luck, again.

One of the droids left, causing Hera to smile a little. "Yeah," she said. "Let's make his day worse."

 _This_ caught Mona's attention. She turned to Hera and nodded eagerly.

"Ready?" Hera asked. Chopper grunted excitedly, the noise startling Mona. The droid had been so quiet she had forgotten he even existed.

Grinning, Zeb pushed Chopper with his feet, straight towards some of the droids. Chopper barreled into them, knocking them over. Sabine then leapt up into the air, landing on one of the droids and kicking it. She smashed it in the head with the cuffs just as the droid who had left returned. Hera leaped up and took her own swings at the droid, Mona staring with wide eyed admiration. Zeb himself went for a droid, and Mona just watched, unsure of what she could do to help. She wasn't a fighter like them.

"Get to the engine room- quietly," said Hera when it was all over, holding out her hands. Chopper broke the cuffs off of Hera, then Sabine. Mona stood up quickly and dashed to Zeb, standing behind him and waiting her turn. She was the last to get broken free.

"Thanks buddy," she praised Chopper before following them down to the engine room. Not long after, they heard the thudding of footsteps.

"Here he comes," said Zeb softly. "He makes an awful lot of clanking."

"He _is_ part droid," frowned Hera, which caused Mona to listen closer. Part droid? There was yet another story here.

"We can use that against him," realized Sabine, eyes wide. Mona immediately knew what she was getting at. 

They stepped behind a door and it slid shut. They were in the engine room. Not long after, they heard Maul coming down the ladder, landing on the ground with a thud. Mona realized, with horror, that Chopper was outside. She opened her mouth to say something but shut it just as quickly. This was all part of an unspoken plan- she was sure.

"He's in the hold," muttered Hera, and Sabine snapped into action.

"Chopper, magnetize!" cried Sabine. Outside, Chopper, with a grunt and whir, obeyed. A clattering of sounds followed as Maul and other metal objects floated up towards the magnetized ceiling and stuck. Then, they burst out of the room, just as an upside-down Maul pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it. Mona froze from fear of the red glow, but Hera was pulling her along in seconds. They grabbed blasters and began to fire; Maul deflected the shots, one of which nearly hit Mona. She gasped out in surprise. And then, to her horror, one of the bolts hit a panel, and the magnetizing was deactivated.

All around them, metal objects fell and clanged. One landed near Mona, the impact knocking her off her feet. Maul landed on the ground as well, looking absolutely vicious. Sabine ran towards him first, angrily yelling, but she was suddenly lifted up and choked, before being thrown back into Hera. The two women collapsed.

Zeb was down too, hit by a big box that had fallen. Chopper was next to get thrown, out a door that swished shut. Mona managed to scramble up and dashed towards an unconscious Sabine, who was also being tended to by Hera. Maul approached, lightsaber still drawn and pointed towards them. Mona just cradled Sabine's head in her hands and did not meet his gaze, petrified.

"You will remain alive," hissed Maul, "only so long as you're of use to me!" The rage in his voice terrified Mona; she flinched and held back a cry of fear.

They were as good as dead.

*****

Maul had been gone for too long. Much too long. They remained kneeling on the ground, staring down, Chopper laying on his side- shut down or damaged, she couldn't tell. The tears fell rapidly from Mona's eyes and down her face as she slowly started to accept that she was going to die. The two droids circled them, armed, waiting for something. Waiting for instructions-

For the order of execution.

A third droid approached and warbled to the others. That was when she knew- they were going to die. She heard the droids whirring around and the guns being raised. She let out a sob; she looked to the others and saw they were just as hopeless as she. Slowly, the droids moved forward, the barrels just about to touch the backs of their heads. Mona let out another choked sob.

"Goodbye," she cried, and braced herself-

A thud. A grunt. Something landed behind the droids. Before the droids could react, the sound of an igniting lightsaber filled the room; Mona ducked her head down out of instinct and then heard the whir as the lightsaber moved, and heard several things clanking to the ground.

They turned around as the blade receded, and there was Kanan. With a wave of his wrist, their cuffs fell off and Mona ran to him. "Thank you," she gasped, pulling him into a hug and gaining her bearings. Hera was right behind her.

"Where's Ezra?" asked Hera, and Mona pulled away, knowing this was serious. She rushed over to Chopper, swatting Zeb away and turning the droid on. Zeb and Sabine gathered weapons, while Mona helped the droid better gain his bearings. Luckily, he didn't appear damaged.

"With Maul," Mona could just hear Kanan saying. And then, to the others, more loudly: "Let's go!"

They dashed off, following Kanan. Somehow he knew where to go. Very quickly, they reached a room with a bright light glowing under the door.

"Ezra!" yelled Hera as the door slid open. They were blinded by a brilliant flood of light, and shouts. "It's too bright! Where is he?!"

Mona squeezed her eyes shut instantly, but all she could see was bright bursts inside of her eyelids. She wondered, had she gone blind, too, from all that light? We she be blind like Kanan? And the light- what was with all the light?!

More panicked murmuring. Then- "Ezra," breathed out Kanan. "I- I see him! Maul's close. I'm going to get Ezra out! Be ready!"

"Wait- you see him?!" gasped Sabine, speaking up what was on all of their minds. Kanan could _see?_

"Kanan!" yelled Mona, panicking. She had no idea what was going on, but she knew it was bad. "Kanan, don't go! Please! I don't want to lose you!"

But she knew he was walking forward, towards that light, shouting. There was nothing she could do to discourage him from going towards the light- towards Ezra and Maul.

"Ezra. Ezra, listen to me! Look away!" His shouts filled the room.

"Kanan?" called Ezra, surprised.

"No!" screamed Maul's voice, sending fresh waves of fear through Mona. "Stay focused, apprentice. Seek the knowledge you desire."

"He's not your apprentice!" Mona found herself screaming, unable to contain her anger at the man and the fear that coursed through her. "He's Kanan's apprentice, you loon- not yours! _Kanan's_!"

"Remember Bendu's warning!" called Kanan, as if he had not heard Mona's outburst. "Turn away before it's too late!"

Mona still could not see anything but brightness in her eyelids- she could still hear plenty though-

"But it's so close...." The longing in Ezra's voice filled Mona with fear. This didn't feel right. "The key to destroy the Sith.... _Just a little farther._ "

And then Maul spoke. "I see him!" he raved.

"Twin suns," muttered Ezra.

"It's not worth it, Ezra. Trust me!" Kanan pleaded.

"Ezra, listen to him!" begged Mona, and the others joined in. It felt like their efforts were for nothing, though- until suddenly, Maul was shouting, and Mona was being thrown back. By what, or how, she wasn't entirely sure. She landed hard, on top Chopper, her head banging into him hard.

"Where's Maul?" Sabine groaned. That was when Mona lost touch with reality and she was gone.

She suddenly lurched forward, awake, and that was when she noticed Hera hovering over her. She gasped, threw herself into the woman's arms, held on tight. She saw everyone except-

"Ezra!" Kanan was yelling, rushing to his padawan. He was on the ground, not moving. With support from Hera, Mona followed the others to where Kanan kneeled over Ezra.

"Come on," prompted Kanan shakily. Mona watched, scared. "Find your way back out, Ezra. Come back to us."

Groans. Ezra sat up, clutching his head. "Oh!" he gasped. Zeb stepped forward. Several sets of concerned eyes fell on the boy.

"You okay, kid?" Zeb asked cautiously.

"I- think so," groaned Ezra, still clutching his head. He turned to his master, confused. "Kanan, you... You can see again? You can see me?"

"I could," said Kanan, "but only through the light of the holocrons." 

Immediately, Mona's spirits dropped.

"Do you know what happened?" he continued.

"I saw images," explained Ezra slowly, "pieces of something, but I... I can't make sense of 'em. I don't know if it's what I wanted to see, or what Maul was trying to see." Even at the name, Mona cringed. Hera squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"What were they?" prompted Kanan. 

"Places, mostly," mumbled Ezra. "Planets. Some familiar, some not. I'm not sure what they mean."

Kanan helped Ezra stand up. "I'm sure we'll find out together," he said kindly. "Now, let's go."

Mona nodded eagerly in agreement. That was when Ezra seemed to notice her.

"Mona," he said, concern taking over his face. He could see the wear the experience had done to her. "Are you OK? I- I'm sorry, you got dragged into this, I know it doesn't make sense-!"

Mona turned away, suddenly not wanting to talk to him. She didn't feel like talking about any of this; she wanted to get away from it all, never have to think about it ever again. She was scared; she was terrified; she was afraid. She wanted to break down sobbing because of what had happened; what the creature had done and made her see; wanted to cry because she had come so close to death and never, _ever_ had she experienced a nightmare like this before.

She wanted to scream at Ezra and the others, ask what they had done to become acquainted with this man, what had happened, to blame them all for everything. She was tired, too; her head hurt from being thrown, her mind felt vulnerable and weak and dumb from the probing, and more than anything she wished to _sleep._ But she wouldn't be able to; not without having nightmares. They were nothing new, not by a long shot- but the experiences were just more fuel for the terrors that plagued her in the night.

"I want to go back to the ship," she murmured, and she took off running, mentally retracing the route back to the _Ghost_ and trying not to run into a wall, because tears blurred her vision and emotion clouded her basic functions. She quickly reached the ship, rushed on board, towards the cabins, into her quarters, and down on her bed, shivering and shaking like a wet loth-cat.

_She wanted to forget so much.... So much.... She could not stop seeing the things Maul had dug up. The scowls of disapproval she had become used to; the hits; the yells; the put-downs and barrages of insults that always got to her. The loneliness she had grown so used to but never liked; the weariness and exhaustion that came with uncertainty; the feeling of maybe she should give up, cave in...._

Someone entered the room. She didn't look to see who; it would only pain her, she felt. The person walked to the side of her bed, stopped, brushed some hair away from Mona's face. She turned her head to see Sabine, a sad, pained look in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. Mona turned away in response, continuing to stare at the wall. She still shook and shivered. Then, she felt arms reaching underneath her, arms wrapping her up in a bit of a weird hug.

"I want them to go away," Mona finally murmured.

"I'm the only one here," said Sabine carefully, concern lacing her voice.

"No- not people," replied Mona. "The- the memories. His voice. This... Day."

Sabine's head rested on Mona's chest as she held her close.

"I know," she murmured.

"Why though?" Mona whispered, confused. "Why did he go after me? Look in my head like that?"

"With Maul, who can tell?" Sabine sighed, carefully releasing her grip on Mona. "I think... He was intrigued by you. He didn't know who you were- saw you as... As prey."

Mona slowly sat up, holding her head as though she were suffering a painful migraine.

"I hate him."

The three simple words left her mouth, yet they were powerful and full of emotion. Full of anger. Full of fear. Full of pain.

"What- what exactly did he show you?" Sabine asked carefully.

"Things I want to forget," confessed Mona. "My worst moments.... And there's plenty of them, too. But it's not just that- he saw those things. Knows my weaknesses. Has things to use against me... And he made me feel weak. He violated my mind. He damaged me, Sabine. He hurt me."

"He showed you things you don't ever want us to know, didn't he?" Sabine sighed. She'd known that Mona had secrets- most likely where family was concerned- that she couldn't tell them without destroying everything. Secrets that she didn't ever want getting out.

Mona nodded and said no more. Sabine left it at that.

*****

"She hasn't left her room in days," murmured Hera, shaking her head sadly. The crew was gathered in the lounge, discussing their worries over Mona in the aftermath of the Maul incident. She shook her head sadly. "What did he do to her? This isn't like Mona at all."

"Bad things," muttered Sabine vaguely, drawing the attention of the others. "He hurt her- bad."

"What do we do?" Ezra asked, upset. He felt terrible that all this had happened- that Mona had been dragged into it all, completely in the dark and not all prepared for what had happened. He carried a lot of heavy burdens on his chest- meeting Maul; Kanan's blindness; Ahsoka's demise; and the recent incident in which his whole entire crew had been captured. All because he'd been his stupid, reckless self as usual....

"To begin with," suggested Sabine, "someone needs to explain everything about Maul, Ahsoka, Malachor- and especially the holocrons."

"I should do it," decided Kanan, standing up.

"No, I should!" Ezra countered. "All of this is _my_ fault."

"But she seems to trust me better," said Kanan gently. He meant no offense- was simply stating the truth. Realizing this, Ezra nodded solemnly.

"Then do what you need to," said Ezra grimly. This earned a grateful nod from Kanan, who quietly left the lounge. He approached Mona and Sabine's cabin, going over all of it in his head and preparing what to say to her. It was a complicated story; he only hoped that Mona would be able to keep up and understand everything.

Here went nothing.

********

The cabin door slide open. Mona, sitting on her bed, back turned to the wall, jumped and quickly hid away what she had been holding in her hand- a holo cube. Abruptly, she turned around, and was relieved to see that it was just Kanan. He hadn't seen her hiding the cube then. Good. He might have heard her sudden movements, but he would just chalk it up to her being startled by his sudden appearance.

"Mona?" asked Kanan, a concerned frown covering his face. "Can we talk?"

Mona shrugged, then remembered he wouldn't be able to see her response. "Sure," she muttered, using words this time. Kanan approached the bed with ease and sat down.

"I need to tell you everything," Kanan said with a heavy sigh. "I need to tell you about- about Maul, and the holocrons, and Ahsoka, and how I lost...." He trailed off for a minute. "How I lost my sight."

"Kanan, you don't have to tell me-" Mona found herself beginning, but Kanan held up a hand.

"No," he said. "How I lost my sight is part of the story with Maul. It's part of... Something bigger. Something that you need to know about, because you are a member of this crew and need to know these things. Mona..." He took a deep breath. "I don't think Maul is done with me, or Ezra, or us. Not yet. I know it scares you- so you need to know everything."

Mona nodded solemnly. "I understand," she said carefully.

Kanan nodded. "It's a long story but I will do my best. It began on Lothal...."

*********

Kanan entered the cockpit a few hours later. By then, everyone else had gone off to bed except for Hera, who sometimes found herself awake at night, sitting in the cockpit and staring out at the distant stars. As a pilot, she loved stars; close up, or from a distance, they were beautiful to her. She turned when she heard the door swish open; a nervous look overtook her face as Kanan sat in the seat next to her.

"It was a lot to explain," he said with a sigh. "But I managed to tell it right. She was overwhelmed, of course, but... She's all caught up. And she isn't mad at anyone- not me, or Ezra, or you, or anyone else. She understands."

Hera nodded, feeling relieved and grateful. "She's still afraid though, isn't she?" she voiced aloud as an afterthought. The sad sigh that escaped the man's lips was enough of an answer.

"I don't know _what_ he could have done to scare her like that," said Kanan. "I mean- beyond the whole kidnapping thing. She seems really disturbed by Maul probing her mind. It's enough to mess up anyone, especially if it's the first time it's happened to them. But still... I've never seen such a reaction."

"It's simple," mumbled Hera sadly. "Mona has been through things we probably can't even imagine, or begin to understand; has secrets she never wanted anyone to know."

"And what are they?" asked Kanan, looking worried. "If they're _that bad,_ don't you worry that... She could be hiding something bad from us? Something that's gonna come back to bite her- and us?"

Hera shook her head, her lekku swaying with the motion. "I don't know, Kanan," she murmured. "I just don't know. I don't want to force it out of her- but you're right. These secrets could affect all of us. I... I want to say that we should wait for her to open up to us, but it's been 2 months and we don't even know where she's from. By the time she finally opens up... Well, it could be too late, or the damage could already have been done."

Kanan thought for a moment. "She's becoming close to Sabine," he observed thoughtfully. "We could... Ask her to try and get Mona to open up?"

"No, that feels wrong. Kanan- maybe we should just ask her ourselves."

Kanan nodded. "Not now though," he said firmly. "We need to give her time to come to terms with everything else."

"And how long will that take?"

Kanan sighed. "Who knows."

"So, it's like a waiting game?"

Kanan nodded grimly. "Pretty much."


	9. New Recruits

Mona rushed up to the conference table, the others crowding around it to listen to the news.

"Hey," said Ezra, to Mona's right, slightly out of breath. "We heard the supply run to Teralov failed."

"It gets worse," sighed Hera. "We lost the entire escort of A-wings, six pilots, and the transport's entire crew."

Mona felt her chest tightening up. Why? Why did it have to be like that? The Empire had stopped supplies- much needed supplies- from reaching the people of Teralov. The rebels had been doing no harm- in fact, they had been helping out where the Empire had not. And now they had lost all these ships, and people, and supplies, and there was Teralov, without the things they needed.

"How many is that this month?" asked Ezra angrily. "At this rate, there's not gonna be anyone left to fly for the rebellion."

As pessimistic as it was, Ezra was right. They needed pilots. A thought flashed into Mona's mind.

"Hera can teach me to fly," she suggested. "With her as my teacher, I'm sure I'll do great. She _is_ the best here, after all."

Hera smiled kindly. "Thank you, Mona," was all she said.

"Your offer is noted," nodded Commander Sato gratefully. "Fortunately, I have been working on a solution with the help of Fulcrum- one that will help us acquire pilots with the skills we need." Mona nodded in understanding. Commander Sato was not saying he doubted her in any way, or dissing her for her lack of piloting skills- he was merely stating that they could get pilots who already had experience, and so they were going to do it.

"Ahsoka?" asked Ezra, stunned at the mention of "Fulcrum" Mona's mind flashed back to what she had learned about the rebel from Kanan just a few weeks prior. Ahsoka was supposed to be dead though....

"No," replied Hera. "Fulcrum's a code name we give to our secret informants. It was Ahsoka's idea. There are other Fulcrum agents. She was among them."

As if on cue, a holographic image popped up. It was strikingly familiar to Mona... But she couldn't pinpoint it, or how she knew it. Where had she seen it before? A distorted voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I have information that may help you replace your stable of pilots," the voice said. "There are Imperial cadets at the Skystrike Academy who wish to defect to the rebels. I do not know the names, but they will require some assistance to escape. I suggest you move quickly, before the Empire discovers their intentions. Fulcrum out."

The image disappeared. 

"This is enough to act on," declared Commander Sato. 

"The mission is yours, Sabine," Hera informed the girl. "We've arranged to insert you into a squad of new cadets heading for Skystrike."

"Shouldn't Mona do this?" asked Sabine, turning to the girl. Mona looked around, confused.

"Why me?" she asked Sabine, surprised.

"The Empire doesn't know you work with us," replied Sabine. "If the right person gets a look at my face and recognizes me.... You, however, are unfamiliar to them."

"No," said Mona quickly. "I can't fly, Sabine- but you can."

"Mona's right," nodded Hera. "She doesn't have experience like you. But you can do this- I know you can. Now- AP-5 will be preparing fake credentials."

"Why can't I go in?" asked Ezra suddenly. "I've done this before, remember?"

"Yeah," countered Sabine grimly, "and _I_ really was an Imperial cadet once. For years. Remember?" At this, she stared down, looking upset.

Mona stared, blinked. Suddenly, it made sense why Sabine had tried to shove the mission onto her.

"The Empire knows you too well, Ezra," added Hera. "You'll be identified. Sabine is the least recognizable of all of us. I need you and Kanan to shadow her. You'll stay in communications while she's inside and be ready to help her escape. Zeb and I have to supervise the escort for the new relief mission to Teralov."

"What about me?" spoke up Mona, trying not to sound desperate.

"You will be helping out AP-5," declared Hera. Mona nearly groaned. "Come on- you're the only one that seems to get along with him. Plus, you're an excellent slicer. You'll be able to help with those credentials."

"AP-5 only gets along with me because I knew how to fix him when he malfunctioned that one day," frowned Mona. "Besides, it's more like he _respects me_ for that. It's not like we're best friends."

"Well, because he respects you, he won't bicker with you and make things difficult," grinned Ezra. Then, he got a little more serious. "Hera's right, Mona- you're good at what you do. It'll be a big help to this mission."

Mona nodded grimly. They were all right, of course.

"We've got our plan," declared Kanan. "Let's go."

The group scattered, going about their different ways. Mona, however, remained where she was, trying her hardest not to groan from dread. Normally, she liked all droids. She liked them and understood them and they seemed to like her. But AP-5 was another story. AP-5 was intrusive, sarcastic, and often times, very obnoxious. He was a real know-it-all sometimes, and Mona hated it.

Commander Sato noticed. "Is there a problem?" he asked, looking at her as if trying to spot a weakness.

"No, Commander," she said quickly. "I just... AP-5 is quite a character, huh?"

"You don't like your assignment?" he inquired. The look he gave Mona made her uncomfortable, as if... As if he were trying to find out her secrets.

"No, I have no problem with it at all," Mona said, though it came out sounding hesitant. "It... Will just be an interesting task, is all."

She kept a smile plastered on her face, and turned around, to go and look for AP-5. When her face was out of Sato's sight, she replaced the fake smile with a nervous grimace. Ever since she'd met Commander Sato, he had watched her with great suspicion and distrust. She understood why- he didn't know a thing about this girl. She wouldn't reveal anything, and he didn't even know where to start looking. Besides the record of indenturement, there was no other trace of "Mona Slant". She'd had made sure of that.

Mona was 99% sure that Sato thought her to be some kind of spy, or snitch, or criminal of some sort. She couldn't blame him, if she was being honest.

She sighed and went off to find AP-5, knowing the importance of finding him soon. She had a good hunch where the droid was, so she headed to find him.

Sure enough, she found him standing and staring at the inventory, clearly bored. He must have heard Mona coming, though, because he turned around.

"At last, you're here," he said. "I was wondering when you were going to come and assist me."

"Sorry," shrugged Mona. "commander Sato wanted to, uh... Ask me a question."

"He doesn't trust you," observed AP-5, following Mona to the tech room. This earned a roll of the eyes from her.

"Yeah, I know," she frowned. "I don't think anyone does. Not really. I mean, the crew likes me enough to keep me around, but I know they're wary of me. I know they whisper about me. They want to know about me."

"And why don't you want them to know about you?" questioned the droid. Mona halted suddenly, and slowly turned around, eyeing the droid.

"Wait- they put you up to this, didn't they? They want me to open up to you so you can tell them everything."

"That is untrue and I think you are paranoid," said AP-5. He would probably be frowning right now, if he could.

Mona just scowled. "Nice try, pal," she murmured, turning and resuming her walk.

"I could not care less about your miserable past," droned AP-5, following Mona once again. The statement confused her.

"What makes you think my past is miserable?" she wondered aloud.

"Oh, come on," AP-5 said. "If it was delightful and all that, you probably wouldn't be here. In case you haven't noticed, if you're part of the rebellion, it's because of a past trauma inflicted by the Empire that has driven you to join the rebellion."

He probably had a point, Mona realized. So she just nodded. "OK, I have a miserable past," she admitted. "That's as much as I feel like saying."

"This is the part where I push you to open up and then you spill your traumas to me," observed AP-5. Mona chuckled.

"Well, AP, I'm not that kind of person," she said. "And if you knew the truth... If _they_ knew the truth..." Suddenly, she shook her head. "Forget it. Forget I said anything. And don't tell Kanan or Hera or about this conversation, OK?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," replied AP-5. Mona rolled her eyes and concentrated on the task ahead of her- fake credentials.

****************

"She's in," declared Ezra. A smile lit up Mona's face. She'd done it. She and AP had done it. Sabine was in and she was going to get them those pilots.

"What now?" she asked eagerly. She was excited to be here with the others, shadowing Sabine. They had asked her if she would like to because she had finished with the credentials before they had left. She had accepted, because it was either this or stay back on base, bored out of her mind with only AP-5 for company.

"I think all we can do is sit and wait," shrugged Ezra, causing Mona to frown. Weren't they going to be tapping into comms? Finding ways to spy on the Imperials? Something fun like that? They were just going to _sit and wait?_

"Don't worry," said Kanan. "She'll be fine."

He was talking to Ezra, of course; Mona knew Sabine would be fine. Sabine was perfectly capable of handling herself in situations like this.

"I'm just not a fan of these solo missions," sighed Ezra, and Mona had to agree. They had only done a few solo missions since she had come along (she had never done one herself), but every time, she got nervous. What if it went wrong and a crew member was lost? She worried as well.

"Unless it's you," said Kanan to Ezra, a little tease.

"I don't like it either," echoed Mona softly.

Kanan looked to Mona and just gave her a reassuring smile, before walking off to attend to something or other.

"Sabine can do this," said Mona, trying to remain positive. She wasn't sure if she was trying to reassure herself, or Ezra, or both. The padawan just nodded in response, but didn't say anything else.

Mona turned to Chopper and let out a breath. "So- anything you need help with?" she asked him, hoping Chopper had some small error he needed fixed or an upgrade he wanted to get. She turned to mechanics when she was bored, and always she consulted Chopper first to see if he had anything for her to do.

Negative. Nothing. With a sigh, Mona headed off to her assigned cabin. This might turn out to be more boring than she thought.

********

"No, no, no!" shouted a voice, jerking Mona out of sleep. She sat up quickly, feeling sore from falling asleep in the weird position. She regained her bearings and ran out of the lounge, straight for the cockpit.

"What is it?" she asked, a little out of breath and still trying to understand what had happened.

"Sabine has a visitor," said Ezra, anxiety lacing his voice. "Governor Pryce and Agent Kallus. Long story short- they're out to get us."

"We're rebels- everyone in the Empire is out to get us," frowned Mona, pausing to rub sleep from her eyes.

"They're after us _specifically,_ " said Ezra. "We've caused them a LOT of grief on Lothal. The fact that Pryce, governor of Lothal, is there with Kallus- who has been out to get us for 2 YEARS- is not good."

Mona was not aware of the crew's history with these two people (there was a lot she didn't know, it seemed), but she knew this was bad.

"So... Do we pull her out of there?" Mona asked, her fingers fiddling around nervously.

"No," said Ezra hesitantly. "Not yet."

They would just have to wait... And hope.

*******

"Ezra, you need to calm down," urged Kanan as the young boy paced anxiously, hands clasped behind his back. He looked jittery, ready to explode at a moment's notice. He was worried. So was Mona. She took her worries out by bouncing her leg; but Ezra required a lot more movement, it seemed, to let out that nervous energy.

"How can I be calm, huh?" asked Ezra harshly. "Sabine's stuck on there, and there's nothing I can do."

Mona felt the same way- wanted to say so but decided to keep her mouth shut. This wasn't her conversation to butt into.

"That's right," replied Kanan. "There's nothing you can do. So nothing you are doing right now is going to help. Sit down."

Huh. Kanan was pretty clever. Feeding Ezra's words right back to him like a child being force-fed the food he'd stubbornly spit out. He was good at this.

Ezra obeyed, sitting down with a huff. Kanan crouched down down next to him, and Mona prepared for more wisdom to come out of his mouth. He was pretty good at that. 

"Ezra, part of a Jedi's wisdom comes from learning to accept when a situation is out of our control," he said, as Ezra stared at the ground with great upset. "Do you trust her?"

"Of course I trust her." He finally turned to look at Kanan, but he still looked upset; anxious; _afraid._

"Good. Then trust she'll succeed."

He left then, and Mona watched as he disappeared.

"Go ahead," mumbled Ezra. "Say something. I know you want to."

Mona cracked a little smile. "Listen to the guy," she recommended. "He seems to know what he's doing. And like he said- Sabine can do this. We know she can."

Ezra nodded. "You're both right," he said, nodding carefully. Mona smiled.

***********

"Spectre-6, this is Spectre-5. If you're receiving this, lock onto my signal."

The message sounded like music to Mona's ears. She lit up and gave Ezra a triumphant high-five. The time had come. Sabine was coming back, with the new pilots, and the crew would be back together again. They would be alright!

They eagerly typed in the coordinates, to where Sabine was broadcasting from, and then, they were making the jump. They pulled out- and came upon a swarm of TIE Fighters flying around, chasing and firing at one another like children playing tag.

"Sabine?" said Ezra into the comm. "Hope we're not too late."

"Is everything OK?" added Mona eagerly.

"Right on time," replied Sabine. "Smooth sailing so far, Mona. Keep it that way?" Then to someone, "Come on boys."

The recruits.

Mona watched on the sensors as four TIEs broke away from the others and flew in their direction. She had to keep herself from shouting out; had to remind herself that it was just Sabine and their recruits. 3 pilots; 3 new pilots to fight for them. Thank the stars- 3 was better than none.

Suddenly- the scanners read wrong. All wrong. Suddenly, the TIEs had no power. Mona looked, tried to see what was going on- and saw that the wings were coming off the TIEs.

"We've lost all power!" Sabine cried. "Our fighters were rigged!"

_Sabine can handle herself. Sabine can handle herself._

The mantra beat over and over in Mona's head as she watched, anxiously, waited for something to be done. Suddenly, all that Sabine and their recruits were was four little pods, floating around in space, without defense, vulnerable- easy targets to get shot and blown into smithereens. She watched with horror as the remaining TIEs flew towards those little pods- opened fire-

and destroyed one.

Mona let out a gasp. What if Sabine had been in that pod? She lurched forward, trying to reach for the communications, trying to contact Sabine, but Kanan held her back as a yell escaped her mouth.

"No- no!" she gasped out. "What- what if it was Sabine? What if it was Sabine?!"

Suddenly, the ship was rocked by blaster fire. The TIEs were shooting at them, but Mona did not care. Sabine could be dead-

"Ezra! Abort! Get outta here!"

And a relieved gasp escaped her throat because she knew that voice. Sabine was OK!

"No, Sabine!" shouted Ezra, taking control of the comms immediately. "We're coming for you."

Chopper let out several grunts of concern. Kanan turned in Ezra's direction, his face sagging- which meant he was worried.

"We can't take another hit like that," stressed Kanan.

"We're not leaving her behind!" cried Ezra and Mona at the same time. They were too determined to even stop and acknowledge their immediate, synchronized response.

The ship rocked again. "We don't have a _choice,_ guys!" cried Kanan as lights flashed, alarms blared, smoke poured from nowhere, and Chopper squealed from fright. "We can't help her if we're dead!"

"We can't leave her though- they'll get her and kill her!" cried Mona, wringing her hands anxiously.

"Chopper, get us into hyperspace- _now!_ "

"No!" yelled Mona, rushing forward to stop him- but she was too late. They made the leap.

*********

Mona was spitting mad. Furious. This time, fiddling with fingers and wringing her hands and bouncing her leg was not enough. This time, she paced. She could see now why Ezra did it to calm himself- it was really helping to get some of that pent-up energy out. She made a mental note to do this more often.

They were as far away as possible from the academy without being detected, just doing nothing. The ship was getting quick repairs, but otherwise they were being worthless lumps while Sabine... While Sabine was in danger.

"Are we just gonna sit around and do nothing?" she asked angrily. "Sticking around instead of _taking action_ is gonna do no good! How will we know if she escapes? Comms are jammed! How do we even know she'll escape?! She could be dead!"

The others exchanged glances. "Mona...." began Kanan carefully, but she jerked away before he could place a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, rapid beeping. Ezra dashed to the scanners.

"A ship, pursued by a TIE!" gasped Ezra. "It has to be her!"

The ship suddenly jerked in front of another ship that was being pursued by the TIE, stopping any hits from damaging the ship Sabine was aboard.

"Sabine!" cried Ezra excitedly. "We knew you'd come through. Except Mona. She nearly flipped from worry."

"Shut up, Ezra!" yelled Mona. Then, she heard Sabine's chuckle and felt so much better.

"Ugh- never been so happy to your voices," she said, sounding as relieved as Mona felt.

"Get to the docking port, quick," instructed Ezra. Before another word could be said, Mona rushed in that direction; no one made a move to stop her.

She reached there in record time- just as Sabine and two others departed from the clunky old ship that had docked there. Without thinking, Mona rushed forward, thrusting herself into Sabine's arms.

"Oh, thank the Maker," she exhaled, holding on tightly. "I thought... We were so worried-!"

"Mona, I'm OK!" laughed Sabine as the blonde pulled away. "Look- see? No marks. I'm _fine_."

"I was scared they would hurt you," Mona exhaled, feeling slightly embarrassed. She could sense the stares of the other two pilots but decided it didn't matter.

"C'mon, let's get up front," she said, suddenly out of breath. "The others will want to see you."

They entered the cockpit not long after, Sabine shaking her heading and chuckling at the sight of Ezra.

"Thought I told you to leave," she said, but she was smiling.

"We stuck around, just in case," grinned Ezra.

And thank the Maker they had.

With that, they made the leap to hyperspace, the stars blurring into a line, and they were gone.

********

They walked down the ramp towards a waiting figure. As they got closer, Mona realized with dread that it was Commander Sato- Commander Sato who didn't like her one bit. She kept her face neutral, not letting her dread or annoyance for the man show. It would be rude; and most likely, he was here for the pilots, and not her. He just wanted to greet them... And maybe talk to Mona afterwards. She hoped not.

Sabine and the three pilots led the way, the rest of the crew following behind. Sabine stopped when she was feet away from him, then proudly presented the new pilots like they were the grand prize in a competition.

"Commander Sato, allow me to present Lieutenants Wedge Antilles and...." She paused, seemingly unsure of the other man's name. "Hobbie," said Sabine as it clicked. "Formerly of the Galactic Empire," she added, a note of pride in her voice.

"Commander," spoke up the one identified as Wedge. "We heard you're looking for some good pilots."

"Indeed we are," said the commander. "Welcome to the Rebellion." And then, he saluted them. The three pilots mimicked the gesture.

Wait- Sato had welcomed them just like that? Former Imperials? He wasn't scrutinizing them like he had been doing with Mona? This didn't seem fair!

But he knew who they were, in a way. He did not know Mona.

The others began to dissolve and go about their own ways; Mona was about to do so as well when Commander Sato called for her.

"Mona," he said simply. Mona had no designation- no rank- so she was simply called by her name. She could tell that was weird for him, so used to using official names that he was.

Fighting back dread, she paused and turned to face him, standing at attention, mentally preparing herself for scrutiny.

"The codes checked out," he said, "and Sabine succeeded as a result. Good job.... Lieutenant."

With that, Sato walked away. Didn't smile. Didn't say another word. Just vanished around a corner. Then it sunk in- fast.

Unable to contain herself, Mona dashed to the _Ghost,_ where the crew was no doubt celebrating amongst themselves the recruitment of the new pilots. She burst into the lounge, a grin on her face, and interrupted the conversations.

"Guys!" she gasped out excitedly. "I have something to tell you!"

"What is it, Mona?" asked Sabine, turning away from Wedge, who she'd been chatting with.

A wide grin spread across Mona's face. "That's _Lieutenant_ Slant to you!" she cried, and the announcement was met with enthusiastic cries of joy. The crew, along with Wedge and Hobbie, surrounded her, offering congratulations. She was really part of the rebellion now- had a title to prove it. The lowest one, yes, but a title. And she was elated.

She finally had a place- an official place- in the rebellion.


	10. Ruckus on Ryloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple supply run on Ryloth becomes complicated when the crew helps Hera retrieve a beloved family heirloom

The trooper looked around, gun raised, slowly realizing his defeat.

"You didn't think that through, did you?" Zeb asked the scout mockingly.

"Someone's eager for a promotion," added an observing Mona tauntingly. She'd come to help with the animals belonging to Cham Syndulla and his companion and instead found herself mocking the trooper that had managed to get onboard with the others.

"Uh...." said the trooper, lowering his raised blaster.

"Hey, kid, you got this outfit?" asked Zeb, clearly talking to Ezra. Mona hadn't noticed that Ezra had joined them, but there he was, looking on from the walkway above, standing directly outside of the gunning station.

"Nope," he said, observing the trooper's attire.

"The kid wants your helmet," explained Zeb, slinging his weapon onto his back and approaching the trooper. "Sorry."

Suddenly, he thwacked the trooper straight in the face; he collapsed immediately, unconscious. Then, Zeb opened the ramp and shoved the unconscious trooper out. Mona watched him thud to the ground a few feet below and laughed. Zeb's acts of violence (as wrong as it sounded) were pretty funny.

"We're good!" hollered Zeb, and the _Ghost_ took off. Mona turned to eye the speeder that had been left behind. It was nice- a 614-AvA speeder bike. Top of the line, too; had telescopic parts that easily retracted into the body.

Zeb noticed her staring. He chuckled. Eagerly, Mona turned to him. "Can we keep it?" she asked excitedly, like a child who had found a stray animal and wished to take it home.

"Well, too late to give it back," shrugged Zeb, and Mona grinned in delight. _Yes_. That was a new toy for her. She couldn't wait.

She moved it into the lounge with some effort, where she wanted to examine it further. Already in the lounge was Cham; his companion; Chopper; Ezra; Sabine; and another Twi'lek, whose name she had learned was Gobi Glie.

Cham and Numa stared at Mona as she examined the bike; at first, she ignored it, but her own curiosity got the best of her and she had to go and meet them. Straightening up, she approached the two and held out a dirty hand to shake. Secretly, she was eager to meet Hera's father, but asked contained herself.

"Mona Slant," she introduced. "I'm newer to the crew, so that's why you don't recognize me. It's an honor to meet you, uh... Mr. Syndulla." She realized she wasn't sure what exactly to call him. Clearly they weren't on a first name basis; but she also wasn't sure if he had some kind of military title to call him by.

Cham Syndulla looked over her a little. His eyes hovered over the little red dot on Mona's vest.

"Lieutenant, then?" he asked, hastily shaking her dirty hand.

"Yes, sir," she nodded. "As of a few days ago. I... Got off to a bit of a rough start, but I'm a lieutenant now."

"This is Numa," introduced Cham gesturing to his companion. "She is one of my best fighters."

"Nice to meet you," offered Mona, smiling a little. She held out her hand, which Numa carefully shook. Then, the two sort of silently left, Mona staring in confusion. Cham and Numa settled down, and Mona just shrugged and headed back to the bike. The two probably had a lot on their minds.

Suddenly, the door slid open and Cham stood up quickly, rushing to meet Hera. Kanan was behind Hera; he stopped and smiled as the father and daughter embraced. The others watched on as well, including Mona. A warm feeling spread through her at the sight, followed by a twinge of jealousy and upset that only lasted a few seconds before she pushed it away, mentally scolding herself.

 _Let others have a moment of happiness,_ she thought angrily. _They deserve it; don't ruin that._

"You arrived just in time," said Cham, pulling away from Hera and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Thank you for making this supply run."

Supply run. If only it had been that simple.

"It wasn't easy getting past that Imperial blockade," admitted Hera, but Mona knew it had been no trouble for Hera. Anything to help her father. And Hera loved a challenge- that's exactly what they had received.

"Then I wish I had better news," said Cham, his face suddenly falling and his eyes casting downwards. He took a deep breath. "The Imperials now occupy the entire Tann province."

Hera let out a loud gasp, a look of horror overtaking her face. Chopper grunted angrily, waving around his retractable arms with rage. Mona had no idea what this all meant- but it couldn't be good. She glanced around and noticed that, with the exception of Ezra, everyone else looked extremely upset or stunned.

"What's the Tann province?" asked Ezra, voicing aloud Mona's own thoughts.

"That's where Hera grew up," explained Kanan gently, because Hera seemed unable to speak. A look of shock seemed to have taken over her face.

"What happened, Father?" Hera mumbled. Mona, standing nearby, approached Hera hesitantly and gave her hand a comforting squeeze. Hera weakly returned it, and Mona let go. It was then that she noticed the way Cham looked at her- with curiosity, gratitude, and inquiry.

"I underestimated the commander, Captain Slavin," said Cham. Hera stepped closer to him. "His previous attacks were clumsy, but this one was swift, precise, unlike him." He looked away, sadly, and moved to take a seat, walking with a noticeable weight on his shoulders. "He's... Made our home his headquarters. I'm afraid I couldn't save anything when I escaped."

Hera knelt down in front of the man, who suddenly looked exhausted. "Not even the Kalikori?" asked Hera nervously.

Next to Zeb, Ezra asked, "What's a Kalikori?"

"A totem passed down the line of a Twi'lek family," explained Numa grimly in her accented voice, her face sad. It was the face of someone who had seen it before- war. Occupation. Fear. "It honors all who have come before."

"Each parent adds to the artwork to include themselves in the legacy," added Gobi Glie.

"Hmm," hummed Sabine. "Family history as living art." Mona could tell that Sabine seemed to rather like that idea.

"Hera would have inherited our family's Kalikori," explained Cham sadly.

"And I still will," butted in Hera, a fresh wave of determination taking over. "That heirloom was important to my mother. And I'm not ready to give it up yet."

"Gobi, Numa, and I are coming with you," decided Cham, realizing what his daughter was up to.

"We'll help too," offered Sabine, and Mona nodded.

"Yes- you deserve to reclaim what was taken from you, and we're going to help," said Mona. "Your family, in the future, deserves it, and the "family" you have right now is going to help you."

Hera straightened up. "This wasn't meant to be a personal mission," she said. "I can't let you take this risk with me."

"You'd do it for us," pointed out Kanan.

"Because we owe you," added Zeb.

"Yeah," said Mona. "You saved my life. You saved all of us, in some way. And it's the very least we can do, because I owe you a lot and I wanna pay it back."

Chopper grunted in agreement, swiveling and moving to emphasize his answer. He was in too.

Cham stood up, placing a hand on Hera's shoulder. "Come, Daughter," he said. "I'll brief you on Captain Slavin's defenses."

***********

They crept along on the bluurgs, the darkness of night slowly falling on them. It was silent. Mona's body ached from sitting still on the bluurg for so long. She no longer clutched tightly onto Zeb, as the bluurg was trudging along at a slow and reasonable pace, but she longed to jump down and walk alongside the beasts instead of riding on one. They had distracted the troopers, drawing then away from the Tann province and thus enabling Hera and Ezra to head there with no terrible.

"Did we lose 'em?" asked Zeb, referring to some reinforcements that had come along shortly after they had taken down an AT-ST. He let out a relieved grunt. "I think we finally lost 'em."

"Nobody knows this land as well as we do," reassured Cham in his accented Basic.

As if Zeb had jinxed them, a light fell on them as an AT-ST and a horde of troopers suddenly emerged from the darkness. Mona shielded her eyes and found she was grateful she hadn't gotten off the bluurg. She resumed her tight grip on Zeb, knowing things were going to get bumpy.

"Looks like they're learning fast," grunted Zeb, and he chirruped the bluurg, urging it to move quickly. The others were doing the same.

Mona's hair blew from the fast motions of movement; the hair that she had brushed over to hide her head wound now fluttered over to the proper side of her head, revealing the scar and burnt up hair. Mona didn't bother to fuss over it; she would later, when she wasn't facing certain death at the hands of the Empire.

The flashes of light from blasters shot past her, several times nearly hitting her. The bolts made the bluurgs nervous; they brayed with fear as they continued to run, but the obeyed the masters on their backs, going where they were directed, loyal to a default.

Suddenly, to Mona's horror, a shot towards Sabine and Kanan's shared bluurg landed feet away from the creature; the impact sent Sabine, Kanan, and the bluurg flying. The two rebels landed roughly; Mona didn't stop to look and see what had become of the bluurg.

"Kanan! Sabine!" she shouted. She wanted to get off the bluurg, to help them, but Zeb growled at her- a warning not to try to do so. She would get hurt, trying to get off the briskly moving creature. Luckily, the throw didn't seem to hurt the two that much; in seconds, Kanan was standing up, deflecting shots with his lightsaber. Sabine fired off her blasters as well, trying to take out ground troops.

Cham and the rest of his men pulled to a stop, turning their bluurgs to face the Imperials.

"Gobi! Rocket launcher!" shouted Cham, who was raising his blaster in preparation to fire at the troopers. He then ushered the creatures forward, the others following him. When they were close enough, they stopped. Cham continued to fire, while Gobi, holding a rocket launcher, skillfully dismantled from his bluurg. He was pointing the rocket launcher in the Imperials' way within seconds, waiting to get a lock onto his target.

Mona and Zeb were also firing at the troopers, protected from the bolts thanks to Kanan's deflection. This didn't last long; Gobi pointed the rocket launcher up, high, and shot it into the rock. Instantly, it collapsed, creating a wall of rock between them and the Imperials.

"That won't hold them off for long," shouted Sabine. The Mandalorian had a point; eventually, they would blast their way through. It was only a matter of time.

"Cham, any word from Hera?" asked Kanan. The Twi'lek shood his head no in response.

"No," he said grimly. "Something must have gone wrong."

Mona's chest tightened. She forced herself to remain calm.

Then, just as Sabine had said, the rocks blasted away, clearing the path for the troopers and AT-ST.

"Why didn't we try to collapse the rock on the walker and troopers, instead of blocking them?" groaned Mona, thinking of all the trouble it could have saved them. But then she saw the venomous look Cham was giving her, and she realized- she had just challenged and questioned him, his men, and his authority. "I- I'm sorry," she said quickly, "I meant no disrespect-!"

"Time to scram!" interrupted Zeb, urging his bluurg forward. Mona held on again.

"We've got to help her," Sabine said as she and Kanan rushed forward on foot, the others on the backs of their bluurgs.

"We will!" said Kanan, jumping on the back of a bluurg. Sabine followed suit. "Now come on- we gotta go faster!"

**********

From their cover behind a rock formation, the group of rebels fired at the troopers and AT-ST, trying their best to wipe them out. Mona whipped out from behind cover to fire at a nearby one, only to find nothing coming out of the barrel. She retreated to cover.

"Karabast," she scowled, using Zeb's choice word for frustrating situations. "My blaster cartridge is dead! I need another!"

"You don't have one?" grunted Zeb, also retreating back to cover.

"No," she groaned, searching through all her pockets and groaning with anger.

Someone nudged her. Mona looked to her left and saw Numa, holding out a new cartridge. She gladly accepted it. "Thank you, Numa," she said sincerely.

"It is always good to be prepared," frowned Numa scoldingly. Mona's face flushed.

"I don't normally have to use my blaster this much," she stammered. "I don't do combat a lot. I mostly do mechanics."

"A mechanic knows to always be prepared," pointed out Numa, before rejoining the fight.

 _Yeah- for a mechanical emergency!_ she wanted to object, but realized there was no point in it. Numa was already busy shooting troopers, and arguing was pointless. Shaking her head, she reloaded her blaster and resumed fire.

This went on for several minutes, until, suddenly-

"They've stopped firing," said Numa in her flowing accent. Cham chanced a peek at the AT-STs.

"Cham Syndulla," came a voice. Based on the way that Cham stiffened up and venom filled his eyes, Mona knew that Cham hated this man. The voice had to belong to that Slavin person he had mentioned earlier.

"Slavin?" she softly asked Gobi. The Twi'lek nodded grimly.

"I would have a word with you," continued the voice. "It concerns your daughter."

Mona stopped breathing for a moment. _Hera. Was Hera OK?_

"Where is she?!" demanded Cham, peering from around behind cover.

"I have your precious Hera," continued the voice. "And the boy, Ezra Bridger. They'll face my blaster squad unless you surrender to me."

Mona clenched her fists tightly, fighting back the surge of emotions- anger, pain, fear, upset. She wanted to run forward and slug this Slavin man right in the face, but she knew that doing so would only result in her getting blasted away like Terba had that fateful day of the prison break.

Cham lowered his weapon and walked towards Gobi, who lowered his own weapon. He stared at Cham with wide eyed horror. "You can't," he said. "You're too important!"

"And my daughter is not important?" asked Cham fiercely. "I will trade my life for hers. She will lead in my place." Cham turned in the direction of the Imperials. "Captain Slavin, I will surrender to you, but what assurance will you give me that my daughter and the boy will be released?"

"Only that if you do not arrive for the exchange by sundown, they will be terminated."

Terminated. Terminated like they were an infestation of rats. Like they were nothing _more_ than said rats. Suddenly, Mona wanted to run forward-  _she_ wanted to surrender herself to them, tell this Slavin man who she was; who her _family_ was. She wanted to save Hera, wanted to save Cham and Ezra. But she remained where she was, frozen, eyes wide with terror.

"Could the trap be more obvious?" remarked Sabine, drawing everyone's attention.

"We know," sighed Gobi.

"And I am counting on all of you to use my sacrifice to save Hera and Ezra," added Cham grimly.

"No," said Mona quietly, shaking her head quickly. No. They couldn't let this happen. The others glanced at her. "No," she repeated. "We won't let them kill you, or Ezra, or Hera. We'll find a way to get out of this alive- _all_ of us."

********

They touched down on the landing platform gently. Mona could barely pull herself together to get up and walk with Kanan and Cham out onto the ramp. She was terrified; felt certain that something was going to go wrong. The Empire would not keep their end of the deal; she was no fool. The lives of Hera, Cham, Ezra- and possibly all of them- were at stake.

"Syndulla," said a man who was holding tightly onto Hera's arms. He let go of his grip on the Twi'lek woman's shoulder, slightly pushing her to the side. He stepped forward, a smug look on his face. "At last we meet face-to-face. Step forward, alone, and turn yourself over as promised."

Kanan gripped Mona's shoulder, a silent message to stay where she was. He knew that Mona wanted to rush forward to embrace Hera, or to kill the officer holding the woman, or to kill the troopers, or all of those things, and he was stopping her.

"Not until you release them," said Cham firmly.

"We'll make a simultaneous exchange," compromised Slavin, though Mona had a feeling he didn't care how they did this, so long as he got Cham like he wanted. He turned to Hera, pointing his blaster at her. "Start walking," she could hear him hissing. Mona clenched her fists but remained silent.

Glancing back at Kanan and Mona one last time, Cham moved forward as well. Mona wanted to look away from the whole exchange, but suddenly found herself glancing behind the captain. She could have sworn she'd heard....

 _Chopper?_  That was him, alright, coming out from the door behind Slavin. At the sight of him, her face noticeably brightened, in spite of herself. Slavin must've noticed this.

"What are _you_ smiling about?" he shot out, waving his blaster in her general direction. Mona's smile vanished almost instantly, replaced by nervousness. He was quickly distracted from her, however; Chopper rolled past Slavin, happily chirping. It sounded like the droid was _singing._ Instantly, the smile reappeared on Mona's face. She knew what this meant- when Chopper was happy, it was because he was causing trouble- trouble for the Empire, to be specific, which meant the droid was about to save the day.

"Droid!" snapped Slavin, so naively. "What are you doing?"

Hera and Cham were now stopping in front of one another. Hera bowed her head.

"I am sorry, Father," she said sadly.

"It's all right, Hera," reassured Cham grimly, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Even I have been captured before."

"Nah, I'm sorry about the house," mumbled Hera. Mona blinked for a minute, confused. Suddenly, Hera turned to the droid. "Chopper!" she cried. Chopper turned towards the house. Two arms retracted; one did a salute, while the other held a remote.

 _Explosives_.

It barely registered in Mona's mind before the house exploded at the press of the button. The impact sent Mona tumbling; she landed roughly, but managed to regain her bearings in time to hear Cham gasp. "What... You were serious!" she made out through the ringing in her ears. Cham stared on in horror. 

All around, the sound of fire crackling and Chopper grunting filled Mona's still ringing ears. There was not much time for Cham to say anything else though- he was being helped up, and Zeb's firm grip was helping Mona stand up. Together, they rushed towards the ramp.

"Stop them! Stop them!" yelled Slavin, sounding furious. Blaster shots rang out, and she heard the sound of Kanan deflecting the bolts.

 _How are those guys still alive?_ thought Mona as she settled down in a seat, preparing herself for takeoff.

No matter. They were gone.

When they settled down, Mona stood up. She was going to go find Hera- but the woman entered the lounge before Mona could take a step, Cham and Kanan following. Smiling, she headed to the woman and gave her a quick embrace.

"Are you OK?" she asked, giving her a quick look over.

"I'm alright," said Hera, sounding tired. "We're going to the kitchen for a drink; would you like to come?"

Mona nodded, suddenly feeling very grown-up, and followed them. She insisted they all sit down, while she busily made their drinks.

"I have learned not to underestimate you," said Cham as Mona finally settled down with her own drink. Everyone else held their cups, ready to bring up to drink from in a moment's notice. "Fortunately," added Cham, "the Empire has not."

"At least, not yet," said Hera seriously.

"I'm sorry about the Kalikori, Hera," said Kanan.

"Sorry you couldn't recover it," added Mona.

"I thought I needed it to keep my mother's memory alive," said Hera sadly. "But I have you, I have my father, and I'm surrounded by my family every day."

As if to add to her point, the rest of the crew made noise in the other room; Zeb chuckling, clearly teasing Ezra; Chopper chittering; Sabine, Gobi, and Numa talking happily.

"As long as we hold on to that," continued Hera, "she'll live on."

Mona smiled softly and held up her drink. "To family," she whispered. They toasted.

******

Mona sat on the ramp, playing around with her multi-toolkit. Bored, she flicked the blade of a small knife in and out, over and over. Often, she stopped messing around with the toolkit long enough to stare off at the barren, rocky landscape of Ryloth.

Footsteps behind her stopped, and she heard someone settling down next to her. She glanced over, expecting to see Hera or Sabine. Instead, it was Cham Syndulla.

"Mr. Syndulla," she said in surprise.

"Call me Cham," returned the man, giving her a little smile. "I've noticed a few things, Lieutenant Slant."

"Call me Mona," echoed the girl, offering up a small smile of her own. 

"I noticed your dedication towards helping my daughter," he said.

Mona nodded, feeling the slightest bit of embarrassment. "She's like family," she confessed. "Hera literally saved my life a couple of months ago. She got me out of a bad situation and took me in. Gave me a home; a family."

She stared down at her feet, a lump rising in her throat.

"You have issues with your real family?" asked Cham gently. He wasn't pushing; he was wondering.

Mona nodded, looking up and staring at the setting sun. "They were never around," she managed to get out. She bitterly shook her head. "They were poor excuses for parents. This crew is more of a family to me than they ever were."

"You speak of them in the past tense," observed Cham.

"They aren't dead- not as far as I'm concerned," said Mona, shaking her head. "But I use the past tense because... Well, they're gone now, in a way. Not in my life anymore. Not that they were to begin with...." She trailed off and sighed. "Hera is like a mother, I suppose. And so... I care."

Cham placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. Surprised by the gesture, Mona turned to meet his gaze.

"Never underestimate the importance of family," he told her carefully, "Biological or otherwise, they will mean the galaxy to you. Always."

Mona nodded. "I know," she said, looking around and beaming.

Hera, quietly watching the exchange, softly smiled.


	11. Unfinished Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple salvage mission turns into a battle between long-forgotten droids, and two Jedi and a clone.

"You're  _sure_ you don't need help?" asked Hera, not quite sounding convinced. Mona, standing just behind Rex, had to smile. Hera just worried, no matter how many reassurances you gave her.

"I'm sure everything will go horribly wrong," teased Kanan, a little smile on his face.

"We'll be  _fine,_ " promised Ezra. "We got a Clone Wars veteran with us."

Ezra's statement made Mona beam at Rex with admiration. Topper, the clone vet that she knew from the tunnels, had told her a lot of stories about the war, and she felt a tremendous amount of respect for not only Topper, but for every single clone who had fought in the war.

"Ready Captain?" asked Kanan, business as usual.

"Yes sir," said Rex, nodding solemnly. "Uh, General. Kanan." Some things never changed, Mona supposed as she followed Rex, Ezra, Kanan, Chopper, and Zeb towards an abandoned ship. Rex always stumbled over what to call Kanan.

"So, how's it feel going on a mission with the guys?" teased Ezra, nudging Mona playfully. She rolled her eyes.

"Feels like any other mission, minus Sabine and Hera," she shrugged.

As they neared the downed ship, Rex began to speak. "There was a battle here during the Clone War," he remembered aloud. "This old transport's the perfect place to find weapons, ammo, maybe even some proton bombs."

Mona grinned widely. Proton bombs would be a very welcome addition to their munition of weapons.

Ezra spotted something and knelt down to examine it, intrigued. "Hey, was this a Separatist battle droid?" asked Ezra, holding up a droid head.

Mona rolled her eyes. "No, Ezra, it's a meiloorun," she sassed, before shaking her head. "Of  _course_  it's a battle droid, you dumbo." Ezra shot Mona a glare. Before he could reply, Rex spoke up.

"Oh yeah," he said without even looking. He didn't stop to acknowledge Mona's snide remark either. "Little piece of one, anyway. This place used to be crawling with 'em. We called 'em clankers."

"Clankers," tried out Zeb. He chuckled, seemingly pleased with how it rolled off the tongue. "I like that."

Mona liked it too. She had heard the nickname before, of course, from Topper. From his descriptions of the droids, it was a suitable name for them.

"How many of these things do you think you blasted?" wondered Zeb as Ezra examined the head.

"I don't know," shrugged Rex. "Thousands. Probably tens of thousands. Never kept count like some of the boys."

"Topper did," remarked Mona out loud without really thinking. The remark caught Rex off-guard; he turned to Mona.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Topper- he's this clone I used to know, back before I joined the crew," she explained. "He was part of this community of homeless, misplaced people- runaways, street kids, people kicked out of their homes by the Empire, stuff like that. I was part of it too. Long story. Anyway; he told stories about the Clone War all the time to keep the little kids busy. Brighten their days a little, ya know? Keep 'em entertained for their parents. Anyway, he told us that he kept count."

"What'd he say his number was?" asked Rex.

Mona paused to think. "I don't remember specifically," she confessed. "He said it was in the millions."

"Topper," muttered Rex, tapping the chin of his helmet thoughtfully as he tried to remember. "He got a small scar on his left cheek?"

"Yup," confirmed Mona. Rex chuckled.

"Oh, I remember him," he said, shaking his head and laughing a little. "Gotta warn you- the stories he told you probably weren't as glamorous as he made them out to be. He always did stretch the truth."

"I figured that out myself when he casually mentioned how he somehow took out 5 droids with one shot," laughed Mona.

"Yup," muttered Rex fondly. "That's Top for ya. How was he doing, when ya last saw him?"

"Homeless," said Mona, shaking her head bitterly. "Can't believe the Empire just threw you all aside like you were nothing. After all your service...."

"They don't look very dangerous," said Ezra suddenly, tossing the head away. Mona frowned at him and went to pick it up. She wanted to keep it, ugly as it was. Maybe Sabine could paint it, make it look neat.

Rex stopped abruptly and turned to face Ezra. "Listen," he said, wagging a finger in the boy's face like a lecturing parent, "those droids wiped out a lot of Republic troopers. Many of them were my  _friends."_

He turned and continued to walk, noticeably agitated. Mona felt her heart sink; Topper had often talked about the war in much the same way.

"Rex has been through a lot," Kanan told an ashamed Ezra. "Battles leave scars, some you can't see."

After that, they walked on in silence. Soon, they reached the mouth of the transport. Rex held out a hand, signalling for them to slow down.

"Hold up," he said. "Let me recon first." He briskly walked forward, assessing the area with technology clearly built into his helmet. "Well, look at that," he said after a moment. "We hit pay dirt."

Holding her blaster just in case, Mona approached Rex. "What is it?" she asked.

"The munitions depot is fully loaded," he replied, waving the others over. They joined him and Mona. "More proton bombs in here than we can carry."

A bubble of excitement filled Mona as she and the others observed where he was looking.

"Good job, Rex," congratulated Kanan, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Way to go, Captain," added Ezra, grinning widely. Mona smiled up at him, letting her expression say it all. Then, they rushed forward, towards the munitions. Mona didn't get far before she heard Chopper let out a series of concerned grunts. She stopped and turned in his direction.

"What is it, Chop?" she asked him. Chopper chirped, worried. "What do you mean, you heard a voice?" she asked, sounding skeptical. "We're the only ones here, buddy."

With that, she rushed to join the others, not noticing that Chopper did not follow.

"Hey, careful kid," said Rex suddenly, stopping her. "The droids used to protect their armories with ray shields."

"What's a ray shiel-?" Ezra asked loudly as they were suddenly enveloped by a shimmering light.

" _This_ is a ray shield," said Rex matter-of-factly. 

Suddenly, Moan could hear a faint whirring, and metallic... Footsteps. Then, she saw it.

"Look!" gasped Ezra, pointing off in the distance before Mona had even had enough time to process it. "Aren't those battle droids? I thought they were all shut down!"

"Well, these weren't," snarled Zeb.

"You have been captured by the Separatist Alliance," said an annoying mechanical voice. The droid that the voice belonged to also held a gun in hand, pointed right at them.

"Huh?" asked Zeb, staring around at the droids.

"Separatists?" asked Rex.

"Uhm, what are they talking about?" Mona wondered, looking at her crew members.

"Prepare to blast the Republic invaders," spoke up the same droid- clearly some kind of leader.

"Republic invaders?" inquired Kanan, frowning in confusion. Mona, however, was more on the verge of panic than questioning. That statement was making her very uneasy.

Suddenly, a beeping. "Belay that order," said the leader. Then, there was chattering over a commlink. "Uh-huh, uh-huh," nodded the droid as it listened. "Roger, Roger."

"Wait, who's Roger?" whispered Ezra to Rex. Before the veteran could respond, the droid leader spoke up.

"We have new orders," he said, "incapacitate and capture. Activating stunner."

"No!" everyone yelled out, beginning to panic. Mona looked around frantically, as if she would find a door she could walk out of, or a way to take down the shield. But there was none; it was too late. With the press of a button, electricity shot out from all angles, stabbing them. Mona felt the volts of electricity surge through her; it was worse than the time she had shocked herself while repairing a shield generator. She let out a grunt, every single inch of her body jerking, before finally collapsing. She could just make out the droid saying something before she succumbed to the pain.

************

"Mona, Mona," whispered a voice urgently. The sound of her own name being repeated over and over brought the young girl out of her unconsciousness. Her eyes slowly opened with much effort; everything swam and blurred. She blinked several times, allowing herself to better see. Things were still out of focus, but there was Rex on her left, Ezra on her right.

A big droid stood up and began to file past them, holding Rex's helmet in his hand. Mona's vision sharpened now; looking back and forth, she notice they were all in a line, guarded by armed Separatist battle droids. From left to right it was Kanan, Rex, herself, Ezra, and Zeb.

"Near the end of the war," said the odd looking droid, "Separatist droids significantly outnumbered Republic units. By my calculations, our probability of being defeated was only 23.6%."

"After Clone Order 66, the whole droid army was given a shutdown command," interrupted Rex with a frown. At the mention of Clone Order 66, Kanan lowered his head. "How are you even operating?"

"The Jedi betrayal ended the war for most of the galaxy," said the droid, turning away from Rex. "But here on Agamar, I assumed it was a Republic trick, and prevented the shutdown command."

"Well," frowned Rex, "it doesn't matter how it ended. The war is  _over._ Let us go." He began to struggle with the cuffs, scowling furiously at the droid.

Mona could see it in Rex's behavior- the entire situation was terrifying for him. He was basically reliving the war right now, a terrifying and paralyzing thought. She could tell Rex was panicking, though trying his best to hide it. Observing this, she felt absolutely horrible.

"Negative, Captain," replied the droid. "I calculate that this will be my only opportunity to end the Clone Wars as  _I_  planned- with a victory for the Separatist Alliance."

"What do you want us to do- surrender?" asked Rex incredulously.

"On the contrary," said the droid. "I want you to fight, to prove, once and for all, whose tactical strategy was superior."

Mona stared. No. No  _way._ She wasn't a soldier; she wasn't a fighter; she wasn't experienced in the art of battle or war like the others were. She wouldn't last a minute out there- and she wasn't going to die in an unfair fight, just because some crazed droid was a sore loser.

"Well, you can count me out," scowled Zeb angrily. "I'm not gonna play some stupid war game."

"Same here," said Mona, now finding the courage to speak up. "I'm not getting involved. I'm not a soldier, I'm a mechanic. It isn't a fair fight for me. Even you know that. I won't last a minute."

The droid leaned in towards Zeb. "That is correct, Lasat," it said. "Your species were not in the Clone Wars. And you- human child." The droid turned to Mona; she scowled at his choice of words. "Mechanics did not battle. Thus, you and the Lasat will be the hostages your allies must save."

"Hey!" protested Mona, not liking the idea of being a damsel. "I said, I'm not getting involved-  _at all._ "

"The "Jedi Rescue" is a recurring scenario based on 132 battles I have reviewed," continued the droid, ignoring Mona's protests and continuing down the line.

"Hey- smarty pants!" shouted Mona, losing her temper and struggling against the cuffs. She hissed in pain as they cut her wrists, hitting her. "Did you not hear the "I don't wanna be involved" part, or are you damaged? I DON'T WANNA BE INVOLVED!"

The droid stopped and looked at her. "That is another reason why you are a hostage," he said. "Hostages are unwilling."

Mona groaned. Great. She was gonna pretend to be a damsel in distress while a crazy droid relived a war that had ended almost 20 years ago.

"We've done this a few times," scowled Ezra, referring to the "Jedi Rescue" scenario. The droid looked to Kanan.

"Jedi, is this your Padawan?" he asked.

"Most of the time," remarked Kanan.

"Good," replied the droid, not seeming to take note of the hidden context in Kanan's response. "A complete set of Republic opponents will make this authentic."

"No, it won't," frowned Rex, "because we're  _not_  fighting."

"If you will not fight," said the droid, "you will be terminated."

"He's  _mad_ ," grumbled Mona. 

"I'll fight your Clone War," spat out Ezra, taking everyone by surprise.

"What?" snapped Rex.

"Ezra, no!" warned Kanan.

"Stop being an idiot!" Mona hissed.

"Hey- you both talk about the Clone Wars," Ezra tried to reason. "What it was like, the good and the bad." Mona raised her eyebrows. There had been pluses to the War? Ezra continued. "I wanna help you win this last battle. Besides- look at them. How can we lose?"

Ezra clearly didn't know a thing about battle droids.

"Uh, hey," said one of the droids, clearly taking some offense to the boy's remark. Kanan just sighed in response.

"Okay, it might be easier to fight them head-on than to get out of our current dilemma," he conceded.

Rex exhaled. "Fine. Fine," he gave in. "We'll do it."

"Okay," said Ezra, and Mona mentally prepared herself for the  _but._ "But if we win, Mona and Zeb go free,  _and_ we take all the proton bombs in the hangar."

Whoop. There it was. The  _but._ Mona couldn't help and grin at it though. It was a pretty solid prize.

"I accept your terms," said the droid, dropping Rex's helmet at the man's knees. Then, he walked off. A droid approached Mona and Zeb, motioning for the two to stand up.

"Ezra Bridger," she hissed angrily as she passed the boy, "you had better not fail and let me get killed."

"We've got this!" he called after her. Mona just shook her head. That ego would kill him- or one of them- some day.

*******

"The objective of this battle is simple," stated the droid over the comm. From where she was standing in the command center, Mona could see the droid speaking into the speaker. "You must fight your way back to my command center and capture it in order to free your friends."

(That would be Mona and Zeb.)

"The last battle will begin now," said the droid after an agonizingly long pause. It tapped at some controls, then turned to Mona and Zeb.

"You got some way to watch what's going on?" she asked casually. She was itching to see what was happening- had to know or she'd go insane.

"Why?" asked the droid. "You wish to see the demise of your friends?"

"No," replied Mona with a coy smile, "I wish to see them destroy some clanker butt."

The droid motioned to a big screen. Mona stood and walked towards it, an armed droid following. She stood there, uncomfortable from the bound wrists, and watched. Zeb joined a few seconds later, his curiosity clearly getting the best of him.

A huge wave of droids approached the three figures, exiting from the mouth of the transport. Mona watched as Rex put on his helmet, readied his blaster, and Kanan and Ezra pulled out their lightsabers, readying themselves to fight.

Rex perched himself between Ezra and Kanan, in the little window of space the two had left. Then, he began to fire just as the droids did. Kanan and Ezra deflected the shots with their lightsabers, then suddenly ducked as Rex threw something in the direction of the droids. The following explosion told her it had been a thermal detonator. She cheered in spite of herself.

Again, they repeated; Kanan and Ezra deflected while Rex fired. Occasionally the two Jedi would duck, Rex would throw a TD, and droids would blow up. Now, there was a bunch of scattered droids. Rex motioned for them to move forward; the others listened, running in, lightsabers swinging and Rex's blaster firing. They had scattered the droids, making things a lot easier.

Finally, they reached the mouth of the hangar, taking shelter behind some crates. After a few moments of them doing nothing, Kanan rushed forward, Zeb right behind. Ezra remained where he was for a minute, however, confusing Mona. Quickly, however, he rushed to join them.

"Looks like my friends are doing pretty good," observed Zeb casually, though Mona could tell he was extremely smug and proud. "Might as well surrender now...."

"I am not programmed to comprehend your humor," said the droid, turning his head slightly in Zeb's direction before focusing again on the screen.

"Well, maybe I can fix that," grinned Mona slyly, unable to stop the remark from escaping her mouth. "I  _am_  a mechanic, after all." 

Once again-

"I am not programmed to comprehend your humor."

Mona rolled her eyes.

"I'm not joking," said Zeb, clearly annoyed.

"Ha, ha, ha," said the droid sardonically. "Your Republic friends have taken the bait. Send in the destroyers."

Mona looked to Zeb with horror. Zeb looked back to her with confusion.

"That's bad?" he asked.

"Of course it is- they're called Destroyers!" yelled Mona. She wanted to run her hands through her hair from stress, but couldn't. "Topper told us about them. They've got shields, and they roll, and there's this whole fancy trick to taking them out- something that will be hard for the others to pull off, what with their numbers being so... Small."

"How do you know how to take it out?" asked Zeb, confused.

"Topper," repeated Mona impatiently. She rolled her eyes. "I actually listened to him."

Anxiously, she returned her attention to the screen, to see several moving blurs making their way through the hangar to meet Zeb, Kanan, and Ezra. Immediately, they began to fire once in position. Kanan and Ezra deflected shots while Rex fired. Mona scowled.

"Of course," she murmured. "If those destroyers were on ground level Rex would be able to pull his little trick off, but they're not." She turned to Zeb. "He knows what he's doing," she confessed, gesturing to the Super Tactical Droid.

"Thank you," said the droid, sounding pleased.

Mona frowned. "I was more saying it in a "great, we are screwed" kind of way, but, yeah, whatever," she shrugged, not looking happy. She looked back at the screen.

The trio, she noticed, had taken cover. But suddenly- Rex and Kanan were rushing out from behind cover, getting the attention of the destroyers. They swiveled in the pair's direction and began to fire rapidly. But where was Ezra? Suddenly, the boy rushed out from behind the crate, towards an even bigger crate. Slowly, Mona realized his plan. He was going to destroy the catwalk with the crate; Kanan and Rex were the distractions.

"Ah, the Jedi have split up, as they do 76% of the time," observed the tactician droid, sounding proud of himself for the observation. "Squad six, advance."

And then, a wave of droids approached the pair. Kanan deflected shots, Rex fired his own. Quickly, however, they took cover, clearly seeing that the odds were not with them.

They remained there quite a while, Rex popping out to shoot at the slowly advancing droids. Ezra was nowhere in sight, which worried Mona. Whatever they had planned, they had better put into motion soon. Mona knew they couldn't hide forever.

Suddenly, Rex rushed out from behind cover- and was shot. Mona gasped, would have covered her mouth had her hands not been bound.

"Rex!" she yelled desperately, as if that could save him. She felt her breath quicken. There was still a chance he was OK, the shot could have grazed him....

Zeb was growling and straining at his cuffs, itching to get free. The battle droid behind him poked him with the blaster, but did not fire. He had not been told to.

"Settle yourselves," said the Tactician droid, sounding like a scolding parent.

"My friend could be dead!" Mona shouted.

Suddenly, the catwalk  _collapsed_  on the droids, smashing them flat. Some droids remained- ones who had not been directly underneath the catwalk when it had collapsed. But now, Mona realized, the odds were much better, and Kanan could afford to check on Rex.

To Mona's immense relief, the man got up, looking slightly pained, but  _alive._ Mona let out a cheer- would have pumped her fist in the air but, alas, couldn't. She watched as the man slowly stood up with Kanan's assistance, and smiled. Rex patted his armor proudly, probably talking about how well it had held up. Then, he and Kanan rushed forward, Rex firing off his blaster.

"There go the ray shields," grinned Mona, making a mental note to herself to ask if just  _maybe,_ the droid would slip in one as part of the bargain when her team won. Those looked like some neat little toys she  _needed_ to get her hands on.

Ezra joined Rex and Kanan just as they made their way out of the hangar and into the ship. The screen fizzled for a moment as a new view appeared on the screen. It seemed there were cameras everywhere.

The camera was looking at the crew; Ezra said something, and Rex turned on him. Suddenly, he advanced towards Ezra, and Mona stared. It looked like Rex was  _shouting_ at him. She groaned.

"Great," she sighed. "What'd he say now, you reckon?"

Zeb just shrugged. They watched it continue for a few more seconds before turning away. Kanan briefly comforted Ezra, placing a hand on his shoulder, then ran off. Ezra took a moment, but he finally followed.


	12. Common Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected twist leaves Mona's team and the droids with a chance to "end" the Clone War peacefully.

Ezra, Rex, and Kanan took out droids one by one, Rex expertly shooting and Ezra and Kanan deflecting several shots that bounced back to strike the droids. They were getting close, she knew it- and then the blasted destroyers rolled in once again. Quickly. Rex sandwiched himself between Ezra and Kanan. Ezra had his lightsaber out, ready to fight.

Kanan shouted something, and together they threw the droids back with the Force. Their shields flickered ever so briefly, and Rex fired at them. Mona was confused; Topper hadn't told her about that method. Her mind flashed back to the story- they'd been helping some rebels on Onderon. They wanted to drive out the Separatists. Technically, the Republic couldn't get involved, but the Jedi did help train the rebels to fight...

That was it. They hadn't taught the rebels the same technique that Ezra, Kanan, and Rex were using because the Onderonian rebels didn't have the Force; wouldn't be able to do it that way. The Jedi wouldn't be there for the real fight, to pull that on the droids. They'd taught them how to do it by themselves.

Mona smiled to herself, pleased that she'd figured it out. She was also pleased with how well her team was doing. Until-

Something caused Ezra to fly forward. Had he been shot? She took in a sharp breath, fear overtaking her again. Rex was shot in the helmet, also sent flying back; and now it was just Kanan standing, deflecting the bolts. Suddenly, Mona's hope was quickly diminishing.

Somehow, Rex reached out and grabbed his helmet, which had been knocked off in his fall. With perfect aim, he threw it at the destroyer's shield. It crackled and began to short out; Rex ended it with a shot from his blaster.

Slowly, Rex and Ezra stood up. Kanan's lightsaber receded. Stretching, Rex reached down to grab his helmet. They exchanged some words, he put his helmet on, and they left.

Seconds later, the door to the command center slid open, blaster shots rang out, droids collapsed, and Rex rushed in, blaster blazing, Kanan and Ezra right behind him.

Mona cheered.

"Well," said Rex smugly, "looks like we win."

"I disagree, Captain," said the tactician droid, causing Mona to frown. This droid was a  _really_  sore loser.

"What, is admitting defeat not part of your programming?" she frowned- it was part sass, part genuine question, because she wondered if it really was or not.

Suddenly, the battle droids pressed in closer to her. Mona's breath caught in her chest.

"Woah, woah, I didn't mean to offend, I-!"

"Rex, no!" Ezra suddenly cried. There was the sound of a blaster going off, the shot scorching metal-

"We didn't win," said Ezra loudly. "These droids are so old, they malfunctioned. If they hadn't, we'd be goners."

 _Karabast._ Ezra was right. It hadn't been a fair fight. Although, to be fair, one clone and two Jedi hadn't been very fair to begin with....

"So, uh, does this mean I'm dead?" Mona asked nervously. No one seemed to notice her remark.

"The boy is correct," chimed the droid. "The droid army  _would_  have prevailed. So, technically, victory is ours."

"Does this mean I'm dead or not?!" demanded Mona. "Seriously! I- how about a deal? I can fix your droids- I've got time!"

Everyone was staring at her now.

"I'm sorry," she blushed, "I don't do well in life or death situations."

"Victory isn't yours!" said Ezra quickly. "I never really thought about it, I never asked. I  _know_ the Jedi were wiped out, the clones were decommissioned, and the droid army was just shut down. The Clone War ended- but why? If none of you won, who did?"

Silence. Mona thought about it, stumped, realized... She wasn't sure. The Republic had fallen; so had the Jedi, and the Separatists and the Clones and the droids. Who was the winner in this whole thing?

The Empire?

"Uh, the Empire," said Zeb.

"Zeb, that's right!" cried Ezra. Mona wanted to facepalm herself. "How did you know?"

"Because they're here, and they're about to win again."

Mona glanced out the big window, and that's when she saw it. There was Imperial spacecraft, approaching the downed ship. 

"I've got a new calculation for you," spoke up Ezra. "What are the chances your droid army can defeat the Empire?"

"My resources are depleted," droned the tactician. "However, the droid army is not currently at war with the Galactic Empire."

"You wanna bet?" grunted Zeb.

"Unit B1-268, analyze the threat," commanded the tactician droid. There was some silence then as they waited for the droid to report back in.

He did not answer. Instead, they watched on the view screen as the droid and the others accompanying him were shot down, and a bunch of AT-STs were dropped onto the surface.

"I think we face a common enemy now," quipped Mona, observing. Why was the Empire even here in the first place?!

"Uh- wait a minute!" cried Rex, seeming to catch on. Kanan placed a hand on the clone's shoulder.

"Let him finish, Captain," said Kanan gently.

"Clones? Battle droids? You destroyed each other," said Ezra, turning to face the group. Mona groaned.

"Cut the theatrics, Ezra," she grumbled.

"When you were both weak enough," continued Ezra loudly, ignoring her, "the Empire took over."

Where was all this wisdom of Ezra's coming from? Mona frowned, but he had a point. They needed to band together, didn't they? She had no ill-will towards the battle droids other than this whole kidnapping incident, which she decided she could possibly overlook. But Rex? Rex was a different story. Kanan didn't seem to hold much of a grudge himself- she knew he had fought as a padawan in the war, of course- but he would be easier to persuade.

And then there was the boss droid....

"General, what were the Separatists fighting for?" asked Ezra boldly.

"According to my programming," said the General droid, "freedom from the tyranny of the Republic."

"Hmm," hummed Ezra. "Fighting tyranny. Sounds like the Empire has always been your enemy."

Oh snap. He was good. He was  _using_ the droid's own programming against him, for their advantage.

"You are against the Empire," replied the droid. "I am against the Republic. Now the Republic has become the Empire." He thought for a moment, and then- "I accept your logic. We are on the same side."

"Sorry," mumbled the droid behind Zeb. The droid guarding Mona, however, uttered no such apology. She turned her head and rolled her eyes at the droid.

"Apology accepted," she sassed, rolling her eyes before turning back to the others. Rex was removing his helmet.

"I guess we are," he said grimly.

"However, as I stated," began the droid, "my forces are too depleted for me to plan a successful counterattack."

Ezra was walking towards the droid briskly. He stopped several feet away from him.

"Fighting insurmountable odds?" asked Kanan. "We can help you with that."

Suddenly, agitated chattering came over Ezra's comm.

"Chopper?!" yelled Mona, recognizing his warbles. She blinked in disbelief. "Chopper! Where has he been all this time?!"

"Yes," said Ezra hastily over the comm, hushing Mona with a gesture. "How's the shuttle coming?"

Shuttle? Chopper had found a shuttle? Suddenly, it made sense- Chopper had found a shuttle and sent out a distress call. The Empire must have intercepted it, and here they were.

"Shuttle?" asked Kanan, clearly having not pieced it together. "What shuttle?"

"The one I  _tried_ to tell you about earlier," frowned Ezra. Clearly that had happened when she hadn't been around.

Suddenly, a holographic image appeared in front of the General droid. "We have three Sheathipede-class shuttles, but they have no weapons," he said.

"No," said Kanan, "but they can get us outta here."

"A successful retreat is improbable," replied the General.

Mona frowned. "When all this is over, General- if we survive this- I really ought to reprogram you to have some more optimism," she murmured. She was, once again, ignored.

"The walkers will destroy the ships before they can escape the hangar," the general continued. Also correct. But the droid had no imagination.

"We don't have the firepower to take on walkers," added Rex, shaking his head as he studied the image. 

"What about the bombs we came here for?" asked Kanan. Immediately, Mona wanted to protest. The rebellion  _needed_ those bombs; but she realized that they were their best shot at getting out alive.

"We have no cannon to fire the shells." The general shook his head. "Otherwise, I would have used them on you."

"Thanks," frowned Kanan.

On the plus side- they would have bombs to take back to base. On the negative- that was  _if_ they made it out alive.

"We're running out of time!" pointed out Ezra.

Rex seemed to get a bright idea. He perked up. "Ah!" he said. "We roll em. The proton bombs. We roll 'em across the hangar and into the feet of the walkers. Then, we blast 'em!"

Well, they just might get out of this alive, after all- minus weapons. Mona knew it was better than dying, but she still couldn't help but feel sad that they might lose all the weapons.

"My battle droids are not accurate," said the general. At least he could  _admit it._

 _They have very big targets,_ thought Mona, frowning to herself. The general's lack of confidence disturbed her.

" _However,_ " continued the General, "you are, Master Jedi."

"I don't understand," said Kanan.

"My droids will line up and fire at you and your apprentice." Mona's jaw dropped. "You two will then redirect their blaster bolts towards the shells more accurately, thus setting off more targets than my droids could alone."

Mona closed her mouth. She thought the general had suggested his droids execute Kanan and Ezra.

"Well, this takes trust to a whole new level," frowned Rex. Kanan just sighed. Then, he pulled out his comm.

"Chopper- get the munitions ready to roll."

********

Mona watched from the shuttle in wide-eyed wonder as the explosions went off, crippling walkers and nearly blinding her. She was there with Chopper, getting the ship ready for takeoff alongside the droid.

"We're coming in!" called Ezra. Mona punched at the controls and lowered the ramp. Everyone barreled towards the cockpit, Rex taking controls and beginning to fly.

"Lead shuttle, bank right!" yelled Rex. " _Bank right!_ "

Lead shuttle was shot down.

Rex maneuvered them around a walker, their presence probably hard to see through all the smoke. They broke through the big cloud of it, shot forward, and sped off into the distance, the other shuttle still beside them.

"We made it!" gasped Ezra. He tapped into his comms. "General, do you read us?"

The holographic image of the general droid showed up. "Affirmative. We have survived the battle. It was not a victory, but a successful strategy nonetheless."

"No," said Rex with a shake of his head, "it  _was_  a victory. We  _all_ just won the Clone War, and you ended it, Ezra. A galaxy of senators couldn't do that. An army of Jedi, Clones, and droids couldn't find the middle ground, but you did." Proudly, he clapped a hand on Ezra's shoulder, grinning.

"Rex," said Ezra, clearly embarrassed, "all I did was point out that none of you were meant to win. You couldn't."

"And we needed to hear it," replied Rex.

"Agreed," spoke up the General. She had forgotten he was still there. "I am satisfied if you are, Captain."

Rex nodded. "I am."

"Very good," said the General. "Now, based upon this battle, I calculate that you have less than a one percent chance of staging a successful rebellion against the Empire, so this is where we must part ways."

"Hey," grinned Mona slyly, " _never_  tell us the odds."

Ezra just smiled and saluted. "Roger, roger," he agreed, and the General flickered away. "I can't imagine fighting that many droids all the time," remarked Ezra.

Rex chuckled. "Well, if you think  _that_ was bad," he grinned, "let me tell you about the Battle of Geonosis."

**************

They each went their separate ways, the other shuttle going who-knows-where while they headed towards a waiting  _Ghost._ Mona was excited to get onboard and tell everything- so much had happened.

"This is  _Ghost,_ Spectre-1, are you there?" came Hera's voice on Kanan's comm.

"Hera, I was just about to call you," smiled Kanan, bringing the comm up to his mouth. "How was  _your_  day?"

"We're tracking two shuttles leaving the system," replied the woman. "Is everything alright? Did you have trouble securing the bombs?"

Mona couldn't help but snicker.  _Oh, Hera... If only you knew..._

"Well," said Kanan, "the bad news is, we didn't get the bombs. The good news is, we don't need a pickup because we found a new Phantom."

Mona grinned. Why hadn't she thought of that?! This shuttle was the perfect replacement!

"Tell Sabine she's gonna need a paint job," added Kanan as an afterthought. Mona imagined the looks that must be on their faces, and laughed.

************

The transport settled onto the top of the  _Ghost_ perfectly; as it it were meant to be. Mona smiled, thinking about the different possibilities for their new ship. She knew that whatever Sabine did would look incredible; but it was fun to imagine what might happen.

They entered the cockpit, where Hera and Sabine were waiting. They were immediately bombarded with questions from both women- questions which they struggled to answer due to the overlap in questions. Mona sighed, knowing she had to hush the two. Taking a deep breath, she brought her fingers to her lips and let out a shrill whistle.  _That_ shut them up.

"Alright!" she said. "Here is how it's happening. We are going back to base, we are going to get freshened up- stars know we need it- and we will tell all. Sabine, Hera, do feel free to admire the ship while we get freshened up, but... Don't touch it or break it or anything? I mean, I trust you guys and all, but... I've got some things in there I would rather you not break."

"Things?" asked Ezra, confused. Mona shrugged casually. 

"Chop already had the shuttle ready to go, so I  _may_ have snagged a few things," she replied casually. When she received a look from Zeb, she went on the offensive. "Hey- I  _saved_ that stuff. The Empire would have blown it into oblivion. We could use that tech. You'll thank me later."

Hera and Sabine stared, confused.

"Anywho!" cried Mona, clapping her hands loudly. "I need to go find some kind of medkit. In case you couldn't tell, my wrists are really hurt from those cuffs. Crude things, they were." Then, she walked off, secretly reveling in the suspense she was leaving the others in. As she walked away, however-

"Now that she's gone, can you just tell us?" sighed Sabine. Mona shook her head and chuckled.

************

"You stole a ray shield generator?" asked Sabine, staring in bewilderment. Mona just shrugged as she carried it through the corridor and to her cabin.

"Rescued, more like," she said, ready to defend her ambitious project to the very ends of the galaxy (as she was wont to do with every single project she found for herself). "It was gonna get blown up by the Empire. Decided I should salvage it. Maybe we can use it, somehow, or I can study how it works, develop some tech from it."

"That's  _my_  job," said Sabine incredulously. "Like-  _I'm_ the person who does all the fancy tech stuff."

"We can share the role," teased Mona. The door to their cabin slipped open and she plopped the ray shield generator down on her work table. Sabine just shook her head as she watched the girl.

"This is Clone Wars era tech," the Mandalorian pointed out. "The Empire probably uses improved versions."

"That's why I'm going to improve it myself," said Mona. "I'm a pretty good slicer, so I thought- I could hack into some place somewhere, figure out what their ray shields are like, and make an even better one using this as the starting point."

Sabine raised an eyebrow. She contemplated questioning it; then, she looked to the corner where an odd assortment of junk had assembled. Mona always found some project or other, only to abandon it for something else. The corner was a shrine to her past commitments, none of which ever made it far. Some were simple- a blaster energy pack that lasted longer; a little machine to manage an overheating problem with one of the speeder bikes. Others, like this ray shield, seemed a lot more complicated. 

"Why don't you work on those things first?" asked Sabine, gesturing to the corner. Mona didn't look to see where Sabine was pointing, because she knew. The thought of it actually made her turn red. Shame, maybe, at her failure to stick to one thing? Who knew.

"I'd rather work on this," Moan said stubbornly, though she couldn't seem to stand looking at the corner, where her ambitions had been left to die.

Sabine shook her head, then got an idea. Quickly, she made up an excuse to Mona, and left, ready to propose the idea to the others. She hoped that they- and Mona- would like it.

******

"Seriously, Sabine, I'm a little creeped out," mumbled Mona, trying to tug away the blindfold. Hands swatted away Mona's own hands, preventing her from pulling it off.

"You're fine," promised Sabine, laughing a little. She knew Mona would be thanking her, in the end.

"Not much farther," promised Sabine when Mona let out an angry, annoyed huff. This prompted a mutter from Mona in a language that Sabine was kind of glad she didn't understand. She wasn't sure she'd want to know what had come out of the girl's mouth.

Hera must have known, however, because she lightly smacked Mona in the back of the head. "Don't say those things," she scolded. Mona signed heavily and nodded.

"Yes, mom," she said.

Suddenly, her mouth formed an "o" shape as she realized what she'd just said. It surprised Sabine too- the remark hadn't been one of Mona's many snarky comments. It had just slipped out on accident.

Instantly, silence fell, Hera looked unsure how to respond, and Mona's face burned. What had just happened?

"Correct answer," Hera said suddenly, and then they all laughed a little. The tension dissolved, they finally stopped.

"Can I take it off now?" Mona groaned when she was gently halted by Sabine.

"Yes- go ahead," laughed Sabine. A smile lit up Mona's face. She eagerly tugged away the blindfold, let her eyes adjust- and she laughed in delight.

They were in a small corner of the empty repair bay, and set up there was a workstation. Mona would have thought it belonged to someone else, had the sign above the table not read her name in Aurebesh. She turned to the others and laughed with joy.

"This is awesome!" she cried, before turning back to the workstation. She imagined, in her mind, the setup she wanted. It excited her to no end. She just couldn't believe she had a special place of her own to work, with a window nearby to open up and let air in; a window with a great view, as well. And she was in the repair bay, close to other mechanics like herself, and not far from where the  _Ghost_  was docked, either.

"Who got me this?" she asked, turning to face her crew. Sabine smiled sheepishly and raised her hand.

"I had to get all your clutter out of our cabin," she shrugged, but Mona saw the shadow of a smile on Sabine's face.

"Well, Sabine- thank you," grinned Mona. "I love it. Thanks. Again." She chuckled. "Alright- who wants to help me move my stuff over?"

Groans, laughs, a few chuckles. Everyone headed off to the  _Ghost_ , ready to help out their friend.


	13. Mandalorian Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on a recon mission mission to Concord Dawn, Mona struggles with her trust issues and a new danger that awaits her on the surface of Concord Dawn.

"Wait, so- this guy nearly killed Hera?" asked Mona with confusion as she and Zeb strolled through the prison block. The Lasat nodded. "And Sabine is just..... Casually playing Cubikahd with him like he never did those things?"

Zeb shrugged. "Well, he's letting us through Concord Dawn," he said. "Of course, that's because we have him prisoner... But apparently he did something for Kanan long ago, when he was a kid. So, Kanan is grateful. Blah, blah blah. I don't like it, but whatever. Gotta do what you gotta do."

They finally made their way to the cell. The first thing Mona noticed was Chopper projecting the game into the cell; Sabine and the man, Fenn Rau, were sitting on opposite sides of the cell.

When Mona looked to Sabine, the girl was staring down at her hands, upset about something. Fenn Rau had an intense look on his face. The two looked like they had been discussing a terrible war. The tension was not lost on Mona.

"Sorry to interrupt playtime," said Zeb, "but Hera wants you in the war room for briefing."

Sabine glanced in their direction, a little startled. Fenn Rau looked, too- and his eyes immediately landed on Mona. He observed her closely, scathingly, making her want to squirm. She hated the stares of strangers. But she chose to ignore him, instead leaning down next to Chopper and switching off the game for him.

"I am so glad I added that," she smiled to the droid, not acknowledging the man that had, apparently, almost got Hera killed. Anyone that hurt one of her crew was no friend of hers. She straightened up. The next words that came out of Zeb's mouth after a brief pause stunned her.

"Both of you."

Chopper grunted, turned away, and followed Zeb. Mona, however, was stunned for a moment at Zeb's revelation. She quickly regained her focus and hurried after the droid. She heard Sabine following as well, and Fenn Rau. Armed guards followed, at a distance, just in case.

"I don't recognize her," said Fenn Rau to Sabine, not really bothering to keep his volume down.

Mona, not bothering to turn around, said, "I can hear you." She didn't stop walking; she kept her pace the same as she strode alongside Chopper and behind Zeb.

"She joined our crew a few months ago," replied Sabine simply.

"What's her problem?" Rau asked. "She won't even look at me."

"I can still hear you, Rau," Mona said, scowling, though the scowl meant nothing if Rau could not see it.

"We told her about what happened back on Concord Dawn, and... Well, she's kinda ticked that Hera nearly wound up dead because of that," replied Sabine.

"So- she cares deeply about her crew."

"Yup," Sabine stated simply. "Fiercely loyal."

As if to make a point, Mona popped her knuckles, remained silent, and kept walking.

**********

The war room was full of chatter that died down as soon as Hera spoke. "We've lost communications with the Mandalorian base on Concord Dawn," she announced.

"Rebel leaders are concerned your Protectors are setting up a trap for us," added Commander Sato, looking directly at Fenn Rau with a steely gaze.

"Impossible," said Fenn Rau with the confidence of an arrogant man. "My men are loyal to my word. Your safe passage through our system is secure. If you've lost communications, something's happened."

Mona thought of a million different things that could have happened- things that would sway Rau's men. There was the threat of violence against their families- Mona understood as much that family was important to Mandalorians. There was bribes; torture; all kinds of conspiracy theories racing through her mind. But it was not her place to voice them- she didn't know a thing about Rau's men, couldn't make a judgement of her own.

"I'll go check it out," volunteered Sabine immediately.

"I should go with you," jumped in Rau. "They're my men. I can talk to them."

"Wait- isn't he our  _prisoner?_ " asked Mona, scowling. That wasn't how it worked. You didn't just let a prisoner walk away, even with someone tagging him. The man could easily escape Sabine's custody. She didn't trust him.

"More like a cranky guest," shrugged Kanan.

"He can go," said Hera firmly, "but he stays in binders. Take Ezra and Chopper. Do a recon sweep then come right back. You are not to land  _or_ engage. And- try not to wreck the  _Phantom II;_ we just got that thing." At that, Sabine and Ezra exchanged glances.

"Understood," said Sabine.

"I'm coming too," shot out Mona, arms crossed over her chest. She didn't trust him. She didn't trust Fenn Rau.

"It's fine, Mona," said Hera, a warning tone in her voice. "They can handle it."

"I want to go," she said stubbornly. "I need experience. I need to get out there. Come on- it's a simple recon mission. I'm not asking to go with Rau or Sabine."  _Although, that would be nice,_ she said in her mind.

"Mona- let's go talk outside," said Hera firmly. She gestured to the door. Mona walked to it and Hera met her as she reached it. A firm hand placed itself on Mona's shoulder as they exited the war room. Mona turned to meet the Twi'lek's gaze.

"I know Zeb told you about what happened on Concord Dawn," Hera said gently. "I know that you must be mad at him because of what happened to me. But Mona- don't be." Mona opened her mouth to protest, but Hera silenced her. "No- listen to me. He is a very important ally. Do you understand? You need to put aside what happened all those months ago. OK?"

Mona nodded, hesitantly. "I still don't trust him," she mumbled, looking away so that she wouldn't see any disapproving looks Hera might give her.

"I know you don't, Mo," said Hera softly.  She paused, thought, took a deep breath. "You can go on Recon with Ezra and Chopper," she said. "But please- try to get along with Rau?"

"I'll do my best."

********

Mona and Ezra sat by each other, Fenn Rau sitting on a bench on the opposite wall. Mona stared at her feet; Ezra awkwardly scratched the back of his head. Up front, Sabine piloted and Chopper was doing who knew what.

She could feel Rau's gaze on her and Ezra; knew that if she looked up, she would see the grim face of a soldier; a man who had seen a lot. It was a look she had always seen on her father's face, on those few occasions when she had seen him.

She didn't know why, but she saw her father, almost, when she looked at that man. It made her uneasy.

Ezra had been keeping his gaze off of Rau as well; he glanced up at him, their eyes briefly locked, and Ezra casually looked away. Mona watched Ezra now. He began to whistle, almost absentmindedly. Suddenly, he stood up, heading to the cockpit. "Whoa," he said, "what happened?" 

Mona was prepared to follow him but something stopped her. What?

"The Mandalorians have endured war since before the formation of the Republic," said Rau, looking away from Mona. He stood up, diverting his attention to Ezra. "Just as we'll endure the Empire and your Rebellion," he added. The words struck Mona as... Odd. Not quite right. She kept her mouth shut, Hera's words echoing in her mind.

_Please- try to get along with Rau?_

She didn't trust him.

"Too bad our people can't stop fighting each other," said Sabine bitterly.

Ezra strode over to stand by Sabine. "I don't get the whole Mandalorian thing," he confessed. As he was saying that, Mona observed Rau walking towards Ezra, something odd about the way he moved-

"Ezra, watch him!" gasped Sabine as Rau raised his arms.

"What?" asked Ezra, but he was hit over the head by Rau. He fell to the floor, letting out a painful sound. Sabine leaped up, blaster in her hand, ready to strike-

when Rau pulled a blaster of his own out of nowhere and stunned Sabine. 

Mona reached for her blaster, but realized, with horror, that it was  _gone._ Somehow, Fenn Rau had gotten ahold of her blaster.

That's when Rau turned to her. Moms stated at him with wide, terrified eyes as he turned to her.

She didn't trust him.

He pulled the trigger. She was stunned.

She collapsed to the ground, hitting it hard. Her head slammed on the floor, but she didn't feel a thing, because of the stun. The effects kicked in, though, and she was unconscious.

She'd been right to not trust him.

**********

"Ow- ow!" Muffled, in the distance, shouts. "Chopper, knock it off!"

Was she having a dream?

"Hey- Sabine?" Ezra's voice again.

Groaning, followed by Sabine's voice. "I'll live." Suddenly- "Mona? Hey, Mona! Is- is she OK?"

Something poked her, then pinched her. She  _felt_ the pain. It wasn't a dream. Realizing this, she groaned. Suddenly, she regained control of her body- found herself moving, pushing away whatever had touched her. She slowly opened her eyes to see Chopper looking at her. Then the feeling came back- the feeling to her head, in particular. It hurt. A lot.

She forced herself to sit up, letting out a moan of pain.

Chopper blurped at her, and Mona looked down. Her hands were bound. She held them out, and Chopper broke them. She rubbed her wrists, thanked him, and watched as he moved on to Ezra. She was beginning to better get her bearings.

"You OK?" asked Sabine, sounding pained. Mona finally spoke. Her voice came out, scratchy and full of anger.

"Been better, no thanks to Rau," she scowled, rubbing her head now. She felt a big bruise and winced.

"Where  _is_ Rau?" asked Sabine angrily, looking to Ezra.

"I don't know, but he's got our weapons," frowned Ezra. Mona looked over to Chopper, nodded to him quietly, but didn't say a word. "Hey- did we land?" Ezra asked the droid.

Chopper began to chatter. They had.

Together, they walked down the ramp and outside. The landscape looked barren and dry, but there was a body of water not far and a sky that indicated nighttime would soon be falling.

Some things made no sense to Mona- why hadn't Rau killed them? Why had he just left them? Why hadn't he shut down Chopper while he was at it, or damaged him, or  _something_?

Sabine pointed, quietly, to a cliff. Mona could see Rau standing there. Sabine took off without a word, the others following close behind. They climbed up to Rau, Mona's fists clenched, ready for a fight.

Ezra walked in front of Sabine, held out his hand, and, using the Force, drew Rau's blaster to them. He pointed it.

"Turn around," he demanded. " _Slowly._ "

Rau was slumped, looking defeated. Was he going to surrender? Mona was so confused....

Mona noticed, down on the ground, her and Sabine's blasters. She nudged Sabine, pointed to them, and picked hers up. Sabine followed suit, before carefully asking, "Rau?"

They took several steps closer to him, Mona staying in the rear. She was still wary of this man. 

She did not trust him.

When they neared the edge of the cliff, she immediately saw the problem. Down below was what appeared to be a base- or, the remains of one. Fires burned, and Mona wondered how they hadn't noticed the smoke; how they hadn't seen it up there in the sky, or how they hadn't heard the fires burning.

Rau continued to stare.

Ezra lowered his blaster; Sabine took off her helmet. Mona, still keeping a tight grip on her blaster, lowered it. She just stared in horror, wondering what could have happened.

"Your men weren't laying a trap," said Sabine grimly. "They were ambushed."

"The Empire?" asked Mona hesitantly.

"Not the Empire," said Rau, finally tearing his gaze away from the wreckage and looking to them. "Other Mandalorians."

**********

They walked through the camp, examining it. "Precision detonations, laser strikes from above." Rau bent down, picked up a helmet, glanced up. "Definitely a surprise attack by another clan."

Mona mentally kicked herself for knowing so little about Mandalorians and Mandalore.

"I don't get it," said Ezra, never one to keep his questions to himself. "Why would Mandalorians attack Mandalorians?"

"It's... Complicated," sighed Sabine, and Mona had no trouble believing it. "Look, Rau, I-" she began.

"This is all your faults!" he said angrily, turning to face them. "If I'd been here instead of locked away by you and your rebels, I could have prevented this!"

"We didn't mean for this to happen," objected Sabine. "You know that. They were  _my people too._ "

"Don't talk to me about  _your people_ ," hissed Rau, getting closer to Sabine- uncomfortably close. He was in her face now, pointing a finger to her. "What do you know of loyalty?"

Sabine removed her helmet. "I am not your enemy, Rau," she said angrily. "None of this makes any sense. Which of the clans has the power to do this? Who would  _want_ to? The protectors are loyal to the throne. They recruit the best warriors from within all the clans."

Suddenly, Chopper perked up and began scanning. Mona turned to him.

"What is it, Chop?" she asked immediately.

"Chopper's picking up a scan from over there," said Ezra urgently, pointing.

Sabine turned and looked. "It's Imperial!" she cried as something lifted up into the air and began to fire at them. "It's trying to transmit!"

She put on her helmet and began to fire back as she and the others rushed to find cover. Mona could hear, just barely, the probe droid's obnoxious chatter. Luckily, Ezra rushed forward, hand outstretched, and began to hold it midair.

"I can't hold it!" he yelled, grunting from the effort. Sabine and Mona began shooting it.

"Got it. I got it!" The droid exploded and crashed to the ground.

"Think it got a signal out?" asked Ezra, alarmed.

"Well, we're either fine, or a few Star Destroyers are on their way," frowned Sabine. "You wanna wait and see?"

"Good point," said Ezra nervously. "We're leaving."

Chopper began to chatter. Again. Then, he rushed forward. Ezra followed, but Mona stayed with Sabine.

"We have to go," said Sabine to Fenn Rau.

"I have no intention of leaving," said Rau coldly, "and certainly not with you."

"The Empire could be on their way by now," stressed Sabine.

"I've dealt with them before," said Rau, "and I'll deal with them again. But now, of course, I have the location of your rebel base as a bargaining chip. It's no less than you deserve after causing all this."

Mona's hands curled into fists. No. He had not just pulled that....

She did not trust him.

"You give them our location and you're responsible for the deaths of innocent people who didn't deserve that fate!" called out Mona angrily. Rau turned to her with mild interest on his face.

"Their lives are not my concern," he frowned.

"Oh, that's right- you don't care who you kill!" yelled Mona. "You don't care who you hurt, or what you do, or how it affects others! You only care for yourself!"

"You know nothing!" yelled Rau, clutching that helmet so tightly that his knuckles went white. "I care for more than myself! I care for my people! For Mandalore!" He turned back around. "Go- leave. Save yourselves while you can. I couldn't care less."

Sabine held out her blaster. "I can't let you do this," she said firmly.

Ezra appeared suddenly. "Sabine- wait!" he said urgently.

"Last chance, Rau!"

Grunting came over Ezra's comlink. "The Empire?" he asked. "Already?"

Sabine pulled down her quadnocs and scanned. Objects moving through the air came closer- it looked like a flock of birds, except she could see fire, and knew it was jetpacks.

"What are those, flying stormtroopers?" asked Ezra.

"Worse," said Rau. "They're traitors. Mandalorians who serve the Empire."

Sabine stumbled back a few steps, clearly stunned.

"Ezra, Mona," she said, " _run_!"

Mona needed no further prompting. She spun around and began to run, following Sabine and Rau. Ezra joined in.

She heard the sound of an engine, then the engine dying. A voice-

"Spread out."

They took cover behind an abandoned building. Mona clutched onto her blaster so tightly that she knew it would leave marks in her skin.

"Stay alert. They're around here somewhere."

Mona went with Ezra. They rounded a corner, and saw a Mandalorian with red and white armor nearing Rau and Sabine's hiding place. Before Mona could stop him, Ezra had fired off two shots- one at the man's feet, one at his shoulder plate.

Mona stared in horror as the warrior snapped and turned in their direction. "Get him!" commanded the man. Suddenly, Ezra was grabbing Mona's hand and dragging her away, around a tent. They nearly got hit; blaster fire landed at their feet. Ezra stumbled a little, so Mona stumbled a little, but they righted themselves and kept running as blaster fire sounded around them.

They ran through a weaving maze of tents, until they suddenly halted. They were met with a group of Mandalorians, armed, who swarmed in from all around.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ezra cried, throwing his hands up and dropping his blaster. "Stop! Don't shoot! I give up!"

Panting, Mona dropped her own blaster, slowly lifting her hands up into the air, while sending Ezra an angry glare. He had led her to her death.

"Search the area," commanded the red and white Mandalorian. "I doubt they're alone."

"Who are you?" asked Ezra. In response, hands lifted up to remove a helmet. 

"I am Gar Saxon, Imperial Viceroy of Mandalore," declared the man, making sure to keep his gun pointed at the pair. "And you, rebels, are now my prisoners."

Mona swallowed nervously as two men in white armor approached her and Ezra. One grabbed her roughly, bringing her arms in front of her and snapping on cuffs. Ezra received the same treatment. They were marched to a nearby building, armed guides surrounding them and Saxon. They were roughly shoved inside, forced down on their knees. Saxon positioned himself in front of them, several more armed men joining them.

"How many are with you two?" demanded Saxon.

"It's just us," said Ezra, trying to sound casual. Mona remained silent.

"Does she not speak?" scowled Saxon, gesturing to Mona.

"I do," she spat out bitterly.

Chattering- Mona turned to see  _Chopper._

"Except for my droid," Ezra said quickly, "and, uh, he doesn't really count."

"Pretty sure he does," frowned Mona. "And- he's more mine than yours." Saxon held up a hand, and she instantly fell silent.

"We checked the base," said one guard. "No sign of anyone else."

"See?" said Ezra, trying to seem more convincing.

"You'll excuse me if I don't take the word of two rebel spies," said Saxon. Ezra feigned shock and hurt.

"We're not part of any rebellion," he said. "We're scavengers! Part of Hondo Ohnaka's crew. He'll vouch for us."

"Oh, I don't think so," frowned Saxon. "The Empire is fully aware rebels have been using this system as a thruway to avoid patrols in this sector."

"We don't care about that," said Mona. If her hands were free she would have casually waved it off.

"Yeah- we just came here looking to salvage some spare parts," piped in Ezra.

"You're dealing with the Mandalorians now, you foolish children," frowned Saxon, " _not_ some Imperial officer fresh out of the academy."

"Now who said anything about the Empire?" asked Mona, trying her best not to sound nervous.

"Look, uh, sir," said Ezra, "we didn't even know Mandalore was part of the Empire."

Saxon did not seemed pleased with the answer.

"Search their ship," he told his guards. "Maybe we'll find the truth there. Until then... Perhaps target practice with your droid will encourage you to tell."

Mona protested before she could stop herself.

"No!" she objected as Saxon's guards left and Saxon approached Chopper, blaster ready to fire. Chopper chattered anxiously; Mona threw herself in front of the droid.

Bolts fired off around her, somehow missing Mona and Chopper. Both the droid and the girl whimpered, making sounds of worry as they were sure they would reach their demises. Ezra quickly lurched forward.

"I'll tell you the truth!" cried Ezra. "I promise, okay?!" Saxon lowered his gun. Ezra inhaled, exhaled, sighed. "My name is Lando Calrissian. I'm a smuggler."

Mona hid the shock with terror at nearly being killed. But, who was Lando Calrissian?

"I heard there was lost treasure here," continued Ezra. "I made a deal with pirates, okay? I swear."

"And who is she?" demanded Saxon.

"I'm Lourine," was all she said, saying the first name that came to mind.

Rau circled them, his rifle raised.

"Every lie you tell holds a shred of truth," said Saxon. "You're giving me what I want to know, whether you realize it or not." Mona gulped and stared down at the floor, as if Saxon would be able to tell all their secrets just by looking in her eyes.

"You have to believe me," said Ezra.

"I  _believe_ ," said Saxon, "you've run out of lies."

Mona swallowed. They didn't have much longer.

_Please hurry, Sabine...._


	14. Hurt

Gar Saxon circled his prisoners,  staring down at them with disgust, anger, and impatience. He suddenly stopped behind Ezra, and in a flash, his leg jerked out, his foot kicking Ezra in the back of the head. He fell forward and slammed to the ground as Mona shouted in protest. The shout prompted a nearby guard to kick Mona in the back, sending her forward as well. She gasped from pain, blinking back tears.

Chopper observed the violence and protested as well. It drew a scowl from Saxon.

"Blast the droid!" he said. Ezra managed to sit up, but Mona stayed down. Her head hurt, and her back, and it hurt too much to even think about moving. "Perhaps its memory circuits hold the secrets I want."

Mona wanted to crawl over to Chopper and fling herself over him- but she would get killed. Chopper would, hopefully, only get a little damaged- because she had hope that Sabine would save them, and soon.

"Okay! Okay!" cried Ezra, lifting his hands up to shield his face. Mona wanted to scream at him- hit him. His excuses just weren't working. The boy sighed. "I- we were sent here by the Protector- Fenn Rau."

The surge of anger that ripped through Mona was enough to make her sit up. She leaned against Chopper for support, staring with fury.  _He was giving them away?!_   

"You know where he is, then?" asked Saxon, almost sounding eager.

"I don't," said Ezra, and it was true; partially. "But I sure wish I did."

"Is that so?" asked Saxon thoughtfully. "You know, I planned to strike this base and destroy those defiant Protectors for quite some time. Missing Fenn Rau was disappointing. But his absence did make the destruction of his men easier. I have been waiting for Rau to return. I only allowed rebel ships to move through Concord Dawn to lure him back. But now, I have you two. And I think you  _both_ know  _exactly_ where Rau is!"

Suddenly, he was grabbing Mona by the collar, hauling her high up in the air so that her feet dangled. A fist got near her face, and Rau said, venomously, "You will take me to him." 

Mona looked away defiantly, refusing to give him any fear, refusing to tell him anything. This enraged Saxon- he threw Mona back with ease, and her head slammed into the wall. She couldn't hold in the cry as explosive pain shot through her. Things went black, temporarily, until she felt someone grabbing and shaking her.

"Mona!" came Ezra's voice. She opened her eyes in time to see Ezra ripped away from her by Saxon. A guard reached out to grab her, and she shied away, throwing up her hands to protect herself.

"Please!" she gasped, whimpering. "I don't know-" she groaned from pain. "-where he is!"

"Leave her alone!" pleaded Ezra as Mona squeezed her eyes shut and prepared for another blow. Instead, she heard one being delivered to Ezra, as was evident from his cry. Nearby, Chopper was grunting and squealing with anxiety and anger, but he silenced when a blaster bolt went off. She wasn't sure if the droid had been shot but if he had-

"Chopper!" she cried out wildly, opening her eyes and lunging forward, ignoring the pain. She was stopped when the guard's boot caught her in the stomach and pushed her back into the wall. The air escaped her lungs and she couldn't breathe anymore.

"Tell us!" roared Saxon. Mona whimpered and cowered again. He grabbed her up again, pinned her against the wall, and punched her in the face. She gasped.

"We don't know, we don't know!" she cried, blood escaping her mouth and dribbling down her chin. 

He let her go. She fell to the ground and she hid her face in an attempt to not let them see her fear. She knew she was failing. With her face covered and her vision obscure, she had no idea what was going on with Ezra or Chopper. It didn't even matter; all she could think about was the pain; the uncertainty; and a looming fear that Saxxon would kill her.

It was too much. She finally broke, completely, went beyond yelling out in pain and shouting that she did not know.

She cried. Sobbed. Shook. Pleaded.

She was no fighter. She was not strong. Not like Ezra. Not like Sabine or Rau or the others. She was weak.

"Please, please!" she gasped, tears escaping and her nose running. "I don't know- I don't know!"

"Where is he?!" roared Saxon, oblivious to  her cries.

"I don't know!" yelled Ezra as Mona continued to cry, the pain destroying what little bit of courage she'd had left. She managed to gather enough strength to look, just as Ezra was thrown to the ground like she had been. Then, still looking at Ezra, Saxon pointed his gun in  _her_ direction. Chopper shouted protests and Mona looked away, not wanting to see the thing that would kill her.

The shot went off.

She remained alive.

"Whoa," warbled Chopper, sounding stunned. Mona remained where she was; the shot had just been meant to get Ezra to talk, but she knew he wouldn't.

 _Another_ shot went off; and it missed, again. Mona began to get a suspicion- was Ezra using the Force to stop the shots? She remained still, though, not wanting to make it easier for Saxon to shoot her.

Suddenly- "You just became a much more valuable captive- Jedi," said Saxon, and Mona risked a glance. Her fears were confirmed- Ezra had been using the Force.

Suddenly- rapid beeping.

"Get back!" cried Saxon to his guard. A bomb went off, smoke filled the air-

"I can't see!" yelled the guard.

"Where's my helmet?!" raged Saxon.

Suddenly- a voice. "Get up! Come on!"

It was Sabine. Mona gasped loudly, the sound of it muffled by the arms shielding her face.

"Mona!" She could just hear Ezra coughing out her name. "She- she's back there. They took it out on her-  _hard_." 

Mona remained where she was, shaking, hoping Sabine would come get her.

"Mona!" called Sabine. "Mona, talk to me!"

"Sabine!" she called, pulling her face out of her arms and immediately regretting it. She began to cough, violently.

Footsteps rushed to her, arms helped her up, and she was being rushed forward, stumbling on her feet, unable to see due to the smoke. Chopper followed, warbling anxiously.

"What took you so long?!" gasped Ezra. "They nearly killed Mona, I think!"

As if to make some kind of point, Mona coughed violently, beginning to feel dizzy from the pain and the smoke.

"I was using strategy- it takes longer!" Sabine defended. Nevertheless, she looked at Mona with immense worry and a hint of regret.

" _Too long!_ " cried Ezra. "If you had been a minute later-!"

"But I wasn't!" Sabine cried, giving Ezra his lightsaber. Now, it was just Sabine supporting Mona.

"I'll join you in a minute!" she called to Ezra. "I gotta get Mona to the ship."

The smoke cleared and Mona could see the Phantom II clearly. Sabine rushed her forward; she stumbled, nearly falling. Soon, they had reached the ship and were making  their way up the ramp.

"I'll kill them for what they did to you!" hissed Sabine through clenched teeth as she carefully lowered Mona down to the ground. The girl just moaned, leaned back in response, and coughed some more.

"Go," she mumbled. "I'll be fine."

Sabine rushed off. Mona remained where she was, softly moaning from the pain. She hoped Ezra and Sabine would hurry, so they could tend to her wounds....

Suddenly, the ship rumbled and began to lift off. It alarmed her.

"W-what's going on?!" she called weakly. "R-Rau?! Is that you up there? W-what about Ezra and Sabine?"

But she gave into the blackness and drifted away.

******

Fenn Rau looked at the lever to make the hyperspace jump; glanced at the unconscious girl in the back of the ship; and reluctantly made his decision.

*********

Mona groaned and stirred. Doing so made her ache and groan some more. Despite her pain, she tried to sit up, but-

"Don't move," came Fenn Rau's voice. Hearing it caused Mona to freeze.

"What?" she croaked out, confused.

"Don't move- you'll hurt yourself more," replied the man. 

Suddenly, it all flooded back to her- Rau, the assaults, Sabine's rescue, being left in the ship-

And the ship lifting up, taking off without Sabine and Ezra.

Mona swallowed nervously, but did as he instructed, remaining stone still. As a result, she could not see where the man was or what was happening.

"Where are the others?" she managed to whisper. She was pretty sure it was the pain and fear that was keeping her from flipping out.

"I'm off to get them now."

Mona blinked. "How could you just  _leave_ them?" she mumbled, wanting to shake her head in disbelief. Instead, she made her displeasure known by scowling fiercely.

"What matters is I'm going back," mumbled Rau. "For goodness' sake-  _don't move._ You want to hurt yourself more?!"

Mona had shifted a little, trying to get comfortable. It didn't work.

"It hurts," she replied lamely. Rau just grunted in response, clearly annoyed. But hidden somewhere in that grunt-

Concern?

Suddenly, she felt the ship dipping, and Rau spoke. But not to her-

"Gar Saxon!" he declared, the name sending chills through Mona. "Those kids are under  _my_ protection."

Mona smiled softly.

She then heard the faint hissing of blaster shots scorching the ship. She heard Rau return the fire, rapidly, then urging the ship forward. The ramp lowered, and a rush of air and wind hit Mona hard. She mumbled in delayed surprise and curled up tighter, shielding her face with her arms.

"Mona!" came Ezra's voice.

"Go!" yelled Sabine's voice, to Ezra. "I'm right behind you."

Ezra rushed up the ramp and stopped when he was next to Mona.

"Hey, you OK?" he asked gently. Carefully, Mona nodded. It hurt her head.

"What about- what about Sabine?" she asked.

"She'll be OK- I hope," mumbled Ezra. "I've gotta go up front to see what's going on."

Mona managed to look as Ezra flashed her a quick, reassuring smile, then dashed up front.

"What are we doing?" he asked.

"Destroying their ship," said Rau, a hint of-  _excitement?_ Yes,  _excitement_ \- in his voice.

Several rounds fired off, one after another. Mona heard the shots striking something, and then-

 _BOOM._ An explosion. Ezra cheered a little. So they'd destroyed the ship- this was good.

"Yahoo!" she heard Chopper twitter excitedly. She smiled to herself as well.

For a while after, she wasn't sure what they were doing- until Ezra rushed to where Mona was, and the ramp lowered. Looked like Sabine would be joining them. At the thought, Mona felt much better. 

She heard the humming of a jetpack and froze- but Ezra didn't seem alarmed. "Don't worry, it's Sabine- she stole one," he reassured.

Suddenly, the whirring stopped, Ezra and Sabine cried out-

"They shot my jetpack!" cried Sabine angrily. Mona risked a glance- Sabine was hanging precariously, Ezra holding onto her hand tightly. He managed to hoist her onto the ramp, and Sabine scuttled into the ship as the ramp closed.

Sabine hurried to Mona and knelt down beside her. "Hey- you OK?" she mumbled, carefully helping the girl sit up. She groaned with pain as she moved.

"I- no," she mumbled, her hand moving up to her head. It felt sticky.

"Your head!" Ezra cried with alarm, kneeling down next to her.

"It's fine, it's nothing new," she mumbled, thinking back to the crash a few months earlier. "If this keeps up, I'm gonna get brain damage."

Sabine laughed a little. "Should we get you a helmet?" she asked, smiling softly. "You could probably have one of Ezra's." Ezra opened his mouth to protest but Sabine playfully shoved him. "Come on, Ezra, you have plenty," she teased. She looked back to Mona. "I could paint it, make it look really cool."

Mona nodded eagerly. Sabine straightened up. "I'm gonna go get the medkit," she said, making her way up front. As she did, Sabie casually mentioned to Rau, "I really thought you left us."

She removed her helmet, holding it close to her.

"I considered it," confessed Rau as Sabine searched around. "Then, I realized you were willing to die for your people, even though they are not Mandalorian." Fenn Rau looked back at Ezra and Mona, before looking back at Sabine. Sabine had stopped searching for the medkit long enough to look at Rau. "You haven't forgotten our ways. That has earned my respect."

"Don't take this the wrong way, you guys," spoke up Ezra, "but, uh- Mandalorians are crazy."

"I can attest to that," spoke up Mona, gesturing to herself.

Rau just chuckled in what could have been amusement, agreement, or both.

"Crazy enough to join you," said Rau with a rare smile.

Sabine stared at him with bewilderment. "Honestly?" she asked, surprised.

Rau nodded solemnly. "If you'll have me," he replied.

"I'd rather have you with us than against us," spoke up Ezra. All eyes then landed on Mona, who blinked.

"Uhm, same, I guess," she mumbled. "But, uh- I can still be mad at him, right? I nearly died and all...." She received a look from Sabine. "But you pulled through," she finally said, because it was true. "And you could have killed me-  _twice_ - but you didn't." She nodded in respect. "Thank you, Fenn Rau, for  _not_ killing me."

She trusted him.

Ezra laughed, but Sabine turned to Rau.

"Welcome to the family," she nodded. With that, they made the leap.

Sabine found the medkit and knelt down next to Mona. She pulled out a bandage, and began to wipe at the wound on Mona's head. She hissed in pain. "It's always the head," she mumbled angrily.

"Would you like something for the pain?" asked Ezra, digging through the kit. He held up a clear bottle with capsules in them. Mona nodded, and held out her hand to take one. Ezra dropped a capsule into her hand, and she popped it into her mouth, swallowing gratefully.

Rau left the controls and approached her. Then, he held out a hand to help her up. She took it, albeit hesitantly, and the man helped her to her feet. She swayed a little, but Rau held her firmly and led her to the bench. She sat down, breathing heavily from some pain. The meds had yet to kick in.

"I'm sorry that you got dragged into this," said Rau grimly. "Gar Saxon is-"

"A crazy, unreasonable brute?" finished Mona.

Rau actually smiled. "Not what I was thinking," he admitted, "but it works. Again- I'm sorry. You didn't deserve to be dragged into my and Sabine's problems concerning-"

"No," interrupted Mona firmly. "I volunteered for this mission. I knew the dangers that would come with it."

"You expected to get knocked out by Rau, captured by a ticked off viceroy, and nearly killed?" Ezra asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not that  _specifically_ ," said Mona, "but I knew things would probably get out of hand. With this crew, it's never just a simple recon mission."

Sabine and Ezra laughed. "She has a point," grinned Sabine. Ezra nodded in agreement.

"It's something you'll have to get used to," Mona added. Then she got a little more serious. "Sir," she said, turning to Rau. The man held up a hand to silence her.

"It's Fenn Rau," he replied, a ghost of a smile tugging at his lips.

"Ok,  _Fenn Rau_." Mona began over, taking a deep breath. "Don't... take this  _personally_ , but it's not easy for me to trust. Not really. It's not you, it's... Me. I've got... issues. Things I need to work on. So if I come across as standoffish, or cold, or anything like that- it's not you. It's me."

She wasn't sure why she'd said that- why she'd divulged such a thing with him. But it'd felt right.

"I appreciate your honesty," said Rau, also looking surprised. He sat down next to Mona. "I'll- keep all that in mind."

**********

By the time they'd exited hyperspace, the pain pill had kicked in and Mona was able to walk. She caught a reflection of herself on the sleek and shiny wall, and winced when she saw the bandage on her head, her messy hair, the bruises that had formed on her arms, and the fat lip and black eye she'd acquired. Hera, she knew, was going to be all over her with worry and concern.

"So... Should we skip over the whole "Rau stunned us" thing?" Mona asked the others hesitantly. All eyes fell on her. Sabine looked stunned.

"Wait- you want to lie to Hera?" she asked in disbelief.

"Why are you using that tone?" shot back Mona. "What, you think I'm a bad liar?"

"No, I mean- you don't seem like the type to lie to Hera," stumbled Sabine.

"We aren't lying," frowned Mona. "We're skipping that part of the story." More stares. "Well, do we want them to accept Rau's alliance or not? Huh?" she asked. The others exchanged looks, and Mona knew it- she had made a good point.

"Alright, we won't," agreed Ezra. "But how do we explain what happened to you, Mona?"

"Simple," replied the girl with a shrug. "Tell the truth about Saxon."

The others looked around at one another, shrugged, and nodded. "Alright," said Sabine. "Whatever you say."

***********

Hera and the others were waiting for them as soon as they landed. Mona walked down the ramp behind the others, keenly aware that Hera and the others were gaping at her with surprise.

She walked down the ramp as casually as she could; Hera was in front of her in seconds, looking her over and shooting out concerned questions, one by one, like laser fire from a sniper's gun. Mona tried to answer every question, but they all came out so fast and she could hardly keep up.

"Gar Saxon- Ezra is terrible at telling lies- threatened to shoot Chopper!- wanted Fenn Rau a  _lot_ \- We surrendered, it was all Ezra's idea- no, I don't think anything is broken- Yes, Rau is on our side now. Like,  _actually_  on our side- Don't worry, I'll live-!"

Those were just some of the little chunks she managed to get out before finally waving her arms around and shushing everyone.

"I need sleep," she exhaled. "That ship has nowhere comfortable in it and I need something soft to rest on."

"Come on," said Hera, "let's get you to your cabin." She put an arm around Mona's shoulder; the girl just turned and looked at her in confusion.

"I can walk by myself," she said gently. Hera nodded, removing her arm.

"Sorry," mumbled the woman. Mona just smiled lightly.

"It's fine," she promised, the headed towards the ship. Hera accompanied her, as promised.

"So- are you OK?" asked Hera gently as they made their way to the cabin. Mona nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, and she meant it. Yes, she was beat pretty bad, but it didn't matter. They now had an alliance with Fenn Rau, and it wasn't forced; it wasn't one forged by reluctant cooperation. It was true and genuine, and such an ally, she knew, would be vital to their rebellion.

"Good," smiled Hera as they stopped at Mona's cabin. "If you need anything...."

"Thank you, Hera," said Mona, suddenly pulling the woman into a hug. When she pulled away, she saw a smile on the woman's face; a stunned, albeit pleased one.

"You're welcome, Mo," said Hera, smiling. "Now, go get some rest."

And she did.


	15. Hotshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on a relief mission, the Ghost crew stumbles upon a crew of young vigilantes set on defending their homeworld from the Empire.

They arrived above the beautiful blue and green world of Mykapo, a Hammerhead Corvette following. Mona stared out at it in wonder, observing how much blue there was (water) compared to the green (land). 

They were once again acting on a tip from Fulcrum- something about how the Empire would arrive there soon. They were evacuating rebel sympathizers per the request of Commander Sato.

"Hey," said Ezra, glancing around, "did Fulcrum say how long it'd be before the Empire arrives on Mykapo?"

"No, but Commander Sato has connections here, and he said rebel sympathizers were eager to evacuate."

Mona, sitting in the co-pilot's seat, watched Kanan approach Hera. Gently, he placed a hand on the woman's shoulder and told her, "I think we might be too late."

That's when Mona heard cannons firing; she, Zeb, and Sabine looked around in alarm. There was a ship, flying away from a squadron of TIEs; behind the TIEs, an Imperial transport. Sabine said as much.

"Imperial transport plus four TIEs," she announced. "They haven't spotted us yet."

Zeb and Kanan exited to go to their respective stations, while Mona remained in the cockpit with Hera and Sabine. In terms of shooting or defending, she wasn't very useful.

"They're distracted," said Ezra over the comm. "Got their sights locked on that freighter."

The freighter in question flew closer; Hera observed it as she piloted. "They've got cargo of some kind," she mumbled. 

"Maybe they're smugglers," suggested Mona. 

"I wonder why they're not jumping to lightspeed then," replied Sabine, confused. 

"Hyperdrive could be damaged," Mona wondered.

"They're gonna need our help," chimed in Ezra.

Hera spoke into the comm to the others. "Phoenix transport, proceed with the mission to the planet's surface," she said.

"Yes, Captain," replied Rex over the comm.

"Phoenix 2 and 3, move in on my command," continued Hera. "Protect that freighter."

One of their men, whose name Mona did not know, replied. "Copy that, Phoenix Leader."

The ship rushed forward towards the freighter, ready to defend it. Sabine and Mona watched what happened; the ship was taking out TIEs, and it wasn't stopping.

"They're attacking the Empire head-on!" cried Ezra, stunned.

"Better talk some sense into them, Hera," muttered Sabine. The woman nodded and tapped at controls.

"Attention, YT-2400 freighter," she spoke. "We're here to assist."

"Thanks, but we don't need your help," came a voice. It sounded...  _Young._ Mona glanced around at the others, confused.

"Sounds like a kid," said Kanan over the comms.

Outside, the ship continued its assault, destroying TIEs and evading their fire. The Phoenix Squadron assisted the ship anyway, firing at whatever TIEs they could and providing cover for the freighter.

Very quickly, they cleared the TIEs, and Hera spoke again. "You're clear," she said. "Now make your jump! Get outta here!"

"Negative," came back the voice. "Whoever you are, the Iron Squadron doesn't run."

Sabine and Mona exchanged glances. Then, they watched as the freighter approached the Imperial transport. Mona looked on in puzzlement as their cargo hold opened up, and crates drifted out into the emptiness of space, floating towards the transport. Some of the pieces of cargo were shot mid-air; but a few made their way to the transport, where they promptly exploded.

 _Genius._ Mona  _had_ to ask the person how they'd done that- if the person stayed alive long enough, that is, or didn't run off on some other suicidal mission of some sort.

"They just bombed the Imperial transport with  _cargo_?" asked Sabine, stunned.

"Genius, right?!" exclaimed Mona excitedly. This earned her a look from the others. "What- it's a pretty good setup."

Over the comm came the same kid's voice. "Woo-hoo-hoo!" he cried happily. "Yeah!"

And then, Mona watched as the transport exploded some more, and then fell.

"Wow," exhaled Ezra. "The Empire's  _retreating_."

Hera shrugged. "Nice work, Iron Squadron," she said into the comms.

"We've been battling the Empire for a while now," replied the kid casually. "Why don't you come over? We could probably show you a few tricks."

Mona bounced in her seat a little at the offer. Just then, Kanan and Zeb entered, while Ezra spoke over comms again.

"Sounds like an invitation," he remarked.

"It'd be rude to say no," pointed out Mona, making her eagerness show.

"I have to report in first," said Hera, standing up. "Kanan- why don't you take a team to the planet? Assist the evacuation."

"Alright," shrugged the man in agreement, stepping aside to let Hera pass. Mona jumped up eagerly and joined Hera. "Good luck with Iron Squadron."

"Sounds like a ship full of Ezras," Mona heard Zeb quip before his voice faded in the distance.

They made their way down to the lounge and brought up Commander Sato. They briefed him on the encounter.

"Iron Squadron?" asked Sato, looking like he'd seen a ghost. "That was my brother's detachment."  _Was?_ "He was killed on Mykapo, and I feared his son, Mart Mattin, was dead too.  _Blasted boy._ Never responded to my transmissions. He has always been somewhat... Rebellious."

"Yeah, that sounds like him," Hera, nodding. 

"Please," said the commander, "make sure my nephew escapes safely with the others. Bring him to Atollon, if you can."

"We'll get him, Commander Sato," promised Ezra.

"Yeah," declared Mona. "You can count on us."

************

The Ghost docked with the YT-2400 freighter. They entered the ship, Mona at the very back. She bounced on her toes, peered over the others, trying to glimpse the genius behind those exploding pieces of cargo.

A nearby door slid open, and a female Theelin appeared. She was light purple, with slightly darker flecks and a tuft of pink and blue hair on her head. She leaned casually back against the wall. She couldn't be older than 17. Then, a human boy around the same age came into view. He saluted to them.

"Welcome aboard," he said. "We'll take you to our captain."

Mona rushed forward, falling in step behind the Theelin. She admired the girl from behind; noticed that she seemed to have an attitude- a spark- about her.

She was distracted, however, by a horrifying sight- a shoddy mechanical job. Lights flickered; electricity crackled; and smoke poured from nowhere.

"Ship needs a little work," mumbled Sabine. 

"Try not to touch anything," spoke up the Theelin. She turned a bit and noticed Mona close behind. She frowned a little before continuing. "It's organized the way we like it."

"If you like a junk pile," mumbled Sabine. Mona shot her a warning look.

"Be nice," soothed Ezra.

She stopped when she noticed an R3-A3 droid busy at work on the hyperdrive. She stopped and stared at him; Chopper did the same. Chopper chattered a bit at the sight of the droid, who swivelled in Chop's direction.

"Woah- your hyperdrive doesn't work?" asked Ezra. They had all stopped to watch, it seemed.

"We don't need a fancy hyperdrive," the boy said said, nudging the Theelin playfully. "Mart's the best pilot in the galaxy."

"Chopper and Mona could fix it," volunteered Ezra. Mona nodded eagerly.

"Yeah- it would be no problem," she said happily. 

Chopper scooted forward, Mona behind him. R3 moved away from the drive and towards Chopper, both droids beginning to chatter, then bump into each other, then fight. The Theelin rushed forward to pry them apart- as did Mona.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa- hey!" cried Ezra quickly. "Back off."

"Chop, come on," warned Mona, and the droid backed away, angrily grunting.

"Yeah, well, R3 fixes things around here," huffed the Theelin. The droids, though they were separated, continued to angrily chatter at one another.

"Hush it, Chop," scolded Mona. "Come on."

"Chop, just let it go," Ezra suggested.

They finally reached the cockpit. "Hey, Captain," said the human boy. "Company's here."

Mona looked around the big, comfortable cockpit and smiled. It had a nice, homely feel to it.

"Uh-huh," mumbled the captain, Mart Mattin.

"So, you guys are the entire Iron Squadron?" asked Sabine, looking unsure. "The  _three_  of you?"

"Nice, you can count," mumbled Mart, still not turning around. Mona laughed.

"I like this one already," she told Chopper, a grin stretching across her face.

"Hey," said Ezra, stepping forward. "I'm Ezra. That's Hera, Sabine, Chopper, and-"

"I'm Mona!" butt in the girl, introducing herself. "Mart- what you did with the cargo was  _genius!"_

Mart didn't turn; didn't even acknowledge her.

"I'm Gooti," offered the Theelin, finally giving a name. She gestured around to the others. "Jonner, R3, and that's Mart."

"Mart- uh, I think we know your uncle."

"So, you know Commander Sato," mumbled the boy, sounding bitter. "He order you to come get me?" He finally turned around. Mona could now see him better- long shaggy hair, yellow shirt not unlike her own with pockets on the sleeves, pilot's vest on.

"We're part of his Phoenix Squadron, a rebel group fighting the Empire," explained Hera. "We came here to help anti-Imperial dissidents like yourselves evacuate."

Jonner chuckled. "What does "evacuate" mean?" he asked sarcastically. Gooti rolled her eyes, stood up, and walked to Mart's side.

"It means run away like a coward," said Mart, propping his feet up and sticking his hands behind his head. Mona heard it in his voice- the cockiness that came with being a kid who believed he had the whole galaxy within his grasp. "Unless you didn't notice, we fight and make the  _Empire_ evacuate."

"They'll be back," Hera said.

"Yeah," agreed Mona. "You can count on it. They never give up." At that, she sadly shook her head.

"Can we eat?" interrupted Gooti, clearly trying to divert the subject. "I'm starving!"

Jonner reached for a plate. "Oh, let me in there!" he said eagerly. He inhaled the scent of the food happily. "Mmm." Suddenly, he stopped, embarrassed, suddenly remembering they had company. He turned to them. "Oh, hey... You want some?"

"Thank you, but... We don't have the time," said Hera, gently pushing away the food held out towards her. "Let me debrief you on our plan to-"

"How "debrief" is this gonna be?" asked Jonner. Mona wanted to groan and laugh at his clever usage of the word. This crew was, to say the least,  _very_ interesting.

"Look, it doesn't matter," spoke up Mart, tossing his food over his shoulder. "We are not going anywhere."

"Look, Mart," spoke up Mona, "I respect you for your brilliant idea with the cargo. I think you're clever. I also know you're not stupid."

Mart frowned at her.

"We're not leaving," he said.

"You can't stay here and fight the Empire alone," objected Ezra. 

"What do you  _think_ we've been doing?" asked Mart, annoyed. 

"If we hadn't jumped in and helped you back there-" began Hera.

"Helped us?" scoffed Mart. "We had everything under control. Didn't you see how we chased off that Star Destroyer?"

Mona wanted to facepalm herself. This boy clearly lacked in knowledge of ships....

"Yeah, that was not a Star Destroyer," said Sabine. "It was only a transport."

Hera turned her attention back to the crew. "You're all very brave," she said, using a new tactic- flattery. "But once the Empire arrives in full force, that won't matter."

"This is  _our world,_ and we aren't just gonna leave so some Imperial goons can take it," said Mart stubbornly, standing up. 

"We're not gonna run," added Jonner.

"Not now, not ever," added Gooti, arms crossed defiantly across her chest.

The others glanced at one another. It was gonna be a  _long_  day.

****

They gathered in the lounge of the Ghost, lights dimmed in preparation for their talk with Rex.

"Well, we have cleared the planet of everyone who wanted to get out before the Empire returns," he said.

Hera nodded. "Prepare to rendezvous with the fleet," she replied. "We'll meet you there."

Rex disappeared and the lights came on. "What about Iron Squadron?" Kanan asked. They'd had no time to brief him when they'd returned.

"They're not coming," said Hera with a shake of her head. "I'll tell Sato."

Mona stared in surprise. "We're just giving up?" she asked, thinking back to Mart and Gooti and Jonner. She saw a fire in them- one she recognized in herself. They reminded her of herself.

"Let me try again," added Ezra.

"Me too," urged Mona.

Hera shook her head sadly. "You don't have time. Their ship has no hyperdrive and the Empire will be back sooner than later."

"Chopper and I can fix it!" Mona jumped in. "I'm getting better at  fixing those; with Chopper helping me, I should be able to get it fixed."

"I can help too," jumped in Sabine. "That'll at least give them a chance to escape."

Hera asked heavily. "Alright," she relented, "but I want you all back here as soon as possible! Whether you convince them to leave or not. "

"I got it," grinned Ezra. "Uh- we got it. Right?" He playfully jostled the others.

Mona nodded. "We'll do this, Hera," she said. She turned to the others. "Come on- let's go!"

******

Chopper, Sabine, and R3 worked away at the hyperdrive, not seeming to need Mona's help. She decided to join Ezra in the cockpit, to help convince them to leave.

"This is a waste of time," scoffed Mart bitterly, exiting the cockpit. Gooti and Jonner made to join him, but Ezra tried to stop them.

"If we can't get the hyperdrive working, you'll have to come with us on our ship."

That stopped them right in their tracks. They turned to look at him. Gooti stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest and Jonner spoke.

"If Mart isn't going, we're not going," he declared.

"This might just be a planet to you," added Gooti, "but it's our  _home_."

"Look- I didn't want to leave my home either," said Ezra. He looked down. "I was so afraid and I... I didn't know it."

"Ha!" Gooti scoffed. "We're not afraid of the Empire."

"They'll make you afraid," Mona said softly. "It's only a matter of time."

"We know you're not," jumped in Ezra. "You're afraid of losing everything, like I did."

"So- you understand why we do what we do!" Jonner said excitedly.

"I understand that the Empire wants us to fight because that makes it easy for them to destroy us!" Ezra corrected. 

"So you're saying we should do nothing?" Gooti asked incredulously.

"No, we're not," said Mona, speaking up. "He's saying- come join us. In the rebellion. You'll do more good there than up here, blowing up transports. You can help us strike blows to the Empire all over, be part of a bigger picture. Do things that will cripple the Empire- maybe even help defeat it! And in the long run, Mykapo will be grateful. It will be  _free_.

"The fate of Mykapo doesn't rest on your shoulders. It shouldn't! And if you leave, the people of Mykapo won't be angry. You'll be part of something big and they'll be grateful!"

"So we just leave Mykapo to suffer?" Jonner frowned.

"No," said Mona. "As long as there's the Empire, there will be people like you guys, fighting back. They can fight- I believe they can. And so can you. With us."

Ezra nodded. "How we choose to fight is just as important as what we fight for," he added.

They exchanged skeptical looks.

"Listen to me," Mona said fiercely. "The Empire took my home too. It cost me my family. It ruined my planet. It was once so vibrant; happy; full of  _life_! The Empire's made a lot of us suffer. Ezra; Sabine; Chopper; Hera; even myself. But blowing up their ships will do nothing! They'll keep coming. If you come with us, you help us fight it in a more meaningful way. And yes- people will get hurt! This is a war, whether you want to think that or not. And in war, people always get hurt. But if we don't fight back they'll keep coming; and a lot of people will get hurt. But fight with us to end this, and less people suffer."

Suddenly, electricity began to crackle. Mona looked up, alarmed. But then, the crackling died down and Mona heard several triumphant electronic warbles and beeps.

"I think the hyperdrive is fixed!" Mona cried as lights lit up. Jonner and Gooti exchanged smiles-

Before the lights disappeared.

Mona hoped Gooti or Jonner weren't superstitious, because they'd blame her jinxing it. Not that she'd blame them....

"What happened?" Ezra called to Sabine and the droids.

"What do you mean the power's being rerouted?" came Sabine's voice. "To what?"

Chopper blurped and chimed.

"The guns and the shields?" Sabine asked, stunned.

"Mart," whispered Gooti.

"Fixing the hyperdrive is useless if the power isn't switched back," frowned Mona.

A loud beep over the comms as Mart's voice came in. "Iron Squadron, get to your stations- now!"

Immediately, Gooti and Jonner obeyed. They all followed. Mona was unsure where they were going, but she hoped it was to stop Mart from doing something he'd regret.

Mart was in the cockpit, seated at the pilot's station. When they all saw what was coming, they carefully walked forward, staring in horror. There, a light cruiser; below it, two transports deploying squads of TIEs.

"Finally- a Star Destroyer!" Mart cried, not at all frightened by the terrible odds they faced.

"No, that's a light cruiser!" Sabine said, annoyed. "Star Destroyers are six TIMES that big."

Jonner and Gooti exchanged frightened glances.

"Yeah- well-" stammered Mart, finally beginning to waver. "Prepare for battle anyway!"

"Mart, you can be serious!" Ezra exclaimed.

"Look- we need to get to the Phantom!" Sabine demanded. "It's time to  _go_."

"You need to come with us now!" Ezra added.

"Don't be an idiot, Mart," Mona warned. "You're smarter than this. You know you can't defeat them!"

"Mart, maybe they're right," said Gooti anxiously. But he didn't listen; instead, he urged the ship forward, straight to their certain dooms.

"That's a lot of Imperial ships," pointed out Jonner uncertainty, "and they say there's a lot more on the way."

"What's wrong with you two?" Mart shot back.

"They're not ready to die," said Ezra harshly.

The TIEs began to fire. The shots struck the ship.

"Come on, buddy," stressed Jonner.

"We have no choice," Gooti said urgently as the lights flickered and smoke spilled out. Alarms flashed up front; Mart stared, blinked, as if suddenly gaining his bearings,

"Fine, fine, let's go," he said, not sounding convincing.

The others were quick to rush out- but Mona stayed by Mart, ready to leave with him. Mart had nearly reached the door- Mona was right behind him- when the young pilot glanced back at the ships. Then, he dashed off and Mona went after him.

The others rushed into the Phantom but Mart did not.

"Mart, Mona, hurry!" Ezra called.

Mart calmly walked forward, pressed at the control panel, and watched the door slide shut.

"No!" Jonner screamed in terror- the voice of someone who knew he was seeing somebody for possibly the last time.

"I'll keep an eye on him!" Mona called into her comm. "I knew he'd pull this."

Mona followed Mart into the cockpit. "Don't get in the way," scowled the boy. Mona sat in the co-pilot's seat.

"I won't," she replied. "I'm gonna help keep you alive."

"I don't need your help!" he yelled as Mona began to fire. Mart groaned. "You're a terrible shot!"

"I'm a mechanic, not a warrior!" she replied.

Ezra's voice came over the comms.

"Mart, Mona, we're coming in. You guys need to get out of there!"

"No!" Mart replied, fiery passion in his voice. "Jump! Get Gooti and Jonner to safety while you still can."

"Mart, if you care for your friends, you'll come with my crew instead of getting us killed!" Mona shouted, continuing to fire. "If you die, it'll crush them, and it'll crush my crew if I get killed too."

"Then you shouldn't have come!" Mart fired back.

"Well someone had to save your butt," scowled Mona.

Multiple shots hit the ship just then; Mart frowned, pressing a button. Cargo ejected from the ship, making its way to the Imperial ships.

"Where do you get all those explosives?!" gaped Mona as the devices exploded.

"I got em! I got em!" Mart cried triumphantly, ignoring Mona's inquiry.

"Mart, I don't think so," said Mona in alarm. "They just shot them! They're learning your tricks!"

He turned to her, stunned. "I didn't get them," he muttered in realization.

He suddenly urged the ship forward as TIEs continued to pursue and fire on them. One shot in particular sounded bad.

"It's the engines!" Mona yelled frantically. "Power is fried to that coupling!"

Mart slapped the dash and yelled.

"Mart, do you read?" Ezra's voice came in.

"Ezra- go," exhaled Mart. "Get my friends out of here." He turned to Mona. "Take a pod and go," he instructed. Mona shook her head.

"They'll shoot me down," she replied firmly. "I'll take my chances with you."

"Thanks," muttered Mart, albeit reluctantly.

"We'll come back for you," promised Ezra. They watched, sadly, as the Phantom made the jump, leaving them alone- stranded and drifting.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stranded above Mykapo with the Empire moving in, Mart and Mona wait for the Ghost to save them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty short chapter to finish up the Iron Squadron episode/storyline. Enjoy!

**So, this is a pretty short chapter finishing up the Iron Squadron storyline. Enjoy!**

Mona did not feel bitter or angry at the others; she knew what she'd gotten herself into. She'd known that Mart wouldn't give up; knew there was the chance that one or both of them could become stranded or hurt or even killed. But, nonetheless, she'd gone with Mart, so he wouldn't die alone, suffer alone, fight alone- because she knew he'd need it. If he met his end, at least he wouldn't be alone. He deserved as much. She knew that, were she in a similar situation, she would want someone there with her.

"Come on, come on!" Mart said angrily, tapping angrily at the dead controls. Suddenly, they lit up, flickered, then died. The shimmer of hope that he and Monad had dared to have disappeared and vanished as quickly as the life to the engines had, lasting as long too.

TIEs continued to swoop overhead. As they did, dull clunks came from the roof of the ship. Mona and Mart stared, first and each other, then at the TIEs. Not long later, they returned to the transport. Mona frowned at this. Why weren't the TIEs attacking anymore? The Empire wasn't firing at them either. They were doing absolutely nothing.

"This is weird," frowned Mona, shaking her head anxiously.

"Whatever they're doing, it can't be good," mumbled Mart in agreement. He sighed heavily. "I really did it this time." 

"Mmm," hummed Mona in silent agreement.

"You shouldn't have stayed," Mart added. He stared down at his hands, ashamed. "You don't deserve to die because I'm a reckless idiot."

"I know what I got myself into," she replied, tapping away at some controls and leaving it at that. "I'm sending out a transmission." She added to him before beginning. "The Empire has the ship surrounded, but hasn't fired on us," she told the others grimly when they accepted the call.

"I don't know what they're up to," Mart put in nervously. "I hate to admit it, but.... We need help."

Suddenly, the signal was cut off and the others disappeared.

"Blast it!" Mona shouted, slamming down her fists. The lights flickered again and died out. Never once had Mona felt a flash of hope when that had happened. She'd known it wouldn't last long. She scowled fiercely. "They jammed us!"

"What now?" Mart asked, distressed. Mona just sighed.

"We wait and hope it got through."

******

Mart banged at the ship for the hundredth time, angrily. His and Mona's attempts to fix anything had been fruitless. It was upsetting to Mart because he knew he was helpless, and frustrating to Mona because she couldn't fix anything. She could be of no help. She wasn't able to do anything that would help save them- and she was also starting to regret coming along with Mart, as awful and selfish a thought as that was.

"They're not coming, are they?" Mart asked, sounding exhausted. It had been too quiet for far too long, but Mona had been too afraid to break the silence, worried that Mart would become even more upset.

"They'll come," said Mona quietly. "I know they will. I know my crew. They'd never abandon anyone in need, or me." Her voice, however, quivered with uncertainty. 

"You don't believe that," said Mart dully. "I hear it in your voice."

"It's just a weird thing for me," Mona confessed, trying to show some sympathy and optimism in her voice. It waned, however, when she realized Mart was expecting an explanation. "Them caring, I mean. It's weird for me. I  _know_ they care, but I'm honestly not used to it." Mart looked at her, confused. Mona sighed softly. "Absent parents. Like, never around."

Mart stared. "I don't mean to sound rude but... How did you turn out  _normal?_  If you never had anyone to care for you, I mean."

"Droids," replied Mona simply. "My parents- curses to them- left me in the care of a nanny droid. Couldn't have been a human, or an alien, or even a Wookie. Nope- a droid. Droids you don't have to pay. They can just be programmed. But... I was a crazy child. Lashing out, you know? From that lack of parental presences, stuff like that... For attention.

"I broke the droid. A lot. And I figured out how to fix it. And then, people somehow learned that I'd fixed the droid, and I was like- this child genius to them, cause I was only like, 5."

"5?" asked Mart, stunned. Mona nodded.

"That's what happens when you stick a child with a droid. She has a lot of time on her hands and teaches herself things. I'm also an excellent slicer. Anyway- suddenly, people were coming over, I was fixing their droids, talking to all these people. And of course, I learned people skills in school, and the-" Mona stopped herself before she could let the next words slip out

_And the preparatory academy._

"Mona?" asked Mart. Quickly, she shook her head.

"Sorry, sorry- lost my train of thought," she lied. "But- I learned all those important people skills and all that at school, and talking with customers. I made a tidy sum off of fixing people's droids, until my parents found out."

She remembered it all too well- she'd been 12, doing this for several years now. She had explicitly told people to stay  _away_ from the house while her father made a rare visit home- didn't want her parents to know about her side business. But some idiot had come along with a broken tutor droid, saying how badly they needed it fixed- and it had all unraveled. All the money she had earned from her work was taken away, her parents doing who-knew-what to it. And her father.... 

She winced. Mart noticed and clearly wanted to say something, but he quickly thought against it. For this, Mona was extremely grateful. Pretending it had never happened, she quickly hurried on. 

"The point is, I never really had people that cared about me on the level that the Ghost crew does. Sure, I had friends, but I never really became close to  _actual living beings._ Droids were what I understood; technology. It was something I knew better than anything else. I know it all sounds kinda dumb, but... Well, I had a miserable childhood." She laughed softly to herself, recalling that conversation with AP-5 about her childhood.

"My father was dedicated to two things," said Mart suddenly. "Family, and fighting for the rebels. Gooti and Jonner- they lost their parents a while back and dad took them in. So, we're like family. And he fought against the Empire til his dying day."

"And you continue the fight for him," finished Mona, nodding. "Well, Mart- I don't think he would be mad at you for coming to join the rebellion, or leaving Mykapo. I think he'd be proud of you for fighting."

Mart nodded solemnly. "Mona," he said, "you have a way with words."

"Do I?" she asked, actually surprised. Did she really? If so, perhaps.... Perhaps she got it from her mother.

_Don't think about her!_

"Yeah, you kinda do," said Mart. "You and Ezra swayed Jonner and Gooti. That's something right there."

"And have we swayed you?" teased Mona. "Or, did the Star Destroyer and barrage of TIEs finally make you realize just how reckless you were being?"

"Maybe a mixture of both," laughed Mart. He looked at Mona thoughtfully. "You're good company."

"You too, Mart," agreed Mona. "And even though you're a reckless idiot with a lack of knowledge on Imperial spacecraft, you're pretty smart. That cargo trick-  _genius_."

"I would normally object to being called a reckless idiot, but you're right," said Mart, offering a rare little smile.

Mona laughed lightly and leaned back, observing through the dashboard the world beyond the ship. Mykapo was big in the distance, but at the same time small. The Star Destroyer loomed in the distance menacingly, a threatening shadow.

That's when she saw it.

"They're back!" she yelled loudly, jumping up and pointing. "Mart, they- they came back!"

The Ghost was exiting hyperspace, and there they were.

"Look alive, Mona, Mart," came Sabine's voice over the comm. Mona nearly wept with joy. "We're back."

"I don't believe it," exhaled Mart. Mona playfully shoved him.

"See? See? I told you!" she cried, watching in anticipation as the Ghost drew nearer.

Then, the TIEs deployed, flying for the Ghost. 

"Don't worry, they can handle a bunch of pesky ol' TIEs," reassured Mona.

"Mart- we're coming in!" came Gooti's voice. Mona wanted to cry from happiness. It sounded so beautiful, that accented voice.

"Goot!" said Mart, also sounding glad. "The Empire attached something onto the ship."

"Hmm," said Sabine over the comm. "Probably a magno-mine. Remote detonated."

"That changes things," mumbled Hera. Mona's face lit up upon hearing her voice. "Don't worry- we've got everyone on it!"

A moment later, Mona heard something clunk on top of the ship. "Just to clarify, guys," she said into the comms, "did you send out Chop and R3? I'm hearing something on the ship. Please tell me it's them."

"It is, don't worry!" reassured Gooti. For a while, they remained silent, just waiting- until Chopper drifted by, arm extended and trying to grab something, R3 not far behind.

"Hey, care to let me in on the plan?" Mart finally asked.

"The droids are attaching the mine to one of your cargo crates," spoke up Sabine. Mona grinned.

"Ah-  _ah,_ " realized Mart. "I get it." After a few seconds, they saw Chopper and R2 drift away again.

"I think the bomb is in place, but my ship's not going anywhere," said Mart desperately. "Can your droid get me flying again?"

"I might be able to help too," Mona reminded him. He nodded.

"Sorry," replied Hera. "No time for repairs. Get the droids inside and get ready for a pickup."

Mona looked to Mart. She knew it would crush him to leave the ship that had been his father's- could see the disappointment and the sadness that came with the truth.

"I'll get the droids," she told Mart softly. "I'm sorry we have to leave the ship," she added.

Mona gave him a sad smile then rushed to meet the droids. They got in on their own alright; Mona accompanied them to the cockpit.

"Hope you didn't have too much fun while I was gone," she teased as they entered the cockpit. Mart turned around and greeted the droids.

"Good job, guys," smiled Mart. This was met with proud chittering from both droids.

Up above, there suddenly came a horrible scraping sound. Mona cringed and covered her ears.

"I think they're trying to lock but failing," she said, trying not to jump out of her boots. The awful sound irritated her.

Before Mart could reply, Commander Sato's voice came in, over the comms. "Mart, you are not alone," he said reassuringly. At the sound of his uncle's voice, Mart stood up, as if he could walk towards the voice and find his uncle, waiting, arms outstretched. "We will get you out of this."

"Uncle Jun," said Mart aloud, sounding stunned, happy, and excited- all at once. 

Mona smiled. Family, she had observed during her time as a rebel, was beautiful; whether they were biological family or not. 

Family was beautiful. It was many parts love, many parts fighting, many parts struggles, but also kindness and caring and laughter and good memories.

Suddenly, another thud. "I think they'd locked on, finally!" laughed Mona aloud, relieved and excited. "Come on- let's get outta here!"

"Mart," said Hera before they could even jump up, "get your bomb ready. We're making a run for that cruiser." Mart nodded, tapped away at some controls.

"Standing by, Captain," he said, suddenly rejuvenated and full of optimism. Then, when the time was right-

He pressed the button, loosing the cargo crate. It floated towards the cruiser, gently; Mona wanted to watch it blow up, but knew they probably wouldn't be able to stick around for the show.

She was wrong. It exploded immediately, and she watched, with great pride, as it exploded.

"Up high, Mart!" she cried happily, holding up a hand. Mart triumphantly slapped it, laughing. There was just something about explosions....

Then things got bad.

"Karabast," mumbled Mona, staring in awe at the new arrival.

"There's your Star Destroyer," she murmured. 

Mart groaned. "Can this day get any worse?! Could the galaxy be any crueler?!"

"Mart- calm!" Mona yelled, grabbing the boy's attention.

"Right- right," he said quickly. "Let's get out of here."

They made the jump.

****

Mart walked down the ramp, cautiously, clearly fearing reprimand from his uncle. Mona watched as two figures in the distance got closer and quickly recognized them as Sato and Rex. At the sight of the Clone Wars veteran, she smiled.

Chopper and R3 were not afraid to roll right ahead, but Mona hung back a bit, allowing the boy privacy with his uncle. Mart stopped at the foot of the ramp, stared down, ashamed, and didn't say a word. He looked up cautiously, taking in a deep breath. Then, he found the courage to walk forward, stopping feet away from his uncle. Mona quietly made her way past him and joined Rex, smiling softly. The clone observed as well, with his hands crossed over her chest.

Sato placed a hand on Mart's shoulder. "It is good to see you alive, Mart," said Sato. And then, Mart was throwing his arms around his uncle, clearly surprising the man. Next to her, Rex just watched on silently, arms still crossed, a knowing look  on his face. Finally, Sato wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Uncle Jun, thank you for coming," he said genuinely.

"Of course," said Sato softly, pulling away from the boy gently. "But we are both indebted to Captain Syndulla and her crew."

The others had joined them by now. At Sato's words, Jonner rushed forward towards Mart.

"Yeah!" he cried happily as Sato chuckled. Jonner threw himself at Mart, actually knocking him down. Gooti ran behind him, laughing with delight as well.

"I can't believe it!" Mart was crying. "You guys came back!" He palled around with Jonner, laughing.

"What do you expect?" asked Gooti, as if he had asked the dumbest question in existence.

"We're the Iron Squadron!" whooped Jonner enthusiastically . "Yeah!"

They all laughed. Gooti looked happy; Mart looked happy; Jonner looked even happier than usual. She noticed, out of the corner of her eye, Chopper approaching R3; and then bumping into him. She wasn't sure if it was competitively or playfully. Everyone noticed; the Iron Squadron laughed, and Mona laughed too, and this caught their attention and they dashed over to her.

"You practically saved Mart's life, helping him back there!" said Gooti excitedly. "We should make you an honorary member of Iron Squadron."

"Yes!" cried Jonner in agreement. Mart nodded eagerly.

"I like that," he said. "Would you like to be an honorary member, Mona? You can still stick with Hera, of course."

Mona nodded, smilling. "I can think of no greater pleasure."

Then, Jonner was pulling them into a crushing hug, and Mona was laughing all over again.

"We'll definitely let you come and work on the ship when it needs help," said Jonner, though it seemed to pain him just the slightest to say that.

"And we can go on missions together!" cried Gooti happily, smiling at Mona. "We'll help defeat the Empire together, like you said."

"And Mona," said Mart with a huge grin, "if you ever want me to teach you to shoot or fly...."

Mona laughed. "I'll keep it in mind," she promised.

Just then, Gooti grabbed Mona's hand. "Come on!" she said. "There's still much of the ship we need to show you! I will give you the tour!"

"Uh- maybe later," said Mona, still smiling. Her mind had jumped back to her  _own_ crew. "I need to go talk to my crew, and we might need to debrief and all that."

"Alright," smiled Gooti, nodding. "We're not going anywhere- don't worry." This caused Mona to laugh.

"Alright," she grinned, before turning to the others. Commander Sato nodded. 

"Let's go to the war room," he said. There, she knew, Sato would want to thank Hera and the others personally, and put together a report on the mission- the evacuation of the Mykapo rebels, the fight between Iron Squadron and the Empire, and the Phoenix Squadron's assistance in bringing his nephew safely to him.

As they walked, Hera smiled down at Mona. "I see you've made some friends," she observed. "Mart seems to really respect you, and Gooti and Jonner admire you."

Mona laughed. "They might want to seek out better influences," she joked. "But, yeah- they're good kids. I saw myself in them, kinda. They refused to give up and give in, kinda like I did initially. Their confidence- their sureness- reminds me a bit of myself. They're good kids though."

"Well then, don't lead them to trouble," laughed Hera.

"I think they do that themselves," she replied with a grin. "But- did you notice how much happier everyone is, now that they know they're safe here on the base? Now that they don't feel like they have this huge weight on their chest to protect Mykapo? Gooti was  _smiling- laughing._ She never  _once_ smiled when we first met her."

Hera nodded. "Yeah," she agreed, a warm smile on her face.

They reached the war room and gathered around the conference table. Mona expected that Commander Sato's first order of business would be to perhaps discuss the rebels that Kanan and Rex had evacuated; but instead, he looked  _directly_ at Mona, and spoke to her.

"Lieutenant Slant," he said with a rare smile. "I hear that when my nephew stayed behind instead of boarding the Phantom, you remained with him and helped him fight against the Empire as best as you could."

Mona nodded. "Yes, Commander," she said, wondering where this was going to go.

"You kept him alive," determined Sato 

"Commander, if I may- he's a smart kid," said Mona respectfully. "He would have figured out something."

"Nonetheless, you stayed with him, fully aware of what might happen," said Commander Sato. "Words cannot express my gratitude to you. Thank you, Lieutenant Slant, for helping my nephew."

"Anyone else would have done the same," she stammered, her face growing warm from surprise.

"I just have one question," spoke up Ezra. "Mona- why did you stay?"

"You really thought he was going to go with you guys?" asked Mona, looking a little surprised. "No, I knew he was just pretending to go along, to trick Gooti and Jonner into getting out. It was way too easy. So I figured, someone has to stick around to make sure he doesn't get himself blown up. And, if he  _were_ to die... Well, I figured having someone around would help him. I know I'd want that, if I ever got in a similar situation."

Commander Sato actually smiled a little. "Again- thank you," he said sincerely.

"No problem," assured Mona. "He's a good kid, really. But he misses his dad a lot- I can tell."

Commander Sato nodded grimly. "Yes," he said, "it's hard, all around."

The subject shifted to the evacuation on Mykapo; Mona allowed her attention to wander, having nothing to contribute. Eventually, the debriefing ended, and Mona left, smiling.

She was doing some good things, and it felt great.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A raid on an abandoned cargo ship turns into a very personal treasure hunt for Mona.

"Now, everybody just try to keep an open mind about this, okay?" said Ezra, a forced, unconvincing smile on his face.

 _Just the fact that he has to ask that of us is extremely telling,_ thought Mona, refraining from rolling her eyes.

"Is there something you're not telling us about this job with Hondo?" asked Sabine suspiciously.

"Sabine- it's Hondo," pointed out Mona with a frown. "Something will go wrong or be left out- it's a guarantee."

"Come on," said Ezra. "When have I asked you to trust me and it hasn't worked out?"

"Like, half the time," frowned Sabine.

Just then, the door slid open to reveal Hondo Ohnaka, always unforgettable. 

"My friends, my friends!" he exclaimed, chuckling. "It is I, Hondo!" He tipped his hat at them like he was some elderly man greeting a passerby he was acquainted with. In response, a chorus of sighs ripped throughout the crew, with the exception being Ezra.

"I can't tell you how much your welcome warms this old pirate's heart," Hondo went on. As if to emphasize his point, he placed his hand over his heart. "You are too gracious." He placed his hat back on his head.

_Oh brother...._

"Hondo has a heart?" Mona whispered to Sabine, who snickered. She covered it up with a cough when Hondo looked in their way.

"I agree," said Zeb, not having heard Mona's remark or else choosing to ignore it. "Especially since the last time we saw you, you abandoned us on that doomed Imperial station!"

" _And_ lost the Phantom," added Mona, who could hold a grudge when she wanted to.

"But it all worked out in the end, right?" tried Ezra. Mona wanted to slap the boy.

"Of course it did, because Hondo  _always_ delivers!" jumped in Hondo. Mona stared; it was like some bizarre advertisement on the holonet. "Just  _wait_ until you see what my new partner and I have cooked up."

Sabine and Mona exchanged glances.  _New partner?_ This couldn't be good.

"Wait," said Kanan slowly. "What new partner?"

He'd taken the words straight from Mona's mouth.

"Now, remember, guys?" began Ezra. "Okay? Open mind."

"Things never turn out well when he pulls that one," mumbled Mona. Sabine nodded in agreement.

The door slid open, and in walked a big orange.... Blob.

"Have you recruited these two-bit smugglers yet?" asked the Blob. Mona could tell, based on the looks of shock and disgust on the crew's faces, that there was a history here.

As usual.

"We need to get moving!" cried the blob, managing to squeeze through the doorway. Mona tried her absolute hardest not to  _stare._

 _"Azmorigan?!_ " growled Hera, looking disgusted. "What makes you think we'd even  _consider_ working with him?"

"Yes, I...." Hondo stammered a little. "I know that the two of you have had your past conflagrations," said Hondo, "but when Hondo profits, so do you."

Behind Hondo, Azmorigan stuck his finger in his ear and began to pick around a little. He then pulled out his finger, looking at whatever he had pulled out with awe. Mona wanted to throw up. He was a disgusting slob, wasn't he? 

_And then, he wiped whatever it was on the wall, and scratched his butt._

Mona nearly threw up.

"And believe me," said Hondo, hand to his heart again. What was with that? "What we have to offer, the profit for your rebellion will be great indeed."

Hondo was all talk... But they might as well listen.

The others glanced around at one another, and Ezra. Whatever Hondo had up his sleeve, they felt it was no good.

Hera crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't care what you have to offer," she frowned stubbornly. "I'm not allowing  _that_ on my ship." Clearly, she meant Azmorigan. Mona couldn't blame Hera for her stance; the dude was gross. She wondered if Hera had seen what she'd seen.

"Oh, I remember now!" cried Azmorigan suddenly. "The feisty one. She hit me with a tray!"

Mona looked at Hera and grinned. " I have no idea what happened, but you are my hero," she declared.

"I don't remember the blonde though," spoke up Azmorigan, having heard the remark and noticing her.

"Have we not established that I'm the newbie?" Mona groaned. The past was always catching up with her crew, and she was always in the dark (and often on the receiving end of comments about her hair color- curses).

"Hera, take it easy," said Ezra. Hera stared at him in disbelief.

"Easy?" she asked. "This sack of bantha fodder tried to buy me from that sleemo Calrissian and make me his  _servant_."

Mona's fists balled. "Oh, great, he's a creep," she complained. "Ezra, what kind of company do you keep?! Seriously!"

"I paid a fair price!" shouted Azmorigan. "Technically, I still own you." And then he chuckled.

_Mother of Moons... What was going on?_

"You're not helping the situation!" Mona shot back. "You're just being creepy, dude."

"She's feisty too!" chuckled Azmorigan.

"Darn right- so watch it," spat Mona.

Hondo jumped in. "Now, now, don't be blind to this amazing business opportun... Oh- sorry, sorry." He looked at Kanan, clearly embarrassed.

" _Actually_ , I'm interested in what you have to offer," said Kanan, serious and business as always. Mona wanted to groan, but held it back. Kanan wouldn't rush into something stupidly. She had to trust in that.

"Oh, wise one," said Hondo, "I knew that you would see things my way- ooh, sorry again."

"Well, I'm not moving my ship until I know exactly what you're offering," frowned Hera.

One simple word escaped the Weequay's mouth.

"Weapons. I am promising you all the weapons you can carry- unguarded and simply yours for the taking."

"I can't be the only one who thinks this is too good to be true," Mona mumbled Sabine. The Mando nodded in silent agreement. As daunting as the offer was- especially to Sabine- it was too  _off._

"Not good enough," said Hera stubbornly.

"Even if they are... Proton bombs? According to our mutual friend Ezra here, you've been trying to acquire some for quite some time." 

Ezra giggled nervously.

"Great- next you're gonna tell him what we had for breakfast," frowned Mona.

"Show us," demanded Hera.

********

"The planet Wynkahthu," announced Hondo, as he seemed wont to do whenever taking them places. "As I happened to pass it on my travels, I detected an Imperial freighter adrift in the upper atmosphere. Escape pods jettisoned, completely abandoned."

Sabine tapped at the display; an atmospheric reading popped up. "Huh. Must've flown too close," she murmured. "It's stuck in one of those atmospheric storms. It's slowly being pulled in."

"And its cargo will soon be lost," added Azmorigan. "I have the manifest right here." It appeared on the display as the blob continued. "Its hold is loaded with a large supply of proton bombs."

"Hmm," hummed Hera. "So, what's in it for you two?"

"Well, there is also some cargo you would not be interested in," said Hondo, and he began to check off with his fingers a clearly prepared list of items he wanted. "Uh, you know, there is, um, precious metals, rare artifacts, riches untold. That sort of thing."

 _Things we could sell to buy illegally buy weapons, among other things,_ Mona thought in spite of herself. 

"All probably stolen, huh, Hondo?" asked Ezra, as if he were making some sort of point somewhere in that statement. "From the worlds the  _Empire_ took over."

Suddenly, Mona felt cold. Stolen artifacts from Imperial occupied worlds? Worlds like... Hers? She found herself inadvertently shivering at the thought. Could there be treasures from her homeworld, on that ship?

"So, we'll split the treasure?" asked Zeb.

Hondo burst out laughing, actually clutching his belly as he roared from laughter. "'Split the treasure'. Oh, that's a classic," he said. Mona half expected tears to start pouring down his face. "No, no, no, no, no, no, my big, purple friend. You get the bombs."

"And you get the treasure," finished Sabine, looked displeased. "So, what do you need us for? Why not use your own crew?"

"Now, trust me," said Hondo, "that is a long, boring story. No, no, no, my friends, you are the guys for the job."

"Long, boring story", Mona knew, was code word for "I screwed up, stuff happened, and all my crew died, leaving me the lone survivor". Perhaps in shorter terms, but something along that line.

"If the Empire couldn't salvage the ship, what hope do we have?" asked Kanan, making an excellent point.

"A-ha!" exclaimed Hondo, as if  _he_ were the one catching a flaw in  _their_  plan, and not the other way around. "Because, we have something in our favor that the Empire does not."

_Please don't say "Jedi", please don't drag the Force into this...._

"For we," continued Hondo, "are desperate!"

 _Frag. He's right,_ realized Mona. At least he hadn't brought up the Force. She didn't know a lot about it, but she knew that that wasn't how it worked.

"Ugh!" moaned Hera in frustration, taking the words right out of Mona's mouth. "For once, he's right. The Empire would abandon the ship without a second thought."

"Unless it's a trap," shrugged Mona. This earned her a few looks. "What? I'm just saying- sounds too good to be true. But, hey, I'm just paranoid by default."

"Well, we can't afford to pass up an opportunity like this," Hera sighed.

"Well said!" declared Hondo. "Then, we have a deal? I think we have a deal. We... We have a deal!" He and Azmorigan exited the cockpit before the others could object.

The atmospheric reading popped up again. "There'll be no way to dock with that ship in this storm," said Hera, frowning. "We'll need another way to off-load the cargo." Just then, AP-5 shuffled in. "AP, do you know the specs for this type of freighter?"

"Of course," replied the droid matter-of-factly. "I was serving on a class four container transport when Chopper found me."

Chopper had found AP? Curious....

"Just get to work with Zeb on a plan for this salvage operation," said Hera, turning back to the dash.

"Whoa- wait," said Ezra. "You're putting Zeb in charge?"

"Sorry, pal," said Zeb as he followed AP out of the cockpit. "I got this one."

"No," objected Ezra. "I found this job. This should be my mission. I thought you trusted me."

Mona wanted to point out all the other missions he had led- missions that had ended, in several instances, in disaster.

Hera turned in her seat to finally face Ezra. Mona remained quietly where she was, keeping out of it as best as she could.

"Oh, I do," she said. "Just not when Hondo's around."

"Every time we work with him, we come out on top," pointed out Ezra, and he was right- from a certain point of view.

"And that's why we're doing this, with Zeb in charge," said Hera firmly.

Ezra scoffed and frowned. "Yeah- to keep an eye on  _me_ ," he murmured, before turning and exiting the cockpit.

"I know what you're doing," spoke up Kanan; Mona had forgotten he was there. "But Ezra's got to learn for himself Hondo's not the friend he appears to be."

And Mona left, knowing it was the right time to do so.

*******

They flew right into the heart of the storm, Hera expertly navigating it despite the extreme conditions. It supported Mona's silent and unspoken belief that Hera was one of the greatest pilots she had ever met- perhaps one of the greatest out there.

"Engage the stabilizers," Hera commanded. "I'll hold her as steady as I can."

"Estimating chance of mission success at 38.5%," said AP-5 nonchalantly. Mona shot him a look.

"No one asked," she murmured.

"And I do not care," replied AP.

_Dang. Droid has sass._

"38.5%? This is  _your_ plan!" cried Kanan.

"I have factored that in. Without me, your chances are almost zero."

"Alright, salvage team," said Hera over comms, completely unfazed by the doid. "We're on the clock. That cargo ship is sitting above the storm's vortex for now, but it's sinking fast. Once it's pulled under, it'll be ripped apart, so make sure you're not on it."

"Don't worry," said Zeb. "We'll be in and out."

"Mona, you'd better hurry," Kanan told her. "You wanted to go along, right?"

Mona nodded eagerly. She had things she wanted to look for....

Shouting a quick farewell, she exited the cockpit and climbed down the ladder, joining the others. As she did, she hear Ezra angrily muttering, "Yes sir, Captain Orrelios." He threw in a mock salute for good measure.

"You got a problem with me in charge," he growled, pointing to Ezra, "talk to Hera when we get back."

Before anyone could say another word, a scream interrupted them. "Stop! Wait for me, huh?!" And then, a whimpering Azmorigan squeezed through the hatch and fell straight down to the ground.

"Ugh- you have got to be kidding," muttered Sabine.

"Azmorigan, this is dangerous work, my frail friend," began Hondo.

" _She's_ going," pouted Azmorigan, pointing to Mona.

"Leave me out of this," she shot back, scowling. She knew what this was- sexism, plain and simple.

"Perhaps you, with your lovely singing voice, should stay here," continued Hondo, ignoring the brief exchange.

Azmorigan managed to hoist himself onto his feet, laughing. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he asked accusingly.

"I sure would," mumbled Mona.

"Me, stuck here, while you claim the best treasure," continued Azmorigan, frowning. "Hey, hey, hey, forget it! This job is half mine, and I've got the manifest. I go with you, or we don't go at all. Hear?"

Mona's eyes went wide. The manifest... With that, she could find what she was looking for... If it was there....

"Yeah, yeah," mumbled Ezra. "I'll keep an eye on him."

"You better," growled Zeb. "Sabine, let's do this."

"Alright, boys and Mona," announced Sabine. "Good luck! I'll be here waiting for the cargo."

Mona took a deep breath. Here came the scary part....

"Don't worry, Mona, I've got you," promised Ezra, sensing her anxiety. "I'll slow your fall. You won't die, I promise."

She nodded, and did it. She jumped.

***********

Zeb dropped through the manhole, very quickly giving the all clear. She and the others dropped down into the manhole- a shorter fall than their earlier one- and headed towards the light that was Zeb.

"We're going to need to restore power to the cargo hold," said Zeb.

"Chop and I can do that," said Mona. Maybe she could somehow also find the manifest....

"Alright- you two get to the bridge and see what you can do."

From above came grunting as Azmorigan squeezed into the manhole and finally dropped through. Chopper chittered in alarm.

"Are you sure splitting up is a good idea?" asked Ezra. 

"I'm armed," Mona reassured.

"It's a good  _order_ ," frowned Zeb, and that's when Mona realized Ezra wasn't concerned about her- he was mad at being bossed around. "Here's another one.  _This way_. Come on."

Mona bade them farewell, trying to repress a snicker, then made her way to the bridge.

************

The comm beeped. "Chopper, Mona, we need power on the cargo deck."

"I got this," came Ezra's voice before Zeb switched off. It didn't put Mona at ease- she knew Ezra was up to something. Despite this, Mona got to work, sighing heavily as she did so. Very quickly, she and Chopper got the power up and going.

Grinning, Mona rushed to a nearby computer, turned it on, and began to type away, looking for the cargo manifest. Next to her, Chopper chittered curiously.

"We'll join the others in a minute," she said, waving him off. "I gotta do something." She pulled out a data chip, stuck it in the computer, and began to search. She found it quickly, to her relief. She copied it onto the datachip, and was struck with an idea. Very quickly, she had pulled up a list of clearance codes, also copying them on. This could come in handy.

When she was done, she removed the datachip from the computer, stuck into the datapad, and pulled up the manifest, scanning it.

 _Eichtdorf... Eichtdorf... Come on._ She wasn't sure how exactly this manifest was sorted but she just needed to find that one little name-

"Yes!" she exclaimed aloud, finally finding it. She memorized the information, turned off the datapad, tucked it away, and turned to Chopper. "Alright," she nodded eagerly. "Let's go!"

She knew they only had so much time, so she quickly rushed to the cargo hold. She'd memorized the ship's layout on the way, and knew it well enough. The whole way, Chopper questioned her, but she didn't answer.

It didn't take her long to reach the cargo hold, where she walked in on Azmorigan and Hondo were fighting over a crate.

Chopper stopped at a panel and awaited orders. "Ready?" called Zeb. He chattered confirmation. "Hold on," he added to the others. "It's about to get windy."

Mona was close to the cargo bay door, so she didn't get the full brunt of it; but she could still feel wind tugging at her, calling. The Ghost came into view, the ramp lowered, and Sabine called over the comm. "Well, it's about time! Crosswinds are too strong to use the magnetic hoist."

"Copy that- powering the winch."

Mona decided there was nothing she could do to help. She had no idea how to operate any of this stuff- and she had something she needed to find.

She looked around, searching for the box described in the manifest. A small brown box with a big brass lock, marked with the word  _Eichtdorf_. Simple, right? She looked at each and every small brown box she saw, and while there were several matching the description, none of them read  _Eichtdorf._ She groaned in frustration at every disappointment, until she narrowed in on one more meeting the description-

She knelt down and examined it- and on the lid of the trunk was the magic word.  _Eichtdorf._ She examined it closely, and recognized the woodwork; the chest, no doubt, was old. She ran her fingers over it, breathed in the smell of the wood, and was instantly back home.

Then there was the matter of that pesky, old fashioned lock. It wasn't electric; it required an actual key....

She'd look later. But she was 100% sure that this was from Eichtdorf; she recognized the craftsmanship and the wood. It was authentic, and whatever was in there was probably from Eichtdorf. And if it didn't have anything inside of it from there? Well, at least the box was genuine. Taking the small box in her hand, she stood up. 

Suddenly, she heard the crackle of thunder and noticed a flash of lightning. The storm was picking up. 

She walked over to observe as Ezra and Zeb moved the proton bombs over to the winch. Slowly, it made its way up to Sabine.

"Ezra, hook me up another one!" called Zeb when Sabine had lured the bombs into the ship. But Ezra, Mona noticed, wasn't hauling more bombs to Zeb. Instead, he was helping Hondo prep a box to be taken aboard, via the winch. 

"Ezra? Ezra!" shouted Zeb angrily, turning and finally seeing what was going on. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm helping Hondo," he called back.

"Un-attach that treasure and start sending bombs!" snapped Zeb. Mona hung back, not wanting to get caught in the middle of it.

"Whoa," said Hondo as Hondo's treasure dropped down to the ground. "Now wait a minute."

"Our ship, my operation," snapped Zeb, pointing at himself for emphasis. "Bombs first."

"Hey, we're all supposed to be a team," said Ezra as he loaded more bombs. He made his way to the other side, where Zeb was, and loaded up another one. "Wait." he stopped. "Speaking of our team- where's Azmorigan? He's been gone a while."

"Not our problem," growled Zeb. Then, into his comm: "Sabine, another one coming out!"

Ezra turned in the direction of the cargo bay, spotting Mona. She shook her head no before he could ask.

"I haven't seen him," she confirmed.

"Azmorigan!" called Ezra. "Where are you?"

"Oh, he's fine," said Hondo ominously as he dragged a trunk of treasure towards the winch. "Don't worry."

"Alright- now I'm worried," stressed Zeb, activating his comm. "Azmorigan, this is Zeb. Come in."

"I got this," said Ezra, holding up a hand. "I'll find him."

"No- you get on the winch," instructed Zeb. "Keep the cargo going out. And remember- bombs first."

"And  _you_ just remember we're on the clock here, Captain!" called Ezra. "The sooner we finish this, the sooner we're out of here." Mona, still holding the small trunk, dashed to Zeb's side.

"I'll help," she volunteered.

Zeb turned to regard her and raised his eyebrow. "What do you need that for?" he asked, noticing the wooden box. "Some new project?"

"Yeah," Mona lied. Zeb didn't like talking to her about her projects (none of the crew really did) because they were instantly bored. Mona could go on about her work for hours- and they couldn't stand to listen. It was a perfect excuse.

They began the search.

********

"Azmorigan?! Azmorigan!" called Zeb. Mona echoed his shouts. Zeb suddenly stopped, and Mona knew why; an odd creaking had alerted them.

"That wasn't you, was it?" Mona asked nervously.

Zeb nervously shook his head no.

"Azmorigan?" he asked, softer this time. Mona's hands reached for her blaster; she slowly pulled it out, clicking off the safety- just in case.

She turned to assess their surroundings- and her mouth dropped open when she saw a giant figure with glowing red eyes looming behind Zeb. She wanted to scream. Those eyes.... Was it Maul?

Zeb slowly turned around, clearly having heard it too. Mona remained frozen, but Zeb turning around gave her a better view.

Later on, she decided that she would have taken Maul over that droid any day.

In a flash, it whipped out its giant arm, and Mona and Zeb flew up. Then, she hit the ceiling, and was vaguely aware, as she blacked out, of Zeb's scream, and then hitting the floor.


	18. Precious Treasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the ship nears its certain doom, Mona and the crew rush to escape in time.

"Now, everybody just try to keep an open mind about this, okay?" said Ezra, a forced, unconvincing smile on his face.

 _Just the fact that he has to ask that of us is extremely telling,_ thought Mona, refraining from rolling her eyes.

"Is there something you're not telling us about this job with Hondo?" asked Sabine suspiciously.

"Sabine- it's Hondo," pointed out Mona with a frown. "Something will go wrong or be left out- it's a guarantee."

"Come on," said Ezra. "When have I asked you to trust me and it hasn't worked out?"

"Like, half the time," frowned Sabine.

Just then, the door slid open to reveal Hondo Ohnaka, always unforgettable. 

"My friends, my friends!" he exclaimed, chuckling. "It is I, Hondo!" He tipped his hat at them like he was some elderly man greeting a passerby he was acquainted with. In response, a chorus of sighs ripped throughout the crew, with the exception being Ezra.

"I can't tell you how much your welcome warms this old pirate's heart," Hondo went on. As if to emphasize his point, he placed his hand over his heart. "You are too gracious." He placed his hat back on his head.

_Oh brother...._

"Hondo has a heart?" Mona whispered to Sabine, who snickered. She covered it up with a cough when Hondo looked in their way.

"I agree," said Zeb, not having heard Mona's remark or else choosing to ignore it. "Especially since the last time we saw you, you abandoned us on that doomed Imperial station!"

" _And_ lost the Phantom," added Mona, who could hold a grudge when she wanted to.

"But it all worked out in the end, right?" tried Ezra. Mona wanted to slap the boy.

"Of course it did, because Hondo  _always_ delivers!" jumped in Hondo. Mona stared; it was like some bizarre advertisement on the holonet. "Just  _wait_ until you see what my new partner and I have cooked up."

Sabine and Mona exchanged glances.  _New partner?_ This couldn't be good.

"Wait," said Kanan slowly. "What new partner?"

He'd taken the words straight from Mona's mouth.

"Now, remember, guys?" began Ezra. "Okay? Open mind."

"Things never turn out well when he pulls that one," mumbled Mona. Sabine nodded in agreement.

The door slid open, and in walked a big orange.... Blob.

"Have you recruited these two-bit smugglers yet?" asked the Blob. Mona could tell, based on the looks of shock and disgust on the crew's faces, that there was a history here.

As usual.

"We need to get moving!" cried the blob, managing to squeeze through the doorway. Mona tried her absolute hardest not to  _stare._

 _"Azmorigan?!_ " growled Hera, looking disgusted. "What makes you think we'd even  _consider_ working with him?"

"Yes, I...." Hondo stammered a little. "I know that the two of you have had your past conflagrations," said Hondo, "but when Hondo profits, so do you."

Behind Hondo, Azmorigan stuck his finger in his ear and began to pick around a little. He then pulled out his finger, looking at whatever he had pulled out with awe. Mona wanted to throw up. He was a disgusting slob, wasn't he? 

_And then, he wiped whatever it was on the wall, and scratched his butt._

Mona nearly threw up.

"And believe me," said Hondo, hand to his heart again. What was with that? "What we have to offer, the profit for your rebellion will be great indeed."

Hondo was all talk... But they might as well listen.

The others glanced around at one another, and Ezra. Whatever Hondo had up his sleeve, they felt it was no good.

Hera crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't care what you have to offer," she frowned stubbornly. "I'm not allowing  _that_ on my ship." Clearly, she meant Azmorigan. Mona couldn't blame Hera for her stance; the dude was gross. She wondered if Hera had seen what she'd seen.

"Oh, I remember now!" cried Azmorigan suddenly. "The feisty one. She hit me with a tray!"

Mona looked at Hera and grinned. " I have no idea what happened, but you are my hero," she declared.

"I don't remember the blonde though," spoke up Azmorigan, having heard the remark and noticing her.

"Have we not established that I'm the newbie?" Mona groaned. The past was always catching up with her crew, and she was always in the dark (and often on the receiving end of comments about her hair color- curses).

"Hera, take it easy," said Ezra. Hera stared at him in disbelief.

"Easy?" she asked. "This sack of bantha fodder tried to buy me from that sleemo Calrissian and make me his  _servant_."

Mona's fists balled. "Oh, great, he's a creep," she complained. "Ezra, what kind of company do you keep?! Seriously!"

"I paid a fair price!" shouted Azmorigan. "Technically, I still own you." And then he chuckled.

_Mother of Moons... What was going on?_

"You're not helping the situation!" Mona shot back. "You're just being creepy, dude."

"She's feisty too!" chuckled Azmorigan.

"Darn right- so watch it," spat Mona.

Hondo jumped in. "Now, now, don't be blind to this amazing business opportun... Oh- sorry, sorry." He looked at Kanan, clearly embarrassed.

" _Actually_ , I'm interested in what you have to offer," said Kanan, serious and business as always. Mona wanted to groan, but held it back. Kanan wouldn't rush into something stupidly. She had to trust in that.

"Oh, wise one," said Hondo, "I knew that you would see things my way- ooh, sorry again."

"Well, I'm not moving my ship until I know exactly what you're offering," frowned Hera.

One simple word escaped the Weequay's mouth.

"Weapons. I am promising you all the weapons you can carry- unguarded and simply yours for the taking."

"I can't be the only one who thinks this is too good to be true," Mona mumbled Sabine. The Mando nodded in silent agreement. As daunting as the offer was- especially to Sabine- it was too  _off._

"Not good enough," said Hera stubbornly.

"Even if they are... Proton bombs? According to our mutual friend Ezra here, you've been trying to acquire some for quite some time." 

Ezra giggled nervously.

"Great- next you're gonna tell him what we had for breakfast," frowned Mona.

"Show us," demanded Hera.

********

"The planet Wynkahthu," announced Hondo, as he seemed wont to do whenever taking them places. "As I happened to pass it on my travels, I detected an Imperial freighter adrift in the upper atmosphere. Escape pods jettisoned, completely abandoned."

Sabine tapped at the display; an atmospheric reading popped up. "Huh. Must've flown too close," she murmured. "It's stuck in one of those atmospheric storms. It's slowly being pulled in."

"And its cargo will soon be lost," added Azmorigan. "I have the manifest right here." It appeared on the display as the blob continued. "Its hold is loaded with a large supply of proton bombs."

"Hmm," hummed Hera. "So, what's in it for you two?"

"Well, there is also some cargo you would not be interested in," said Hondo, and he began to check off with his fingers a clearly prepared list of items he wanted. "Uh, you know, there is, um, precious metals, rare artifacts, riches untold. That sort of thing."

 _Things we could sell to buy illegally buy weapons, among other things,_ Mona thought in spite of herself. 

"All probably stolen, huh, Hondo?" asked Ezra, as if he were making some sort of point somewhere in that statement. "From the worlds the  _Empire_ took over."

Suddenly, Mona felt cold. Stolen artifacts from Imperial occupied worlds? Worlds like... Hers? She found herself inadvertently shivering at the thought. Could there be treasures from her homeworld, on that ship?

"So, we'll split the treasure?" asked Zeb.

Hondo burst out laughing, actually clutching his belly as he roared from laughter. "'Split the treasure'. Oh, that's a classic," he said. Mona half expected tears to start pouring down his face. "No, no, no, no, no, no, my big, purple friend. You get the bombs."

"And you get the treasure," finished Sabine, looked displeased. "So, what do you need us for? Why not use your own crew?"

"Now, trust me," said Hondo, "that is a long, boring story. No, no, no, my friends, you are the guys for the job."

"Long, boring story", Mona knew, was code word for "I screwed up, stuff happened, and all my crew died, leaving me the lone survivor". Perhaps in shorter terms, but something along that line.

"If the Empire couldn't salvage the ship, what hope do we have?" asked Kanan, making an excellent point.

"A-ha!" exclaimed Hondo, as if  _he_ were the one catching a flaw in  _their_  plan, and not the other way around. "Because, we have something in our favor that the Empire does not."

_Please don't say "Jedi", please don't drag the Force into this...._

"For we," continued Hondo, "are desperate!"

 _Frag. He's right,_ realized Mona. At least he hadn't brought up the Force. She didn't know a lot about it, but she knew that that wasn't how it worked.

"Ugh!" moaned Hera in frustration, taking the words right out of Mona's mouth. "For once, he's right. The Empire would abandon the ship without a second thought."

"Unless it's a trap," shrugged Mona. This earned her a few looks. "What? I'm just saying- sounds too good to be true. But, hey, I'm just paranoid by default."

"Well, we can't afford to pass up an opportunity like this," Hera sighed.

"Well said!" declared Hondo. "Then, we have a deal? I think we have a deal. We... We have a deal!" He and Azmorigan exited the cockpit before the others could object.

The atmospheric reading popped up again. "There'll be no way to dock with that ship in this storm," said Hera, frowning. "We'll need another way to off-load the cargo." Just then, AP-5 shuffled in. "AP, do you know the specs for this type of freighter?"

"Of course," replied the droid matter-of-factly. "I was serving on a class four container transport when Chopper found me."

Chopper had found AP? Curious....

"Just get to work with Zeb on a plan for this salvage operation," said Hera, turning back to the dash.

"Whoa- wait," said Ezra. "You're putting Zeb in charge?"

"Sorry, pal," said Zeb as he followed AP out of the cockpit. "I got this one."

"No," objected Ezra. "I found this job. This should be my mission. I thought you trusted me."

Mona wanted to point out all the other missions he had led- missions that had ended, in several instances, in disaster.

Hera turned in her seat to finally face Ezra. Mona remained quietly where she was, keeping out of it as best as she could.

"Oh, I do," she said. "Just not when Hondo's around."

"Every time we work with him, we come out on top," pointed out Ezra, and he was right- from a certain point of view.

"And that's why we're doing this, with Zeb in charge," said Hera firmly.

Ezra scoffed and frowned. "Yeah- to keep an eye on  _me_ ," he murmured, before turning and exiting the cockpit.

"I know what you're doing," spoke up Kanan; Mona had forgotten he was there. "But Ezra's got to learn for himself Hondo's not the friend he appears to be."

And Mona left, knowing it was the right time to do so.

*******

They flew right into the heart of the storm, Hera expertly navigating it despite the extreme conditions. It supported Mona's silent and unspoken belief that Hera was one of the greatest pilots she had ever met- perhaps one of the greatest out there.

"Engage the stabilizers," Hera commanded. "I'll hold her as steady as I can."

"Estimating chance of mission success at 38.5%," said AP-5 nonchalantly. Mona shot him a look.

"No one asked," she murmured.

"And I do not care," replied AP.

_Dang. Droid has sass._

"38.5%? This is  _your_ plan!" cried Kanan.

"I have factored that in. Without me, your chances are almost zero."

"Alright, salvage team," said Hera over comms, completely unfazed by the doid. "We're on the clock. That cargo ship is sitting above the storm's vortex for now, but it's sinking fast. Once it's pulled under, it'll be ripped apart, so make sure you're not on it."

"Don't worry," said Zeb. "We'll be in and out."

"Mona, you'd better hurry," Kanan told her. "You wanted to go along, right?"

Mona nodded eagerly. She had things she wanted to look for....

Shouting a quick farewell, she exited the cockpit and climbed down the ladder, joining the others. As she did, she hear Ezra angrily muttering, "Yes sir, Captain Orrelios." He threw in a mock salute for good measure.

"You got a problem with me in charge," he growled, pointing to Ezra, "talk to Hera when we get back."

Before anyone could say another word, a scream interrupted them. "Stop! Wait for me, huh?!" And then, a whimpering Azmorigan squeezed through the hatch and fell straight down to the ground.

"Ugh- you have got to be kidding," muttered Sabine.

"Azmorigan, this is dangerous work, my frail friend," began Hondo.

" _She's_ going," pouted Azmorigan, pointing to Mona.

"Leave me out of this," she shot back, scowling. She knew what this was- sexism, plain and simple.

"Perhaps you, with your lovely singing voice, should stay here," continued Hondo, ignoring the brief exchange.

Azmorigan managed to hoist himself onto his feet, laughing. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he asked accusingly.

"I sure would," mumbled Mona.

"Me, stuck here, while you claim the best treasure," continued Azmorigan, frowning. "Hey, hey, hey, forget it! This job is half mine, and I've got the manifest. I go with you, or we don't go at all. Hear?"

Mona's eyes went wide. The manifest... With that, she could find what she was looking for... If it was there....

"Yeah, yeah," mumbled Ezra. "I'll keep an eye on him."

"You better," growled Zeb. "Sabine, let's do this."

"Alright, boys and Mona," announced Sabine. "Good luck! I'll be here waiting for the cargo."

Mona took a deep breath. Here came the scary part....

"Don't worry, Mona, I've got you," promised Ezra, sensing her anxiety. "I'll slow your fall. You won't die, I promise."

She nodded, and did it. She jumped.

***********

Zeb dropped through the manhole, very quickly giving the all clear. She and the others dropped down into the manhole- a shorter fall than their earlier one- and headed towards the light that was Zeb.

"We're going to need to restore power to the cargo hold," said Zeb.

"Chop and I can do that," said Mona. Maybe she could somehow also find the manifest....

"Alright- you two get to the bridge and see what you can do."

From above came grunting as Azmorigan squeezed into the manhole and finally dropped through. Chopper chittered in alarm.

"Are you sure splitting up is a good idea?" asked Ezra. 

"I'm armed," Mona reassured.

"It's a good  _order_ ," frowned Zeb, and that's when Mona realized Ezra wasn't concerned about her- he was mad at being bossed around. "Here's another one.  _This way_. Come on."

Mona bade them farewell, trying to repress a snicker, then made her way to the bridge.

************

The comm beeped. "Chopper, Mona, we need power on the cargo deck."

"I got this," came Ezra's voice before Zeb switched off. It didn't put Mona at ease- she knew Ezra was up to something. Despite this, Mona got to work, sighing heavily as she did so. Very quickly, she and Chopper got the power up and going.

Grinning, Mona rushed to a nearby computer, turned it on, and began to type away, looking for the cargo manifest. Next to her, Chopper chittered curiously.

"We'll join the others in a minute," she said, waving him off. "I gotta do something." She pulled out a data chip, stuck it in the computer, and began to search. She found it quickly, to her relief. She copied it onto the datachip, and was struck with an idea. Very quickly, she had pulled up a list of clearance codes, also copying them on. This could come in handy.

When she was done, she removed the datachip from the computer, stuck into the datapad, and pulled up the manifest, scanning it.

 _Eichtdorf... Eichtdorf... Come on._ She wasn't sure how exactly this manifest was sorted but she just needed to find that one little name-

"Yes!" she exclaimed aloud, finally finding it. She memorized the information, turned off the datapad, tucked it away, and turned to Chopper. "Alright," she nodded eagerly. "Let's go!"

She knew they only had so much time, so she quickly rushed to the cargo hold. She'd memorized the ship's layout on the way, and knew it well enough. The whole way, Chopper questioned her, but she didn't answer.

It didn't take her long to reach the cargo hold, where she walked in on Azmorigan and Hondo were fighting over a crate.

Chopper stopped at a panel and awaited orders. "Ready?" called Zeb. He chattered confirmation. "Hold on," he added to the others. "It's about to get windy."

Mona was close to the cargo bay door, so she didn't get the full brunt of it; but she could still feel wind tugging at her, calling. The Ghost came into view, the ramp lowered, and Sabine called over the comm. "Well, it's about time! Crosswinds are too strong to use the magnetic hoist."

"Copy that- powering the winch."

Mona decided there was nothing she could do to help. She had no idea how to operate any of this stuff- and she had something she needed to find.

She looked around, searching for the box described in the manifest. A small brown box with a big brass lock, marked with the word  _Eichtdorf_. Simple, right? She looked at each and every small brown box she saw, and while there were several matching the description, none of them read  _Eichtdorf._ She groaned in frustration at every disappointment, until she narrowed in on one more meeting the description-

She knelt down and examined it- and on the lid of the trunk was the magic word.  _Eichtdorf._ She examined it closely, and recognized the woodwork; the chest, no doubt, was old. She ran her fingers over it, breathed in the smell of the wood, and was instantly back home.

Then there was the matter of that pesky, old fashioned lock. It wasn't electric; it required an actual key....

She'd look later. But she was 100% sure that this was from Eichtdorf; she recognized the craftsmanship and the wood. It was authentic, and whatever was in there was probably from Eichtdorf. And if it didn't have anything inside of it from there? Well, at least the box was genuine. Taking the small box in her hand, she stood up. 

Suddenly, she heard the crackle of thunder and noticed a flash of lightning. The storm was picking up. 

She walked over to observe as Ezra and Zeb moved the proton bombs over to the winch. Slowly, it made its way up to Sabine.

"Ezra, hook me up another one!" called Zeb when Sabine had lured the bombs into the ship. But Ezra, Mona noticed, wasn't hauling more bombs to Zeb. Instead, he was helping Hondo prep a box to be taken aboard, via the winch. 

"Ezra? Ezra!" shouted Zeb angrily, turning and finally seeing what was going on. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm helping Hondo," he called back.

"Un-attach that treasure and start sending bombs!" snapped Zeb. Mona hung back, not wanting to get caught in the middle of it.

"Whoa," said Hondo as Hondo's treasure dropped down to the ground. "Now wait a minute."

"Our ship, my operation," snapped Zeb, pointing at himself for emphasis. "Bombs first."

"Hey, we're all supposed to be a team," said Ezra as he loaded more bombs. He made his way to the other side, where Zeb was, and loaded up another one. "Wait." he stopped. "Speaking of our team- where's Azmorigan? He's been gone a while."

"Not our problem," growled Zeb. Then, into his comm: "Sabine, another one coming out!"

Ezra turned in the direction of the cargo bay, spotting Mona. She shook her head no before he could ask.

"I haven't seen him," she confirmed.

"Azmorigan!" called Ezra. "Where are you?"

"Oh, he's fine," said Hondo ominously as he dragged a trunk of treasure towards the winch. "Don't worry."

"Alright- now I'm worried," stressed Zeb, activating his comm. "Azmorigan, this is Zeb. Come in."

"I got this," said Ezra, holding up a hand. "I'll find him."

"No- you get on the winch," instructed Zeb. "Keep the cargo going out. And remember- bombs first."

"And  _you_ just remember we're on the clock here, Captain!" called Ezra. "The sooner we finish this, the sooner we're out of here." Mona, still holding the small trunk, dashed to Zeb's side.

"I'll help," she volunteered.

Zeb turned to regard her and raised his eyebrow. "What do you need that for?" he asked, noticing the wooden box. "Some new project?"

"Yeah," Mona lied. Zeb didn't like talking to her about her projects (none of the crew really did) because they were instantly bored. Mona could go on about her work for hours- and they couldn't stand to listen. It was a perfect excuse.

They began the search.

********

"Azmorigan?! Azmorigan!" called Zeb. Mona echoed his shouts. Zeb suddenly stopped, and Mona knew why; an odd creaking had alerted them.

"That wasn't you, was it?" Mona asked nervously.

Zeb nervously shook his head no.

"Azmorigan?" he asked, softer this time. Mona's hands reached for her blaster; she slowly pulled it out, clicking off the safety- just in case.

She turned to assess their surroundings- and her mouth dropped open when she saw a giant figure with glowing red eyes looming behind Zeb. She wanted to scream. Those eyes.... Was it Maul?

Zeb slowly turned around, clearly having heard it too. Mona remained frozen, but Zeb turning around gave her a better view.

Later on, she decided that she would have taken Maul over that droid any day.

In a flash, it whipped out its giant arm, and Mona and Zeb flew up. Then, she hit the ceiling, and was vaguely aware, as she blacked out, of Zeb's scream, and then hitting the floor.


	19. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, Sabine, and Zeb help Mona with her anxiety after Ezra, Kanan, and Chopper on undercover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mega short chapter. I really had nothing to do with Mona in this episode. She just couldn't go undercover- it felt almost out of the question. So here's a little itty bitty one.

The streets of Lothal were dingy, sad, and dreary. Imperial banners were hung everywhere; Stormtroopers and AT-ST walkers crawled the streets like predators looking for prey. And like prey, the citizens of Lothal hid inside their homes; stuck close to buildings; overturned no stone lest they trigger a deadly avalanche that would bury them all alive.

It was a city of submission.

For Mona Kith, it was an all-too familiar sight.

************

They remained on base while Kanan, Ezra, and Chopper made a trip to Lothal- Ezra's homeworld. If they were to destroy the factory on Lothal, they would have to get inside first to get a good look at what was going on.

They had contacts on Lothal- friends of Ezra's, as well as previously established ones. According to contacts within the factory, something big was going on there, and they were going to find out.

"I'm not the only one concerned, right?" Mona murmured after an agonizingly long wait. They hadn't heard a thing from Ezra, Chopper, or Kanan since they had landed on Lothal- it was unusual. Even worse, when they had tried to send a message over comms, they had discovered they were jammed. She knew it could only be something bad.

"They'll do fine," assured Sabine, looking confident in her crew's abilities. "C'mon- you don't believe in them?" She knew Sabine was worried too though.

"No, no- I believe in them," said Mona quickly, and it was true. "I've just.... I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Like the Force?" teased Zeb, nudging her. She laughed. 

"Stars, no," she said, rolling her eyes and allowing herself to smile a little. "C'mon- you guys get gut feelings too, don't deny-"

A beeping cut her off. Mona glanced over to the conference table and saw Hera accepting a call.

"Ryder," she heard Hera said with worry. Mona perked up- that was one of their contacts on Lothal. She and the others hurried over to listen.

"The factory's on full lockdown," stated the man, jumping straight to the chase. "Communication is jammed. I can't reach Ezra and Kanan. The new Imperial in charge is pretty thorough. Didn't catch his name, but I hear he has red eyes."

 _Red eyes..._ Not Maul? Wait- Hera had mentioned someone before, back on Ryloth. A grand admiral, she'd said, and he wasn't human, which was strange for the Empire. Wasn't the Empire extremely xenophobic? Aliens were inferior, humans were superior- that kind of crap? And now that she thought about, Hera  _had_ mentioned red eyes....

"Grand Admiral Thrawn," murmured Hera, confirming Mona's thoughts.

 _At least it isn't Maul,_ Mona though, but she could tell that this Grand Admiral was no better than the manic man who had kidnapped her and her crew.

"My team will attack the Imperial compound's east gate," continued Ryder. "It's the weakest point, so this Thrawn might expect it. But at least it'll keep his eyes off the factory for a bit."

That was all Ryder had? She wasn't too sure about this plan, but what could she do about it? She was no military genius. She could offer no better alternative, no better method of attack.

They would just have to hope.

**********

Hands shaking, Mona nervously paced, nodding her head to an invisible tune only she could hear.

"Mo," said Hera gently, carefully approaching the girl. "Hey, you OK?"

She shook her head no, quickly, stopping her pacing but continuing to let her hands shake. "I'm worried."

"I get that," nodded Hera. She understood the jitters that came with waiting. She had learned to deal with the anxieties that came with being a rebel; but Mona did not know how to handle it, as was abundantly clear.

"How do you keep calm?" asked Mona, looking at Hera almost accusingly.

"I learned how to," replied Hera. "Doesn't mean I don't worry."

Mona nodded slowly. "Then, how do you do it?"

"Kanan taught me something," said Hera. "A trick of the Jedi's. You just... Clear your mind. Empty it of all thought. And just  _breathe._ Take in air. Breathe normally, but really let it get in there."

Mona looked at Hera, confused. "Huh?" she asked, trying to understand.

"Just give it a try," prompted Hera. "It takes a while for it to start working; takes practice. But it helps."

Mona nodded, feeling unsure. It sounded ridiculous to her; and why had she never seen Hera doing it before? But she kept the thoughts to herself. She just smiled and watched Hera walk away, off to do something.

"Shake your hands anymore and they'll fall off," joked Zeb's gruff voice from behind Mona. She turned to look at him and chuckled lightly.

"Nervous habit," she shrugged.

"I hear you're having a hard time dealing with some anxiety over everything," said Zeb. "You worry."

"Of course I do," nodded Mona.

"Yeah, we all get the feeling. Hera was telling you about her little mind clearing trick, wasn't she?" Mona nodded. "Well, don't dismiss it as a bunch of phooey just yet. Who knows- it might help."

Before Zeb or Mona could say another word, they heard a yell. They looked in Hera's direction.

"They're getting extracted!" she exclaimed, waving them all over. The rest of the crew dashed to her, excitedly.

"Are they OK?!" Mona cried, eager to hear the latest news.

"I don't know- Ryder said they somehow got in touch," explained Hera. "They're attacking the east side and extracting from there. But from the sounds of it, they got what they went there for."

Mona and the others cheered excitedly. "Will Ryder update us as it's going on?" asked Zeb.

"Not likely- he's leading the extraction, and he probably won't be able to contact us while he's at the factory."

Mona nodded. That was right- the comms were jammed.

"So all we do is wait?" she asked. She looked around at the others. It wasn't her strong suit to be patient, especially when one or more of the crew might be at risk. So she paced a bit more, while the others watched and smiled sadly at her.

"I know it might seem super scary," spoke up Sabine, "waiting and all, I mean- but you get used to it. I don't know how, to be honest. But you learn to wait, not get too jittery." 

"I already talked this over with Zeb  _and_ Hera," said Mona. "They suggested I "clear my mind" and stuff. But... I dunno about that."

Sabine thought for a second and brightened up. "Hey- why don't I show you some painting basics? You could use something to do; let all the nervous energy out."

Mona turned to Sabine and eyed her with disbelief. "Art lessons?" she asked. "Now?" Was this really the right time?

"Sure," shrugged Sabine casually.

"What if we get word from the others?" asked Mona anxiously.

"There's lots of room out here to paint," reassured Sabine. "We won't be that far away. Don't worry."

Mona stopped pacing and looked around at the others. They were nodding encouragingly, smiling to Mona and motioning for her to do it.

"I think you could use a distraction," smiled Hera, nodding. Mona thought about it for a bit.

"Alright," she conceded, caving in. "Sabine- go get the supplies. I wanna stay here."

"What's the magic word?" teased Sabine, and Mona rolled her eyes.

"Please?" she asked, trying to sound nice and not too impatient.

"Nope!" declared Sabine, grinning slyly. "Guess again."

So, this was a game? Mona sighed.

"Twelve?" she asked, not really trying. Sabine looked surprised; she blinked.

"Huh- you actually got it," she said, eyebrows raised. "You sure you don't have the Force?"

Mona stuck out her tongue. Sabine mimicked her, then headed off. She watched the Mandalorian disappear into the distance and laughed lightly, shaking her head a little.

"Hey Mona," said Hera, approaching her. Mona mentally braced herself for some sort of talk on patience, or believing in the crew, or trying to clear her mind- something like that. She didn't. 

"I took those clearance codes to Commander Sato and he's very grateful for them," Hera said. The Twi'lek was smiling. The words made Mona happy as well- she was pleasing Commander Sato. She wanted them to be on good terms- and she had a feeling she wasn't doing half bad.

Sabine appeared just then, carrying a small crate of supplies. She set them down a ways away from the conference table and waved Mona over. Sighing and laughing a little, she jogged over.

"Now," said Sabine, "I'd  _like_ to show you how to paint Chopper his normal colors and in his Imperial disguise- but he's not here. So, instead, I will show you how to make the mark of the Phoenix squadron, to leave behind after a successful mission- particularly one involving destruction." She was grinning wickedly now. Mona liked that look. "It's a great way to spite the Empire...."

********

"They've sent us data!" called Hera abruptly. "Mona, Sabine, come help with it!" 

Mona looked up from the Starbird they had sprayed on the ground and  jumped up, quickly jogging over to the conference table.

"They're OK?" she asked quickly as she got to work decrypting one chunk of the data while Sabine tackled the other.

"We're alive," said a familiar voice. Mona looked up and grinned. There were the holographic images of Kanan, Ezra, Chopper, and one of the Lothal contacts- Ryder. It was Kanan who'd spoken.

"Good to hear," smiled Mona, and she meant it. "Don't worry," she added to Hera and the others quickly. "I can talk and work. Just- need to look down at the screen." She chuckled, looked down at the screen, and began to tap away. "So... I trust you guys blew a lot of stuff up?" She didn't look up as she spoke. She was good at multitasking.

"You betcha," laughed Ezra, sounding proud.

"Oh, they caused chaos," added Ryder. Mona smiled and knowingly shook her head.

"Sounds about right," she murmured. "So, you couldn't have just rigged some explosives while you were there? Destroy the factory then?" Silence. "Just an idea," Mona shrugged. "I'm sure you did some considerable damage during the extraction."

"We've got our own saboteurs inside the factory," said Ezra. "Or... We did. They realized a lot of stuff was malfunctioning. They've put new restrictions in place. Everything that is made now has to be tested."

"We did a lot of damage while we could though," added Ryder grimly. "At least we have that much to say."

Mona nodded grimly. "I assume they implemented that new rule while you were there," she said softly.

"Yeah," murmured Ezra. "Sumar- a friend of mine... He didn't make it."

"I'm sorry," said Mona carefully, looking up to meet Ezra's eyes and let him know that she truly meant it.

"I think I almost got my data decrypted," announced Sabine, interrupting the depressing chatter. Mona, blushing, looked back down and checked on her own progress.

"Same here," she announced, secretly proud of her multitasking skills.

Sabine knelt down next to an astromech droid lent to them. Mona knew that if Chopper were here he'd be pitching a fit and trying to destroy the poor little astromech. She smiled at the thought as Sabine proceeded to tap at the droid. A few seconds later, a blueprint showed up.

"Whoa," said Hera in disbelief, staring at the image. "I've never seen an Imperial fighter like that."

Mona hadn't either; she stared, trying to comprehend what she was looking at. It didn't look the least bit familiar- not even to her.

"Sabine- talk to me," said Hera, concerned. Sabine was reading the blueprint closely, brow furrowing with worry and amazement.

"Looks like some new kind of TIE interceptor," she said, stunned. "But... This one has shields."

Well that wasn't right.

"But, TIE fighters never had shields before," said Hera, frowning. Mona nodded, solemnly.

_Exactly._

"Maybe that's why it's so secret," suggested Zeb gruffly.

"If they're actually building these in numbers," said Hera slowly, "our pilots won't stand a chance."

"And neither will the rebellion," said Kanan grimly.

"No one will," Mona added with worry.

"How'd you get past Thrawn with those plans?" Hera asked Ezra and Kanan. "Someone's losing more than their job for that."

"Yeah- I was wondering the same thing myself," said Mona. How  _had_  they gotten out of there?

"I guess we can thank Agent Kallus," said Kanan, sounding like he didn't quite believe it. "He knew Fulcrum's secret code phrase."

Mona's mind quickly went a million a minute, remembering all she had been told about this Kallus dude. Chasing after the crew for years, ultra-loyal to the Empire, had helped out Sabine at the flying academy to pay back some debt to Zeb or something....

In conclusion, it made no sense. He owed them nothing- had no reason whatsoever to help them out like that again.

Hera and the others also seemed taken aback- especially Sabine, who looked like she'd been hit over the head.

"Wait, wait, wait," said Sabine quickly, waving her hands and trying to process the information. "Kallus is  _Fulcrum?_ " She almost looked  _terrified_  at the thought. " _How_  does that even make sense?"

"Karabast," muttered Zeb, scratching his head uncomfortably. "I must've recruited him." All eyes landed on Zeb. "You know, accidentally," he added sheepishly.

"One does not simply recruit someone to the rebellion by accident," said Mona in disbelief.

"You mean when you were stuck on that ice moon with him?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, well, we didn't kill each other," shrugged Zeb, "so I guesswe're friends now?" The words seemed to confuse Zeb even as they left his mouth.

"Just cause you helped each other out doesn't make you best friends," Mona frowned. "If we were going by that logic, then Gorski and I were best pals." At the thought of the man, she winced a little.

"Agreed," mumbled Hera, placing a comforting hand on Mona's shoulder. "We'll have to use caution with our new "friend" until we're sure we know what game he's playing."

All around, there was murmured agreement. They had to be careful. It was much too soon to place their trust in this man, especially after all the trouble he'd put them through. Besides- these days, trust was not a luxury they could afford to spare.

*********

"Mona, what are you doing?" asked Sabine, looking at Mona. The girl was staring intently at the blueprint, as if looking long enough might reveal a secret message.

"Memorizing the blueprints," she mumbled, squinting a bit as if she might miss something. She sighed in frustration.

"Why you doing that?" Sabine asked, both curious and slightly... Worried.

"Trying to figure out how it works- any flaws, vulnerabilities- for future reference." She looked up. "The Empire is still gonna make these. It's not like we have the only copies of this blueprint. We gotta make sure we're prepared to deal with these."

"Hmm- good point," shrugged Sabine, sitting down next to Mona. Mona turned off the hologram and looked at Sabine, a faint smile on her face.

"That was pretty fun, earlier," she admitted. "Painting the starbird, I mean. Took my mind off things."

"Of course," smiled Sabine. "Any time, Mona." 


	20. Legacies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Maul whisks away Ezra, Mona, Sabine, and Kanan race to find him- and encounter terrifying supernatural forces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for you, Grace!!!!

"Questions?" asked Hera, finishing up the briefing on Ezra's recon mission- the same mission that Ezra seemed to be having a hard time paying attention to, based on his lack of focus and his glances around at random things that weren't Hera or the conference table. Mona herself hadn't been paying attention- she had a feeling she wasn't on this mission.

"Is Admiral Thrawn there?" asked Sabine, a good question.

"We have reports of an increase in capital ships, but no confirmation as to whether he's there or not."

Ezra suddenly glanced up, skyward, looked at something again, and squinted. What was going on with him? A flash of lightning was more than enough to set the already eerie mood; Ezra looked in the direction of the lightning, and his eyes went wide. An alarmed look crossed his face and he backed up slightly, bumping into Kanan.

"Ezra- what is it?" stressed Kanan. The boy was still looking around. He suddenly stumbled backwards, into Zeb.

"Hey, kid," he grunted, seeing that something was off with Ezra. "You feeling alright?"

"Yeah, you're acting kinda funny," said Mona with concern.

"There! Look!" he yelled in response, pointing behind Zeb. Mona looked and saw nothing.

"What am I looking at?" asked Zeb.

"There's nothing there," added Mona.

Ezra's head turned quickly in Hera's direction; the Twi'lek eyed him with worry. "You don't look very good," she said.

"Ezra- what do you see?" asked Kanan urgently.

Suddenly, Ezra turned around, looking at nothing, and gasped. Then, he fell backward, onto the conference table. The holograph of Lothal disappeared and Kanan rushed forward. "Ezra!" he cried. The boy appeared to be unconscious.

"Kanan, what's going on?" demanded Hera.

"I don't know," he said, beginning to panic. "I don't know!"

"Ezra, can you hear me?" demanded Zeb, lightly shaking the boy. "Ezra!"

"Come on, Ezra, wake up," stressed Mona, beginning to panic.

Ezra stirred, but didn't wake up.

"Wake up," said Kanan.

Suddenly, Ezra gasped and quickly sat up. He began to look around, panicked and afraid. _What was he looking for?!_

"Woah, Ezra," said Kanan quickly. "It's okay. You're safe."

"You want to tell us what's going on?" asked Hera softly. Kanan helped Ezra off the conference table and stood him up. The boy hunched over, as if trying to catch his breath.

"It was Maul," he murmured.

Instantly, chills went through Mona- but then she had to remind herself that Maul wasn't here. She hadn't seen him where Ezra had; clearly, something was wrong with him. But either, way, she felt uneasy.

"What do you mean, Ezra?" she asked, almost ready to throw up.

"You mean, at the briefing?" asked Sabine hesitantly, not quite believing him.

"I saw him," Ezra insisted. "He said my name. He was right behind you. I mean- he was right there."

"Kid, I was standing next to you," said Zeb. "There was nobody else there."

"And I was standing across from you," added Mona, "and when you looked behind you, there wasn't anyone- or any _thing_ \- there either." She still felt uneasy, however.

"Maybe it was some kind of, uh, Force vision," suggested Hera, sounding unsure herself.

"Mmm- maybe," hummed Kanan, his eyes closed as though meditating.

"Ah," groaned Zeb after a brief silence. "If you ask me, the kid's just been working too hard." He waved it off, then entered the building through the doors behind him.

Chopper approached just then, grunting. 

"Chopper, stop it," scolded Hera. He grunted back in annoyance as he passed through.

"No, Chop's right," said Ezra firmly. "Nap time's over. I should get back to work."

"You _sure_ you're alright?" asked Hera softly.

"Hera, I feel fine," insisted Ezra. "I just had a bad... something. No reason to stop the rebellion, right?" He stood up, and turned to Sabine. "Come on, Sabine. We got to get ready for our mission."

They walked away, leaving Hera, Kanan, and Mona behind. Hera, concerned, put a hand on Kanan's shoulder.

"Tell me what you're thinking, Kanan," she said, and Mona decided it was the time to leave them to talk.

*********

Mona, walking alongside Sabine, listened to the story and nodded grimly. Ezra had acted weird again, this time nearly killing a rebel he had thought was Maul (the guy didn't even remotely resemble him, Sabine pointed out).

They were headed to the _Ghost_. Hera, they could see, was boarding. As they got close, it lifted off, leaving Kanan behind. They joined him in a few seconds.

"I'm surprised she got on the ship," observed Sabine. Mona nodded.

"I told her I had a plan," said Kanan.

"Really?" asked Sabine.

" _You_ have a _plan_?" Mona added, eyebrows raised.

"And she left anyway?" asked Sabine.

"Very funny," said Kanan. "Come on."

Kanan boarded the _Phantom II_ and emerged not long after with a small device in his hand.

"Ezra's wrist comm?" asked Sabine, confused.

"Why do you have that?" asked Mona.

"I need one of you to put a tracker on it without him knowing," explained Kanan. He tossed it to Sabine, who caught it. Then, she and Mona exchanged looks. Were things that bad?

Saine shrugged. "Let's get on it."

**************

"Mona, Sabine- I need you to track Ezra," came Kanan's anxious voice.

Mona and Sabine were sitting on top of the _Phantom II,_ watching the gorgeous sunset. They had taken to doing this, because they found it almost relaxing. They would sit up there, away from the hustle of the base, watch the sunset, and just talk.

At Kanan's anxious message, however, the two exchanged glances and the moment was over.

"What's going on?" Mona asked into the comms. "Did he... Run off?"

"It's a long story," said Kanan, "but Maul was here." At this, Mona felt ready to throw up. "He threatened to reveal the location of our base if Ezra didn't go with him to get the information he didn't receive. I don't know how Maul plans to do it, but Ezra went with him. I need to know where he went."

"On it," said Sabine. She immediately began to track the signal; Mona, however, could not focus.

Maul had been here? On Atollon? He knew the location of their base? She fidgeted with her fingers a bit, the possibilities running through her mind. Maul could expose their location. Maul could come back at any time and kill them all, if he wanted. Or he could tell Ezra all he knew about Mona.... And he knew pretty much everything....

"Don't worry about Ezra," Sabine tried to reassure. "Maul wouldn't hurt him."

"Remember how he ordered our execution?" frowned Mona. "Maul is capable of hurting Ezra."

"He won't," Sabine replied confidently, "because for some twisted reason, he cares about Ezra. In a way. He thinks Ezra is his apprentice, so he would never hurt him. He's crazy, of course- but still. And besides- Ezra has information he wants."

"And once he gets that information?" Mona asked. Sabine sighed.

"We just gotta have faith in Ezra," she mumbled. 

"That isn't the only thing I worry about," confessed Mona. 

Sabine looked to her sadly. "You're scared- because he was here."

Mona nodded. "He terrifies me, Sabine. A lot. What he did back there... Kidnapping us; ordering our execution; getting into my head like that..." She shuddered. "I'm scared."

Sabine smiled sadly and squeezed Mona's shoulder. Afterwards, they remained quiet for a while- Sabine busying herself with some repairs, Mona reading up some information she had obtained on Eichtdorf, until Kanan pulled up to the _Phantom II_ on his speeder bike, stopping abruptly and urgently.

Sabine jumped down, landing skillfully and approaching Kanan.

"I'm tracking Ezra's signal," she informed Kanan. "They just made the jump to hyperspace."

Kanan was heading towards the _Phantom II_ 's lowered boarding ramp. "Let's get going," he said urgently. "I don't wanna lose 'em."

Mona jumped down herself, albeit less gracefully than Sabine. She landed on her foot hard, sending a sharp stab of pain up her leg that lasted briefly. She joined Sabine's side in seconds.

"You're not coming," said Kanan quickly. "It's dangerous."

"I can handle myself," she said confidently, holding up her blaster.

"You sure?" asked Sabine, sounding unsure. "You don't exactly have the best... Experiences with Maul. How do we know you won't freeze up?"

Sabine had a point and Mona knew it. Maul was one of her many weaknesses- one of her many fears. Just the _thought_ of him paralyzed Mona; what made her think she could stand to be in his presence again?

"I want to go," she repeated, not sounding as firm as she'd hoped. Kanan thought for a moment, exchanged silent glances with Sabine, then nodded.

"Alright," he agreed. "Let's go."

********

They landed on the overgrown, yet dead-looking planet whose name she did not know. They rushed off the _Phantom II,_ and Sabine looked down at the device. It let out a beep.

"They should be this way," said Sabine, gesturing. "Come on."

They followed Sabine, who led them forward to a cave. Upon entering and rushing forward, they were met with a horrifying sight. Swirling around in the air like obnoxious pests, were green wisps that seemed to have the faces of a humanoid creature, the species of which Mona could not identify- and they were hissing.

"Ezra!" yelled Kanan, rushing forward in the boy's direction. Mona wanted to shout at him to not go- who knew what they were dealing with?

"Pay our due," hissed a green wisp, sending chills through Mona.

Ezra looked and saw them. "Kanan, Sabine, Mona! Stay back!" he yelled. Mona rushed forward and grabbed Kanan's sleeve, trying to pull him away from the green wisps but failing. Ignoring Ezra and Mona, Kanan and Sabine rushed forward, blasters withdrawn and firing at the green wisps. The wisps, in return, laughed sinisterly as the shots passed through them. Mona hung back, heeding Ezra's warning but holding onto her blaster nonetheless, in case she needed it. Kanan and Sabine could handle themselves- she was confident of this.

Suddenly, a wisp, now in the form of a full figure, reached out for Sabine. The girl gasped and let out a terrified scream as the wisp lunged at her, and then _disappeared into Sabine's body._

It was Mona's turn to scream. Would the wisp kill Sabine by passing through her? Sabine tensed up, gasped, lurched back, and collapsed; Kanan caught her just in time before she could hit the ground and held onto her. As he did so, another wisp made its way to Kanan, laughing that same evil cackle. Moments later, it too was grabbing Kanan. He lost his hold on Sabine, tensed up as well, let out a horrible gasp just like Sabine, and fell back.

Mona let out another shout and made to rush forward, to save her crew members from the wisps.

"No, Mona!" yelled Ezra, who had seen this. "Get out of here- _now_!"

"I can't leave the-!"

She cut herself off as Kanan and Sabine suddenly stood up. They walked, mechanically, towards some of the wisps. Their heads hung as they moved forward, faces hidden. Mona watched, a horrible feeling settling in as she realized that this wasn't _really_ Sabine and Kanan.

Then, they stopped, turned around, and dropped to their knees. Their eyes, Mona noticed, were closed. Slowly, they stood up, and Ezra made to move toward them. Maul tried to stop him.

"Ezra!" he snapped. "Stay back."

Ezra didn't listen. Instead, he slowly approached them. Mona watched from her hiding place, holding her breath on tense anticipation. "Kanan?" he asked carefully. "Sabine?"

They didn't respond for a few seconds. Kanan was the first to move; his hands lifted up, and carefully removed the mask adorning his face. Then, his eyes opened.

They were a solid green, the same color as the wisps.

Mona gasped and stumbled back as Kanan's hands reached for something- his lightsaber. He pulled it out in a heartbeat, and Maul was suddenly pulling his out as well, deflecting a jab from the man and effectively saving Ezra's life.

Ezra looked to Sabine with fear, and she too lifted up her head. Her eyes opened, revealing the same glowing green eyes.

"No!" Mona gasped out. She stood there, frozen, terrified, and watched with shock as Sabine clubbed Ezra in the side of the face, sending him crashing to the ground. She began to fire at him as he stumbled up.

"Sabine!" Ezra cried, pulling out his lightsaber and beginning to deflect shots. "It's Ezra!"

Maul and Kanan, meanwhile, were engaged in lightsaber combat. As they fought, the two pairs slowly backed up, until Ezra and Maul's backs were nearly bumping into one another.

"You better not hurt him!" Ezra called to Maul, referring to Kanan.

"We cannot defeat the spirits of the Nightsisters!" yelled Maul instead. "Follow me! I will show you how to save your friends. The blonde one- has she been taken?"

Mona wracked up the courage to address the former Sith. "Not possessed!" she yelled, waving to give Ezra an idea of where she was. Maul glanced in her direction and nodded. Then, he shoved Kanan off of him and he and Ezra rushed away, in Mona's direction. Maul rushed right past her, but Ezra slowed down a bit when he was closer to Mona. He grabbed Mona's hand as he rushed past her, jerking his friend along with him. Together, they followed Maul, Mona running faster than she had ever run before.

Her mind jumped to Maul. She did not trust him- but if he could help Kanan and Sabine, then she and Ezra had no choice but to work alongside him.

"Faster!" yelled Maul fiercely. Mona squirmed just at the sound of his voice; Ezra squeezed her hand in reassurance and she squeezed back to say thank you.

"We must reach the cave entrance," said Maul.

Kanan caught up to Ezra and began to swing his lightsaber at Ezra. The lightsaber nearly met Mona; she gasped out, letting go of Ezra's hand and pushing herself to run faster. This fight was best left for Ezra- he could handle it. She did, however, briefly stop to turn and see Ezra and Kanan dueling. She watched, in horror, as Kanan managed to push Ezra back. The boy landed roughly on his back, feet away from Mona. He scooted back, alarmed; Mona rushed to him, offering a hand and helped him up.

As this was happening, Kanan was approaching them; he stopped just feet away, staring at them with those intense, glowing green orbs called eyes. And then, he withdrew his lightsaber and stood there, not making a move. Mona stared back as well, breathing heavily.

"Wait- why aren't they coming after us?" asked Ezra, confused. Sabine wasn't moving either.

"The altar is the source of their power," explained Maul. "They cannot venture beyond the cave." His voice once again sent chills through Mona; she'd forgotten, momentarily, that he was still there. She thought he'd run off without them. But Sabine's words came back into mind- _Don't worry about Ezra. Maul wouldn't hurt him._

No telling what Maul would do to her though.

There was a brief pause. Sabine and Kanan, still hunched over a bit, stared at them intently, looking like madmen.

"It is unfortunate about your friends, Ezra," continued Maul grimly. "But this... This is your opportunity to embrace your destiny, as my apprentice."

Mona stared at Maul. "What?!" she gasped. "You- you're crazy! And you lied, didn't you? You don't know how to help them-!"

Suddenly, she stopped, unable to speak- unable to _breathe._ She was choking; she began to cough, gasping for air. She found herself slowly being lifted off of the ground, causing her to panic even more. Her hand slowly made its way up to her throat and clawed at nothing, as if she could pry off an invisible hand.

"Maul, don't!" cried Ezra, and the pressure was suddenly released from her throat. As she fell to the ground, she gasped, rubbing her throat and panting heavily. Ezra was by her side in a second, reassuring her. He looked up at Maul, scowling.

"I told you, that is never going to happen!" he yelled viciously. "Especially not now, when you just did that to Mona!"

Mona had regained her breath but not her wits. She still shook, clenching her fists.

"Forget the past!" yelled Maul angrily. "Forget your memories!" He lowered his voice now, trying to sound sympathetic and kind. It didn't sound good on him. "Forget your attachments. Forget that _girl._  Our futures converge on a planet with two suns." He began to raise his voice again. "We can walk that path together as friends- as brothers!" he said rousingly, his voice dying down and saddening.

"My friends are trapped in there because of us," said Ezra angrily, "and you nearly killed Mona a minute ago. I can't just leave them!" He frowned.

Maul began to shake from rage. He slowly raised a hand and clenched it into a fist. Mona half-expected to start choking again; she shied away, as thought that would do anything, and her hand unknowingly reached for her throat. To her relief, she didn't start choking.

"You disappoint me, Ezra Bridger," Maul said instead, a bit of a manic chuckle mixed in with Ezra's name. He turned and began to walk away, _laughing._

Quietly, the man walked onto his ship. Mona stared in silent horror as it slowly lifted off and disappeared. They were on their own.

Ezra breathed in deeply and exhaled. Then, he began to walk forward. Alarmed, Mona clambered up and followed. He was walking towards the mouth of the cave.

"Ezra, what are you doing?" Mona asked nervously.

"The altar is where their power comes from," said Ezra. Mona nodded; Maul had mentioned that. "They can't leave the cave, which means we just have to get Kanan and Sabine outside. Uh, how hard can that be?"

"And how do you plan on getting them out?" asked Mona. "No way you can get them through- you saw how they stopped earlier."

The sound of quiet chittering drew Mona's attention; she stopped, briefly, then resumed her walk.

Suddenly, something thudded behind her. She spun around- and stared in horror at Sabine, who had dropped to the ground behind her and Ezra.

"You're unwise to reenter our sanctum," said a voice. It wasn't Sabine's- that was for sure. Rather, it was the voice of someone else, coming out of Sabine's mouth.

Suddenly, Sabine pulled out what looked like a lightsaber; with a whir, a flat black blade ejected from the hilt. Mona stared, stunned. What was that? Then, Sabine lunged at Ezra; he jumped back and pulled out his lightsaber, engaging in a fight with the possessed Sabine. Their sabers clashed and clanged together.

"That doesn't belong to you!" yelled Ezra angrily. What was he talking about? Was he telling the thing possessing Sabine that it didn't own her body? Or was he referring to the weird lightsaber?

"Then take it from me, Jedi!" hissed the voice.

Ezra managed to break away from Sabine; he and Mona dashed towards the entrance of the cave, a growling Sabine pursuing. Ezra and Mona slid underneath a big piece of rubble, only to find, as they reached the other side, that Sabine was leaping over it. The lightsaber was held out, ready to strike them down. Ezra, in response, stretched out his hands, and Sabine was thrown forward with the Force. She landed on the ground roughly.

The black blade receded and a hissing Sabine stood up. Ezra approached, arms outstretched, Mona following closely behind with her blaster in hand. Using the Force, Ezra moved Sabine forward- forward- towards the mouth of the cave. All the while, a possessed Sabine screamed.

"No! No! No!" she shrieked in her terrifying voice. Mona cringed and covered her ears- anything to block out the horrific scream. Ezra closed his eyes, focusing even harder on the shrieking figure, moving her forward, closer-

Sabine broke free of the grip and scrambled up.

"You cannot destroy us!" she raged. Suddenly, the green wisp exploded out of Sabine's chest- and went straight for Mona.

It was an odd sensation; a horrible chill ripped through her, followed by a painful sensation that words could not describe. She was vaguely aware of gasping from pain, tensing up, lurching forward, falling....

And she didn't remember anything.

************

She awoke with a lurch, a gasp, a shudder. Arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. She tried to regain her bearings, understand what was going on.

She pulled away from the person embracing her and forced her eyes to focus. It was Sabine.

"What happened?" she gasped.

"Wh- when the thing left me, it got into you," said Sabine, looking terrified. "I distracted you, so you wouldn't go after Ezra. I- I don't know how, or why, but it just... Left you."

Mona breathed heavily. "I was possessed?" she asked. Sabine nodded.

"For a short while," she confirmed.

Mona exhaled and leaned against Sabine. She felt the arms wrap around her again; she panted, breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath.

"Come on- we have to make sure Ezra and Kanan are OK," said Sabine. She helped a shaky Mona up, and they walked into the mouth of the cave.

"What if they're still here?" Mona asked, referring to the wisps.

"Something tells me they aren't," Sabine replied carefully.

Up ahead, they saw the figures of two people. "This is the last time we're working with Maul," said one of the people. _Kanan._

"I sure hope so," said Sabine, stepping closer. Mona could now see Kanan, sitting down, with Ezra kneeling next to him. Both looked exhausted and weary. Then Ezra noticed them.

"Sabine, I told you to stay outside," said Ezra urgently. 

"Hey, I've never listened to you before," said Sabine cockily. "Why start now?"

Ezra frowned. Then, he peered behind Sabine's shoulder and spotted Mona. "Mona- you're not possessed!"  

Mona nodded, suddenly feeling exhausted. "Yeah, I'm alive," she mumbled. She walked to Kaman and knelt next to him. "You okay?"

Kanan nodded, and Ezra helped him up.

"Well, was it worth it?" Kanan asked Ezra, sounding a little hopeful. "Did you find out what you wanted to know?"

Ezra exhaled. "Yes," he said. "The answer to my question of how to destroy the Sith is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The name was familiar; it tugged at Mona, bothering her.

"You think he's still alive?" asked Kanan, sound unsure.

"He must be," insisted Ezra. "But, Kanan, Maul's also looking for him."

"So he knows where he is now?"

"The holocron didn't tell us that. It just told us a planet with two suns."

"Well, that hardly narrows it down," frowned Sabine.

"Well, we're gonna have to figure it out, because if we don't find Master Kenobi before Maul..."

"There won't be any way to stop the Sith," finished Ezra grimly.

And then it clicked. Obi-Wan Kenobi had been a Jedi in the Clone War- but he was supposed to be dead.

On that ominous thought, the others made to leave the cave, quiet and grim. After all that had happened, there wasn't a lot to say- just think. 

Then, Mona saw it. She stopped, and watched Sabine. Quietly, the Mandalorian walked towards the strange forgotten lightsaber and picked it up, staring it over intensely. Mona approached Sabine and was behind her in seconds. 

"What is it?" Mona asked with curiosity. Sabine looked startled. She blinked.

"A legacy," she muttered, and before Sabine could explain, she ran off to catch up with the others, and Mona had no choice but to follow her.


	21. Dead Planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mona and the team are called to find a missing Saw Gerrera on Geonosis, and discover a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part one of the "Ghosts of Geonosis" storyline. Enjoy!!!!

They slid into the cockpit, settling down or getting as comfy as they possibly could. It was Mona, Sabine, Chopper, Ezra, Zeb, Hera, Rex, and Kanan, all crowded into the cockpit together like the family that they were.

"So- do we finally get to find out what this mission is about?" asked Ezra, plopping down in a seat.

A hand smacked the back of Ezra's head. "Hera already told you, it's secret," frowned Sabine, the offender.

"Isn't that everything we do?" Ezra asked as he rubbed the back of his head, giving Sabine an angry glare.

Hera turned in her seat to face them. "Some things more than others," she replied. "Okay, Chop, pull Command through."

The holographic image of a man came up- one that Mona recognized immediately, even though she had never met him. It was a face that was instantly recognizable (to her, anyway). At the sight of it, she shrunk further back into the corner she was standing in, beginning to panic a little internally. There was a slim chance he would recognize her, but still... She did not want to risk it. The mere thought of it terrified her....

"Senator Organa?" asked Hera, surprised. So, Hera hadn't been expecting that either.

"I wanted to explain the mission personally, Captain Syndulla," said Senator Organa. "There is much at stake."

"How can we help?" Kanan immediately offered.

"Rebel Command received your report of the apparent disappearance of the Geonosian people," said Senator Organa. Mona raised an eyebrow. She didn't remember this.... "After some debate, we decided to take a risk and investigate."

"So, we're looking for Geonosians?" asked Ezra.

"No- you are looking for the team we already sent. We lost contact with them two cycles ago."

The statement sent chills throughout Mona. She looked around at the others, disturbed by the statement.

"Do you think it was the Empire?" asked Kanan.

"Unknown," replied Commander Sato. "Contact was lost after the team reported an energy source on the planet's surface."

"Energy source?" asked Hera, confused. "When we went to Geonosis, there was nothing. No signs of life or power."

"Your primary mission is to recover our people and any intel they gathered," said Senator Organa, looking around at the group. Mona shrunk back even further (she thought she couldn't have hidden herself any more, but here she was proving herself wrong) and hoped he wouldn't notice her.

"Who is it we're looking for?" asked Hera.

"Saw Gerrera."

Instantly, everyone was glancing back at a solemn faced Rex, whose arms were crossed over his chest.

Upon hearing the name, Mona wanted to shout out happily- to cry "I've heard of him!" and fist bump the air with happiness. The story ran through her mind. But she remained silent, holding it in.

"Rex, you knew about this?" asked Kanan, surprised. His voice held a hint of... Was it betrayal? No, confusion.

"Yeah, I did," confirmed Rex. Mona suddenly became aware that the attention of Sato and Organa was now fixed towards the back; she _hoped_ they wouldn't see her. "I've know Saw a long time," continued Rex, "and I've learned when he's concerned about something, it's usually worth taking a closer look."

"So, Saw is worried about what we found?" asked Ezra.

"He's worried about what we _didn't_ find," corrected Rex.

Well- if that didn't make this more ominous, what would?

****

They entered Geonosis' atmosphere, right as a storm was starting to pick up. It rattled and shook the ship, grains of sand beating against it as Hera tried to bring it in for a landing. "Hang on!" she called. "This storm is wreaking havoc on my scopes." All around, Mona heard alarms blaze. "Chopper, stabilizers!"

The droid obeyed, zipping to the socket and plugging in, getting straight to work.

"How's it feel to be back, Rex?" asked Zeb, nearly sounding cheerful. He was eager for the mission.

The clone scoffed. "Honestly? I was hoping I'd never have to come back to this dust ball."

What was she missing?

"You've been oddly quiet," remarked Ezra, glancing at Mona scrutinizingly. The girl just shrugged, trying to feign calmness.

"Not a lot to say," she said. Immediately, she wanted to slap herself.  This wasn't like her- she _always_ made quips of some sort. Ezra and the others would see right through her!

A distraction came in the form of Hera landing the ship. She silently thanked the Maker for it.

"I had to set her down," said Hera, tapping at controls, "but we're in the neighborhood."

"According to command," said Rex, reading off of some screens, "Gerrera's recon team entered a structure two klicks north of our current position."

"Maybe they took shelter there," suggested Ezra.

"It's possible," nodded Kanan. "Sabine, what about the power source you detected?"

Sabine examined the screens. "Different location, and close," she replied. "But, thanks to the storm, I can't get a precise reading about where or what it is." Behind Sabine, Rex was rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Keep working on it," said Hera, standing up. "Until we know more about that power source, we'll split up into two groups. Rex, Kanan, Ezra, Chopper, and Mona- go check out the coordinates of Saw's last transmission."

Mona nearly whooped with joy. They trusted her enough to let her go!

"What about me?" asked Zeb, pointing to himself.

"You're staying here with us, in case the Empire comes along," replied Hera.

Zeb chuckled, satisfied. "So I can bust some buckets," he said, punching his right hand into his open left hand palm.

"Let's get going then!" declared Ezra, and Mona stood up, following the rest of her group to the ramp.

Rex wore his helmet, Ezra wore one of his own, and Chopper required no mask. But Mona had nothing.

"Ezra, give me a helmet," she whined, nudging him. He conceded, giving her an old stormtrooper helmet. The helmet, she knew, would filter the air for her and allow her to breathe. Satisfied, she plopped it on her head, then braced herself for the storm awaiting them outside.

The gritty sand beat at Mona's bare arms as soon as she stepped outside; she grimaced and pulled down her bunched up sleeves. They were only 3/4ths length, however, leaving some of her arms unprotected. This was more bearable, though. The wind, however, was not. She hunched over to fight against it and trudged forward, guided by lights Ezra and Rex held.

Ahead of her, Chopper grunted angrily.

"Well, I can't see anything either!" yelled Ezra in response to the droid.

"I don't think any of us can," added Mona.

They continued to walk along in silence, until Rex stopped them. "There's a temple up ahead, and probably an entrance to the underground passages," he announced.

How far "up ahead" was, he didn't say, but it had to be close if Rex could spot it in this horrible storm. With that motivational thought in mind, Mona pushed herself forward.

_It won't be forever.... Just a bit more...._

Suddenly, just up ahead, she could see it. She let out a sigh of relief. Together, they rushed forward, finally making it inside. As soon as they entered the building, which looked to be an old temple of sorts, Rex began to call for Saw.

"Saw?" he yelled. "Saw Gerrera?"

"Anyone here?" Ezra began to call as well. "Saw?"

Mona joined in on the shouting.

"Spread out and see if you can find the entrance to the underground," ordered Rex. 

Ezra shut off his flashlight, removed his helmet, and lowered it. "I can't believe it," he said in awe. "Did the _bugs_ build this?"

"Oh yes," nodded Rex. "They're more clever than you would think, and creative. That doesn't mean they aren't dangerous as well."

That last bit worried Mona.

"So, Rex, how do you know Saw Gerrera?" asked Kanan, perhaps to strike up conversation.

"Oh, we go way back," said Rex. Mona recognized that tone- it was the same tone Topper would use when he would recall old war stories to eager listeners in the tunnels. Thinking about it now, it felt so long ago....

Rex removed his helmet solemnly. Mona knew this story was serious. "I trained him and his sister, Steela, during the Clone War. They were part of a plan to help localized militias fight for themselves against the Separatists." He looked down sadly. "She didn't make it."

That part of the story was always what got Mona.

"But he carried on," continued Rex, "and even started his own rebel cell after the Empire took over."

"Hey, I think I found something!" called Ezra, effectively ending story time. They quickly headed in his direction. "Looks like some kind of passage down there."

Ezra was kneeling in front of a small hole in the ground that was mostly obscured by fallen rock. Chopper was shining his light down the hole, illuminating what was down below.

"This is the entrance to the tunnels," confirmed Rex. "Looks like it was deliberately sealed."

"Well, not sealed enough," remarked Ezra, shining his own light into the tunnel. "This must be where Saw's team went in."

Chopper began to scan down the hole.

"Chopper's _still_ not picking up signals of any kind," said Mona, frowning. She shouldn't have been surprised (her mind flashed back to how the tunnels had disrupted the signal of Chopper's tracker, and once again felt taken aback because that seemed to have happened years ago). Still, it was very disappointing.

"Let's go take a look," decided Kanan. Together, they entered the tunnel, Mona's hand to her blaster, ready for just about anything.

They walked along in uneventful silence, the majority of them waving around flashlights and lighting up the dark passageway.

"So, what do they look like?" asked Ezra, turning to Kanan. "The Geonosians?"

"Well, they kind of look like battle droids, to tell you the truth," said Kanan.

"Ugly battle droids that smell," added Rex.

"Battle droids were pretty ugly to begin with," Mona frowned.

"Hmm," Ezra mumbled. He was observing the tunnels, the Geonosians forgotten. "Looks like all these side passages have been blocked off."

He was right.

"Yeah- deliberately," agreed Rex. "Just like above."

"Why would they do that?" asked Mona, wandering around and letting her eye take in every illuminated sight she could- the walls, with odd art on them, the blocked passages, even the dirty ground.

There was silence in which no answer was supplied.

"The air is still down here," Kanan observed instead. 

"The sealed passages must be blocking the airflow,"  Rex offered. "Certainly limits our options going forward."

Ezra began to wander ahead; Mona found herself following him, curious herself as to what was ahead.

Ezra saw it first.

"Here!" he cried, rushing forward. He lifted it up for them to see. "I found a helmet."

Rex took it and examined the helmet. "I know this mark," he said. "It's from Saw's team."

A sinking feeling took hold of Mona. 

Chopper was searching the surrounding area with his built in light; it quickly landed on another helmet. He approached it with a grunt.

"There's another," said Ezra. "Oh, and more down there."

It was like a trail of death- helmets marking some sort of path. Was the setup deliberate? Mona had a feeling Saw had been expecting a rescue party, and he had left them a trail to follow.

"All from Saw's unit," confirmed Rex.

"But where are the people?" Ezra asked.

"I don't think I wanna find out," murmured Mona, begging to feel sick.

"They must've been attacked," said Rex.

 _No, really?_ Mona couldn't help but sass in her mind.

"By who?" asked Ezra.

"I think you mean 'by whom'."  corrected Mona. Ezra looked at her. "What? Isn't that the right way to say it?"

"I'm no grammar expert but I think I said it right," frowned Ezra.

"Well, I would consider myself a grammar expert, and I think it's "whom", so-!"

"Hey!" interrupted Rex. "We have a mission to focus on...."

"Right," they mumbled.

Suddenly- a faint chittering caught their attention. Mona was instantly creeped out. She had never heard anything like that before....

"There's something up ahead," said Kanan. Once again, Mona refrained from snarky commentary.

Together, they walked forward, following the trail, while Mona quietly thought that this was too eerily similar to just about any horror story she had ever read in a Holo-Novel. Repressing a shiver, she followed the others forward. The chittering continued.

"I can't be the only one creeped out by this," she blurted out.

"It's moving away," said Kanan, ignoring Mona's outburst. Her face went warm. She'd scared away whatever was there, hadn't she?

"What is it?" asked Ezra.

Kanan turned around. "It's gone. We should go too."

" _Go?_ " asked Rex, astonished.

"I think that's a great idea," said Mona quickly. She was seriously creeped out.

"Kanan, why?" asked Ezra. "We have to find Saw's rebels."

"I think he means we should go find the rebels instead of pursuing the creepy sound," said Mona, a little bit jittery.

"All we found are sealed up tunnels and some rebel gear," said Kanan. "There's something working against us."

"Like Mr. Creepy Sounds?" asked Mona. "Cause, you know... Weird thing making sounds!"

"I'm not sure what," said Kanan, "but we're out of our element and away from our team."

"We'll just call for backup," said Ezra, turning to Chopper. "Chop, get Hera."

"Uhm, Ezra- if Saw couldn't report to command, what makes you think we can?" asked Mona hesitantly. "Being underground can interfere with signals."

"How do you know this?"

"From experience," she shrugged.

Even as they spoke, Chopper was scanning. He grunted.

"We must be too deep," sighed Kanan. "The signal can't reach her."

"I TOLD YOU!" shouted Mona, nudging Ezra playfully. "And you didn't believe me." She feigned hurt.

"Alright, alright," said Kanan. "Settle down."

"Someone's down here, and I bet they know what happened," said Ezra with a frown.

"Like Mr. Creepy Sounds?" she asked, not for the first time that day. "What?" she asked upon receiving weird looks. "I know you guys are creeped too. Sorry if I can't contain my feelings like you."

"Well, I say we go on," said Ezra, confident and determined.

Mona shrugged. "Why not?" 

Ezra- yay. Mona- yay.

Kanan- nay.

"Rex, what do you say?" asked Ezra. "You make or break this." This prompted an angry grunt from Chopper. "Nope, you don't get to vote," frowned Ezra. This caused him to grunt and wave around his retractable arms in frustration. Mona glared at Ezra.

"Well," said Rex loudly, "if you want my opinion, I say we press on. I know Saw would do the same for me."

"OK, we'll keep going," said Kanan, always the bigger man. "But there's times I hate being right, and I hope this isn't one of 'em."

With that eerie note, they pressed onwards, following the trails of death and the faint, oddly song-like chittering of Mr. Creepy Noise.

They reached the end of the trail much too soon; Ezra picked up the last helmet and shook his head. "I don't understand," he said, astonished. "Where did the rebels go? It's just a dead end."

Kanan groaned. "Do you have to call it that?"

He didn't get a chance to answer; a distant clatter drew away their attention. They turned in the direction to see something rumbling towards them- but only shadows.

"Look!" Ezra cried. "Are those Geonosians?"

"Not Geonosians- clankers," said Rex. Mona wanted to groan. What was it with battle droids?

"Halt," said a robotic voice as several clankers came into view. It seemed to be the leader that spoke. "You will be terminated."

"Geesh, what'd we ever do to them?" Mona frowned.

Kanan and Rex whipped out their weapons. "Battle droids," Kanan stated unnecessarily. Mona pulled out her blaster as well.

"We can do this!" Ezra said, stepping forward to the front and pulling out his lightsaber.

"Oh," said the droid leader as he and the others parted. "Uh..." And then a droideka rolled forward and popped up his shields. "Blast 'em!"

"OK- we can _probably_ do this," said Ezra nervously.

"Nice," sighed Kanan.

****

Now that she was fighting the clankers, Mona felt a newfound respect for clones and a deepened hatred for battle droids.

Droidekas were difficult; the clankers were flat out obnoxious.

Mona fired at them whenever she got the chance. But she didn't get to do much, because an explosion off to one side caught the attention of Mona, her team, and the droids- several of the latter party found themselves flying into the tunnel walls from the force of it. The droideka's shield flickered and died.

"What was that?!" Ezra gaped.

"It wasn't the droids," Rex yelled.

"We've been outflanked!" cried one of the few surviving droids, before being shot down.

The shieldless droideka began to fire at them, Ezra and Kanan deflecting bolts and Mona and Rex firing their own shots. Then, boldly, Ezra rushed forward and sliced the droideka with his lightsaber, and Kanan helped out, thus ending the short fight between them. Mona was almost disappointed.

Rex, blaster held up, made his way forward, Ezra and Kanan next to him and Mona behind the veteran. Their eyes followed a trail of carnage left from broken and ravaged battle droids, finally making their way to- and landing on- a tall figure.

He was covered in armor. He had dark skin, a scar above his right eyebrow and ending below his left eye, a blaster in his hand and a scowl on his face. He was growing a bit of a beard- neatly trimmed, Mona noted- and bore the aura of a man who'd fought a lot and lost too much.

"Saw," said Rex, slowly lowering his blaster. So- this truly was Saw Gerrera.

Rex stepped toward Saw. The man's face twisted in astonishment; he lowered his own blaster and took quick, long strides towards the clone. Rex removed his helmet, Saw stepped around a broken droid, and then spoke.

"Captain Rex," he said. "So, you decided to come to Geonosis after all."

"Yeah," said Rex," to rescue you."

"Is that what's happening?" Saw chuckled. Rex smiled, and then the two were clasping hands together in that weird thing men did that was always followed by a quick but hearty hug.

"It's good to see you alive, my old friend," said Rex sincerely. "I want you to meet Kanan, Ezra, and Chopper."

"Yoo-hoo," waved Mona, standing a little taller. "Hi, still here Rex."

"That's right," mumbled Rex under his breath. "I always forget you. Still not used to having her around. Uh, Saw, that there is Mona."

"I'm newer than the others," she offered. "And Mr. Gerrera- I'm sure Topper would like me to send you his kindest regards."

"Topper?" Saw asked, scratching his beard in confusion.

"He's a clone," said Mona. "Onderon? Ring a bell?"

The man stiffened at the name. Mona winced. She'd hit close to home.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, stepping towards him. "I-"

"So," said Saw loudly, avoiding the subject. He turned to Ezra and Kanan. "You're Jedi?"

"We do our best," shrugged Ezra. Mona snickered a little.

"Never thought I'd meet another Jedi," said Saw thoughtfully, "much less two."

"The galaxy is full of surprises," said Kanan simply.

"Including what's happening here on Geonosis," said Saw grimly.

"You've found something?" Rex asked.

Boy did Saw have a story to tell.

*****

"A shield generator?" Rex asked, confused.

"Separatist model. About as old as you, Rex," Saw replied. "But someone's kept it operational, been maintaining it."

"Battle droids?" Ezra wondered.

Rex kicked a battle droid that had been reduced to scrap. "These old clankers?" He chuckled. "Not a chance. Technology's too sophisticated. Besides, from the look of it, someone's been repairing them, too."

"Well, we were following something," remarked Ezra. "That's how we wound up in this trap."

"It was a bug- it had to be," blurted out Saw, sounding paranoid. "He got my unit using the same tactics. I was the only survivor."

"Yeah- the more I hear, the more I don't like this," frowned Kanan. "We should go back and report to Hera." He turned to leave, Mona following. Kanan was in charge- not her, or Ezra, or Saw or Rex.

"Back?" Saw gasped in disbelief. "No,  wait! You can't. That bug is the key to finding out what's going on here! Don't you understand what's at stake? We know the Empire wiped out the entire population of this planet. We need to find out why. The Empire is hiding something- something important- and that bug knows what it is."

They exchanged looks of concern. "He's right," said Ezra. "I say we help Saw."

"Hmm, I second that," agreed Rex.

"Why not?" Mona shrugged.

"Okay," relented Kanan. "We can stay and search for the bug, but we have to warn Hera about the droids first."

"I can help you with that," said Saw grimly. "This way."

And off they went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm.... why do y'all think Mona was so worried about Senator Organa seeing her???? ;)
> 
> Part two of the "Ghosts of Geonosis" storyline will be up SOON! Part three (YES- there IS three parts!) will be up shortly after part three. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
